Unlucky Number 13
by ElsAnnaSpaz
Summary: It would seem only a few months after Hans had tried to take over Arendelle that things would begin to heat up again. Anna and Elsa grow a newfound love for one another while a plan for eradication on Arendelle is underway by Hans and his brothers. Suspicion haunts the sisters ever so greatly, but a mysterious man says he'll help them protect their beloved kingdom. [Sequel ahead!]
1. Chapter 1

Deep inside the castle of Arendelle stood Anna in front of her sister. The queen, sitting down on her bed, looked up at Anna with confusion. They both mostly saw darkness from the time being three in the morning without any candles lit. The only source of light was the moon shining perfectly through Elsa's large triangular window, making a small but functional ray of light for the both of them, which gloomed throughout her room.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Elsa said. "It's so early. Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked very confused.

"We have to do this" Anna said whilst lowering her body closer to Elsa and putting her hands beside her on the bed. Elsa paused for a moment.

"Do what?"

"This!" Suddenly, Anna furiously grabbed Elsa's nightgown below her neck and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. The queen felt immediate shock from her sister's unexpected actions, but in the center of her heart, somewhat of love and affection was also triggered. The kiss quickly ended when Elsa pushed Anna away.

"What are you doing?" questioned Elsa, louder than she should have.

"I'm loving you!" Anna said lustfully as she stood up straight and looked down at her sister once again. Elsa didn't know how to react to her response; she felt so many different emotions all at once. Befuddlement, the tiniest of joy, and even desire nested into her mind. It seemed as desire was felt most, however. Even though she was surprised at what her sister had done, it also felt extremely satisfying.

Without any indication, the princess dived on top of Elsa, this time pinning her sister to the bed by her wrists. The queen did not try to resist at all. She felt pleasure in this odd happening. Something so strange appeared to intrigue the queen in a way she never thought. Anna was about to push into another passionate kiss, but the two found themselves staring into each other's eyes—both of them admiring their faces. Anna's hands slowly wandered down from her sister's arms, getting closer and closer to her chest. Elsa seemed to be warming up intensely.

"What is happening?" she thought to herself. "Is this what it feels like to be truly loved?" Her breathing got heavier with each exhale.

"I love you." Anna whispered as she watched her chest rise and fall.

"I love you, too." Elsa replied.

In a split second, Anna's hands touched Elsa's breasts ever so slightly, syncing perfectly with a flash of lightning from outside. The loud crash from the thunder made both of the sisters spring up from their own beds on opposite sides of the hallway, breaking them out of their sleep. Both of them were breathing heavily and were trying to process what they had just experienced.

"It was just a dream?" they both thought to themselves. "But it was so real!" Scoping their rooms to realize they were alone, the sisters found themselves caught in the delusion of a dream. Almost like a shattered piece of glass, they couldn't seem to piece together their minds to fathom that it wasn't real.

"Clam down." they told themselves. Their breathing relaxed a little bit, but their hearts were racing.

"I kissed Elsa!" Anna said. She stared vacantly at the ground while she held her head.

"I kissed Anna!" Elsa said, doing the same. It took the two a few long hours to accept the dream and fall back asleep.

The next day, Elsa was already up doing her queenly duties while her sister was still in a deep sleep. Elsa couldn't help but keep thinking about the dream the entire morning. She kept trying to ignore it by reading a book or filling out her papers that she had to attend to, but nothing seemed to be working; every attempt at pushing it away failed. Though, some time passed and a question came up that she thought would rid her of it, but alas, it only made her think more.

"Do I actually love Anna that way?" The queen dropped her novel in wonder before her hand slowly rose up to her mouth. Anybody can say if they like someone or not, but Elsa couldn't say no. When she thought about the princess as more than just her sister, it seemed as if a warm, comforting feeling like happiness was born deep within herself.

"Do I love Anna?"

Meanwhile, the princess finally began to emerge from her slumber. As her still tired eyes slowly opened from the blackness of her eyelids, a happy waiting snowman stood at her bedside.

"Hi, Anna!" Olaf said with a smile.

"Oh, hello, Olaf." she chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I was looking for someone to play with, but Elsa's busy, and…" his voice trailed off.

"Elsa…" Anna murmured, ignoring the snowman as her eyes opened wide before quickly holding her head.

"Anna? Are you alright?" asked Olaf. Anna snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"Oh, OK then! Do you want to play with me?" the snowman asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure, just give me a minute to get ready. I'll be out soon."

"OK!" As Olaf walked out of the room, he started to count to sixty, the way he always instinctively did. Anna giggled as he proceeded to count, and quickly changed into something more presentable. Anna shortly exited the room where she found Olaf sitting beside her door.

"Oh, there you are, Anna! You took forty-one seconds. That's slower than usual; is something wrong?"

Though she didn't like the idea of lying to the snowman, the princess had no choice. Anna couldn't help it; there was no denying she'd been thinking about it the whole time.

"No." she said, concealing her emotions behind a smile; she would have to think about it later. "Anyways, what do you want to do?" she asked the little snowman. The both of them headed down the hallway as they brainstormed ideas.

Hans hastily made his way into the throne room after being called by the guards to meet with the king. The tone of his voice made it sound very urgent, and he knew his father would have his head if he were late again. As he entered, he found his twelve older brothers already inside waiting for him, all of them looking impatient—especially his father.

"Where were you, you freaking dunce?" called out the nearest brother, pushing Hans as he walked by.

"Shut up!" Hans replied as he looked back angrily.

"Enough!" the king said holding up his right hand. "Hans, you failed me again!" his father said with a rather deep tone.

"I know, father, you've already said that countless times." Hans said with his head down. His brothers laughed at him.

"Hans, what did I say I wanted?" the king asked.

"To have Arendelle be taken over." Hans replied weakly.

"Right now-"

"Father, please give me another chance!" Hans said, cutting him off. "I'm sorry! I will do better this time!" he pleaded on his knees, hands cupped.

"Get up, you idiot!" a different brother shouted. The prince did as he was told and stared at him with tears almost in his eyes.

"I am giving you another chance." the king said as he palmed his face.

"Really?" The king nodded his head in response.

"Thank you, father, thank you! I will-"

"Not so fast!" The prince glared at him, a bit frightened.

"Your brothers are going with you, too. We're doing this my way, got it?" Hans didn't seem too sure about this. He just received another chance from his father, which was kind of cool, but he said it's his plan and he has to go with his brothers, which kind of sucks. Regardless, he knew there was no choice but agree to his idea.

"So, what's the plan" Hans asked, unsure for the answer.

"Ulfric, you will go and pretend to form a peace treaty with the queen. You shall then…" The king trailed off explaining the plans to his sons.

"Yes, father." Ulfric concluded.

"Damn!" a voice whispered behind a pillar at the far side of the throne room. "I can't let them take over another kingdom… Not again."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna and Olaf came into the castle after about an hour of playing and exploring outside. Anna, the whole time, was still deep in thought about the dream that she had. She tried to comprehend what it meant and why it even happened, but couldn't find an answer no matter how hard she thought. Those vivid memories would have to stay with her for a while.

"OK then! I'll see you later, Anna!" the snowman said after he finished his speech on how much he liked birds, which Anna listened to none of because she was so distant.

She snapped out of her train of thought, "…Oh… O-OK, bye, Olaf." she stuttered at the snowman, watching him walk down the hall. As soon as he turned the corner, Anna grabbed and bowed her head to think again. She shut her eyes tight as she thought about how she pinned her sister on the bed and touched Elsa's body. She remembered how she kissed Elsa and eventually made her give in. How she slowly moved her hands down Elsa's body, lightly touching Elsa's chest. Anna suddenly felt weird. Her body became warm. She felt different but very, very good. The more she thought about her dream, the more she felt attracted to her sister. She suddenly snapped.

"What is happening? Why do I feel like this?" she whispered to herself, thinking more about Elsa as the feeling grew. She decided to head to her bedroom, so she could figure out what was happening before somebody saw her in this weird state. She dashed through the halls and made a sharp turn around a corner before bumping into someone, throwing them both down in the impact and landing on top of them. Anna shot her eyes open to see who she was on top of. It was none other than her sister Elsa.

Neither of them believed what they saw at first; Anna was on top of Elsa, pinning her arms down with her own, exactly how it looked in their dreams. The warmth Anna had built up inside unexpectedly skyrocketed. She became very curious why. Why? Why did the feeling grow?

The two sisters blushed at one another as they paused and stared into each other's eyes in an awkward silence, remembering the dream. Elsa suddenly felt what her sister felt—warmth that felt good and comforting. Elsa panicked on the inside and tried to keep a straight face, hiding the emotions from the princess.

"Why am I feeling this way?" the queen asked herself. She broke out of thought. This quickly got too weird for the both of them; fortunately, Elsa ended it very subtly.

"Oh, Anna… um, lunch is r-ready."

"Oh… sorry." realizing that she was on her sister still. The princess got up and helped her sister off the ground. Together, they made their way to the dinner table in a very awkward silence. They both kept glancing at one another while they walked side-by-side, waiting for one of them to say something. All that was heard was the loud clicks of their steps

Minutes passed, and the sisters eventually found themselves at the dinner table. It was just the two of them there, since nobody ate lunch at the royal table, so it was even more awkward. They usually talked about how both of their days were going at this time, but neither of them brought anything up. This caused both of them to wonder why they were acting so strange.

Soon enough, Anna had finished her dish. As she picked up her bowl to go put in the kitchen, she made no attempts to look at her sister because she feared the queen would already be looking at her. Unfortunately, Elsa suddenly remembered the news she had to share with Anna, but was hesitant to speak because she knew that Anna wouldn't like it and because her mixed feelings were holding her back.

"Um… Anna." Elsa said, raising her hand at her sister. The princess stopped in her steps and slowly turned around to face her. Elsa took a deep breath as their eyes met each other and locked sight.

"…We have visitors in coming in four days." Anna bit her cheek and gulped waiting for her sister to continue. She could tell by the unconfident tone in her voice that it wasn't good news.

"The king of The Southern Isles wants to make up for the negative behavior of his son… so two of Hans' brothers, Ulfric and James, will be visiting us for a few days to form a peace treaty. They want to renew our bond, so we can all live in harmony." Anna suddenly became overwhelmed with anxiety and became red in the face. Elsa sensed her sister's discomfort and got up to calm her.

"They're coming here?" Anna said putting her bowl down, getting more worried as she thought about it.

"No, no, no, Anna, ssshhhhh!" Elsa said, rushing over and grabbing her hands, trying not to think about the dream or what new feelings she had toward her.

"I don't want to see any of them ever again!" Anna said strictly but quietly, facing downwards.

"I know you don't, but it's for a good cause. If they come, then our lands can be at peace." she said, rubbing Anna's hands with her thumbs, trying to get her to calm down. Anna bowed her head for a few seconds, then looked back up.

"Ugh. Alright, fine."

"Thank you." Elsa said, smiling, and after, pulled Anna in for a hug. The princess returned the hug slowly after, relaxing into her sister's embrace. Elsa could barley say it, but with a quick boost of courage, she cooed out, "I love you, Anna." and hugged her tighter, hoping that she wouldn't think it was weird. Instead, Anna's heart skipped a beat, and immediately felt warm like she did before. But what did this feeling mean? She felt a different kind of good around her sister, but why? The princess would have to answer these questions later.

"I love you, too." Anna responded, smiling from the comforting feeling. Elsa's heart fluttered, and also felt warm. She was glad they could each accept one another's love, even if it was a spur of the moment. She guessed that since both of them had said, "I love you." to one another already that it was normal for them. Neither of them minded. All they cared about right now was if they did in fact love each other more intimately. If so, what would become of them?

A few hours passed by, and eventually bedtime arrived. Both girls lied down in their beds and thought about each other—why they felt so much more drawn together. The incident that happened earlier that day stayed in their minds as they continued to think. Neither of them could come up with a conclusion to why this was happening, so they decided to wait and see what would happen later.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the dream continued.

Once again, the queen and princess found themselves locked in each other's embrace—their bodies warm from lust. Anna still was on top of Elsa, pinning her sister down with her weight and arms to make sure that she wouldn't escape, though Elsa had no intentions of doing so.

They left off when Anna ever so slightly touched the breasts of her sister, and now was excited to explore more of Elsa—ready to witness the undiscovered regions that her body beheld. Anna began by hovering her hands over her sister's chest, but didn't quite know what to do next. She decided she wanted to play with Elsa and see the reactions that would be caused from doing so. Lightly, she placed both her hands on each breast and slowly moved her fingers together to the point where they all touched, creating a tiny circle with her finger tips around Elsa's nips. This made the queen gasp and start to breathe heavily. Elsa's body automatically began moving in sync with each breath in a thrust-type motion—almost wormlike. The queen already could barley handle what was happening, even though Anna just started. This fantastic sensation was one she simply had to succumb to. The pleasure Elsa received was so powerful in fact that she couldn't comprehend what it felt like in words. All she knew was that she didn't want Anna to stop no matter what. Nothing else mattered to her at this time. The only thing she needed was her sister, and right now, she needed more from her.

Elsa had not yet reached satisfaction. The princess was going too slow for her, and needed something better. She felt Anna shift a bit and anticipated that more was coming. Elsa readied herself and excitedly waited for it—but as soon as Anna circled her fingertips around her nips, she stopped. Instead of continuing, Anna pinched Elsa's dress, then picked it up and dropped it repeatedly a few times, causing air to lightly fan in the queen's face—confusing her as she did this.

Elsa became frustrated and impatient. She didn't have time for Anna's games right now. She was insatiable for her sister's touch and began to writhe underneath the princess, hoping that she would cut it out. Alas, Anna did not.

Elsa had had enough. The intense growing desire inside of her needed something more. She gripped Anna's wrists tightly and pulled her arms toward herself so that her sister's hands were forced down on her chest hard, squishing her breasts. It might've been a little rough, but the feeling of want that Elsa possessed expanded to greater lengths.

Anna yelped a sharp cry and excitedly open-mouth smiled. A second after, Elsa draped her arms over Anna's shoulders and locked her grip. She then pulled Anna down hard on top of her lips, deeply kissing her, and gradually made her run out of breath. At the same time, Elsa positioned her legs around Anna's thighs and overtop of her calves. This made the princess basically powerless to do anything but kiss and press down on her chest. Though, she didn't mind it much.

Although Anna did like being totally dominated by her sister, the kiss continued and lasted way longer than it should have. The queen seemed to have no plans of stopping and would not let her sister go. Anna tried many times to escape her sister's grasp, but to no avail. Elsa's lips gradually became softer and softer while the both of them sunk deeper into the bed. Anna had no clue what was going on other than the fact that her sister was suffocating her with a kiss.

Anna shut her eyes tight and made one more attempt to break free, using all of her strength just to get one breath of air. Anna felt her sister's grip loosen and opened her eyes, but saw nothing other than blackness. She pushed up from the bed and looked around, only to find herself in her own bedroom once again. Anna quickly realized this was yet another dream.

Baffled and a little mad, she threw her face into her pillow and hunched over to think. Suddenly, Anna's face became wet. Confused, she touched her finger to her pillow and felt that it was damp. Anna realized that it was wet from drool and figured it was probably the reason why she couldn't breathe. Anna's mind was perplexed to the max—completely at a loss.

Meanwhile, Elsa's whole body jerked as she snapped awake from her dream, frantically panting. She took a second to scan her room of any living entities, and lied straight on her bed afterwards. Blankly staring at the ceiling, she took a moment to reflect on her dream whilst trying to slow down her breathing. After a few seconds, she tilted her head down and found herself tangled in her blankets, probably from grabbing Anna. She quickly fixed them, so it would be good enough to sleep in until morning. Little did Elsa know, she wouldn't have much more sleep that night.

Both of the girls held their heads tight, thinking hard, trying to find the answers, which they seek so desperately. Still asking themselves why? Why? Their minds wondered everywhere, finding no explanations or conclusions, except one.

"Am I actually in love with my sister?"

Elsa pictured her little sister in her mind and remembered how beautiful she was. From the top of her pretty strawberry blonde hair, all the way down to her small and cute little feet, Anna was perfect. Everything about her was wonderful to Elsa, also including her funny and charming personality. These thoughts made the queen long for her sister desperately. Elsa wanted to see her sister too badly. In a second, she quickly conjured up a 1 foot tall ice sculpture of her in her hands, and examined it in the moonlight. Elsa suddenly realized just how much more beautiful Anna was now that she could actually see her. The queen didn't understand why, but she began to tear up as she held it close to her heart.

Anna sat there and pondered for some time, thinking of how stunning and beautiful Elsa looked and acted every day. It seemed unreal how faultless she was—her hair was always perfect, she was very clean and organized, handled her job very sophisticatedly, and made uniquely designed dresses, which Anna envied.

All of these things couldn't be any more true to the sisters. They both loved each other more than anything in the world, and now knew it was time to answer the burning question, which could potentially expand that love.

To end the discussion with their own mind, soul, and heart, they asked themselves once more, "Am I in love with my sister?" After all the emotions they felt, after pushing it aside for so many long hours, they took a minute to confront it. Their answer seemed to be right.

"I'm… in love with my sister." They couldn't help it, but a smile started to form.

The next few days were the slowest ones ever. The sisters tried to stay away from each other as much as possible and wondered again why the other was acting so strange. But finally, the day of the peace treaty approached and the brothers were going to arrive soon. The day, unlike the others, was going by fast, and the sun was just starting to come down. Anna was speedily getting ready for the welcoming, doing things like taking a shower, putting on her nicest dress, and fixing her hair in a neatly made bun. After completing her tasks, she hurried off to the courtyard where Elsa was waiting, but then quickly came to a sudden halt.

The thought of her sister made her even more anxious than she already was. Anna now knew what her feelings meant, and it made her slightly quiver. She now loved Elsa more than a sister, but how could Elsa ever love her the same? It seemed impossible. Anna began tearing up slightly and sniffled, already feeling rejected, knowing that it could probably never be. She shut her eyes tight to dismiss the thought and then dashed off.

Elsa was standing in the courtyard, nervous mostly from meeting Hans' brothers, but also because she had to meet with Anna for the first time in a few days. Knowing Anna, Elsa knew that her sister would probably ask why she had been so distant from her lately; the queen just didn't know how she could respond to her. She thought long and hard about her the past few days and realized that she did love her, but just how could she ever tell her about the way she feels?

Some things are just better left unsaid.

_*Swoosh*_ Elsa's whole body jerked from the loud sound of the castle doors swinging open, immediately knowing it was Anna. The princess slowly made her way over to her sister, passing four of the royal knights, there to guard them if the brothers attacked. Elsa was indeed pretty worried since the brothers were entering their own kingdom, so she made sure that she had the best guards spread throughout the castle on duty, ready to fight back if anything happens.

Anna stopped beside Elsa and waited a moment for Kai to open the gates. In that time, both of them tried to take a little peak at one another—though, difficult, since they needed to avoid eyesight, making it very awkward.

Eventually, the gates had opened and the princess, queen, and guards began to head forward. The walk down the narrow bridge to the docks of the fjord seemed like hours for the sisters. They pleaded inside to have this quick and without any troubles. As they arrived at the docks, a much bigger boat than expected was seen entering the harbour, seeming a little suspicious for only two men and maybe a few servants. Elsa quickly whispered something to one of the guards, basically saying to be prepared and to search the boat afterwards.

After a few minutes, the boat eventually anchored, and two men stepped off the ship. The first man was a tall, fat, and heavily bearded man with red hair. The other was a much skinnier man and had very neat clothing with darker hair, but no beard. The two men approached the queen and princess, but only smiled. They then took a knee in sync then introduced themselves.

"Prince Ulfric of The Southern Isles," the big bearded man said. "eldest son of the king of The Southern Isles." Elsa somehow knew he was trying to cover up his father's name. After he introduced himself, he stood back up and gently took Anna's hand to kiss it. Elsa watched the kiss, seeing it almost as if it were slowed down, instantly becoming jealous. Anna did not enjoy it either. Having her hand kissed in front of her crush made her feel somewhat shameful, even though she wasn't exactly cheating on her.

After he let her hand go, Elsa knew he was going to do the same thing with herself. Although, she did not care for men and/or admiration from men as much as she thought Anna did, so she sneakily put her hands behind her back and acted as if she was clueless.

Ulfric looked at the queen, about to do the same, but then stood in an awkward silence, not knowing what to do next. Fortunately for him, his brother spoke up.

"Prince James of The Southern Isles," he said, bowing. "second eldest son of the king." The sisters introduced themselves after a moment, and before they knew it, were on their way back to the castle. Both of the girls grew more anxious about the brothers entering their kingdom as they got closer, but kept repeating to themselves that everything should be alright… should be.

Back at the docks, the guard that was told to search the boat entered with two other guards. Each of them walked in prepared, but found that it was vacant. The first guard went into the back where the kitchen area was. The second guard went into the cabin, and the third made his way up to the top deck. The first slowly brushed past hanging pots and pans as he looked around, feeling watched. He gripped his sword tighter and held it to his side. Everything was quiet.

Suddenly, he heard the floor boards creak at his left and turned his head to see. He saw a figure sitting down with a knife in his hand, immediately knowing it was a threat. His eyes shot wide open about to charge at him, but automatically, he stopped and dropped his sword. He felt a great pain in his back and abdominals. He looked down and saw a sword pierced right through him. His vision slowly started fading, and began spitting out blood as he dropped to the floor. He died after about thirteen seconds, and the other guards met the same fate. The eleven other brothers then came out of their hiding spots and went over their strategy a few times, figuring out what to do and where to go. The king's plan was already starting to unfold. They all quickly and sneakily scampered out of the boat and searched for their own secret hideout to settle up in after about an hour.

During that time, everyone had made it to the castle doors, and Kai was about to give them the tour. The sisters stood beside the main entrance and waited for the guests to go in. Both of them were silent and did not move.

Just as they were about to go in, a man standing in the middle of the courtyard caught their attention—a man they've never seen before. He didn't come out from the ship, and the guards didn't see him either. He was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt with the hood on, fitting his brolic structure perfectly. He wore black pants and gloves, and what seemed to be a black cloth covering his face. He eventually started toward them, and as he got closer, they could both see that the cloth actually was sewn into the inside of his hood, except the bottom.

Both of their hearts pounded faster and faster as he got closer, neither of them knowing what he intended to do. The only thing they did know was that his appearance didn't seem friendly; only someone hiding something would wear clothes such as his. Anna stepped closer behind Elsa for protection. The queen knew her sister was scared and readied her powers; she would not let this man, nor anyone, hurt her. He got within just a few feet of them and only stood there. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he got down on one knee and bowed his head to them, but still did not say anything. The sisters looked at each other to see if they had any clue to what was going on. They both shrugged.

"Uh… I'm sorry, but who are you?" Anna questioned, finally breaking the silence. The man stood back up straight and held his right hand out to Elsa, gesturing for a handshake.

"The name's Drake," he said cheerfully, "and I'm here to help." Elsa took his hand still confused.

"Help with wha-" She was suddenly cut off when he pulled her hand to his right side and lightly grabbed the back of her neck with his left hand, all in just a second. Anna jumped in fright from his quick motion, and Elsa nearly had a heart attack. He then whispered something into the queen's ear, so her sister would not hear.

"Like you've feared, the brothers are indeed here to end you." Drake let go, and Elsa backed away while looking at him stunned. The man turned his head to the princess.

"May we talk in private for a minute?" he asked Anna.

"Um… sure…" Anna said, having no idea what was going on as she went inside. She knew her sister could take him if he tried anything anyway. Drake led the queen over to the right side of the courtyard, in case anybody had been eavesdropping.

"What do you mean?" Elsa said a bit panicked.

"I mean, their eleven other brothers are here somewhere and your kingdom is threatened to be taken over." Elsa paused to think for a moment. The air around them turned cold, and ice slowly started forming on the ground and her fingers. Drake sensed her discomfort.

"Look, I can't prove it right now, but I have been watching the two of you for a few days, and I do know your secret, so you have to trust me!" Elsa became red and gulped hard as she stared at him. Her eyes widened like never before, and took a sec to look around to make sure the area was clear.

"W-what secret?" she stuttered, now shaking bit.

"Your love for Anna." Elsa whole body tensed and turned pink. Spikes of ice shot quickly from the ground. The wind grew stronger and colder, and her fists clutched tightly with more ice forming on it. Drake knew he needed to calm her down fast. He held his hands up to her as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. I really don't find your interest in love weird or anything like that. Love is love, and that's the way it should be. But listen! There are more pressing matters to focus on right now. The brothers could wipe out your kingdom, so I need you to trust me. Please. I can help, just give me a chance." Elsa looked at him, and twiddled her fingers around to make the ice disappear.

"OK, OK, fine. Just please… don't say anything about it. And, um, *ahem* if you're right… about the brothers… don't let them hurt Anna." Elsa said softly.

"You have my word." Drake said. He then backed up a little bit and, for some odd reason, performed a gesture that looked as if he were tipping a hat. A second after, they heard something approaching. Elsa turned her head at the sound of footsteps coming from her right, seeing that it was Kai and the brothers—still giving them the tour of the palace. Elsa became a little frightened as she saw the brothers approaching, and looked back to Drake, but oddly, he was nowhere to be seen. She searched all around the area, but absolutely no evidence of him was found. Drake was definitely gone for sure, and Elsa stood there speechless.

"Ah, Queen Elsa, how are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Um… fine." Elsa said, confused, still looking around.

"…Are you alright?" he said, slightly tilting his big head.

"Yeah, I'm…" She looked over at them and paused as she met eye contact with Ulfric, remembering what the man said. "fine."

"Um… OK then, carry on." Elsa walked back to the castle after they left, continuing to worry about James and Ulfric as she went inside.

"Don't worry… we'll be fine." she said to herself. "Hopefully."

Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

While entering her room and sitting on her bed, Elsa tried as hard as she could to stay calm. From the beginning, she always had a feeling deep down that inviting the brothers over would eventually result in some sort of great disaster. Accepting the peace treaty and inviting the brothers just to get it over with was now one of her biggest regrets. It just seemed like a good idea at the time to finally bury the hatchet and let each other's kingdoms be at peace. But of course, with her luck, that didn't quite look as if it were going to happen anymore.

"We're fine, we're fine." she repeated to herself as she paced in her room, thinking about how it could all turn out. Catastrophic seemed the most likely to happen. Nothing good could ponder throughout Elsa's mind, except one thing, though, even that had nearly impossible odds to even become a positive outcome… Anna…

Her heart immediately sank. Horrifying thoughts began flowing through her head as she stopped pacing and sat down on her bed. Elsa held her head in her hands as she mused deeply. What if she couldn't protect Anna? What if Ulfric took Anna and threatened to kill her? What if he gave her a choice, a choice in which Elsa would have to choose between either saving her sister and giving up the kingdom or saving the kingdom, but letting her sister die? Elsa was again overwhelmed in fear. She couldn't handle the thought of Anna in harm. It always made her feel weak and somehow guilty as if she were the one who caused it.

The queen started to tear up silently as she rested her head on her knees, though, loud enough so that anyone could hear if they pressed their ear on her door. Unfortunately, yet unknowingly for the queen, Anna did just that and was immediately flooded with concern for her sister. The princess didn't know what to do. She figured it was best to leave her alone and see how she'd do in the morning. Anna walked to her room shameful and sad as she didn't do anything.

"Hmph, fear…" Drake said after puffing in laughter.

The bright shine of the sun and the cheerful sounds of chirping birds peacefully awoke Anna the next day, feeling very well rested, yet still worried about her sister. The first thing she planned to do was to check and see how well Elsa was doing. Anna had always been just as loving and protective of her sister as Elsa was to her. So being the loving and caring sister that she was, it was her job to make sure she was alright. The princess quickly made herself all nice and pretty before sneakily making her way over to Elsa's room. Oddly, the princess noticed a vast lack of guards in the hallways, but was too caught up on her sister to actually care about it. Anna approached the door and pressed her ear up against it. The princess heard no sounds enacting from inside her sister's room and figured that she must not have been inside. Subtly, she opened the door a tiny bit before peaking through. Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Anna was about to shut the door, curiosity suddenly struck her. She'd never really been inside Elsa's room because she wanted to be respectful of her sister and not snoop around. Although, this time it felt like something was luring her in. Nervously, the princess quietly entered the room and looked around, seeking for nothing in particular. After about a minute, Anna finally found what must've been pulling her in. On Elsa's dresser stood a little ice figurine of herself alone. The princess quickly went over to it and picked it up. Holding it in her palms, she noticed how impeccably detailed and overall perfect it was. For a little bit of time, Anna thought she was done with asking questions to herself, but this only raised more. Why did she make this? Why was it out in the open? And because of Anna's natural imagination and because she was in love with her, Anna wondered. Did Elsa like her back? She didn't know what to think.

Suddenly, the princess turned her head to the sound of footsteps heading toward the door. In a panic, the princess practically dived underneath her sister's bed, hiding nervously. Her heart began racing. After a few seconds, Anna saw the door creak open, and two legs followed by an ice dress entered. She backed up underneath the bed a little bit and waited to see what her sister would do. She heard the bed creak and shift as the queen laid down to relax.

Elsa had just left from a meeting with Ulfric and James, though, had never been to a more boring conference. Throughout the beginning, she sat very uneasy in her seat, waiting for the brothers to make their move. Though, after some time, she figured they'd not try now, but later because of all the guards watching. The rest of it was just them discussing whatever business with Kai. Although the brothers were patient with wanting to kill the queen, they were quite good at making her want to kill herself.

Elsa let out all of her troubles in a big breath-in-breath-out. She stared up at her ceiling for a few seconds before closing her eyes. She turned over to the direction of her dresser and slowly opened. The queen quickly sat up straight noticing that her ice statue of Anna was missing. She began to worry as she looked all around for it, thinking if anybody would've come in and taken it. Elsa really couldn't think of any suspect in particular besides Olaf. Olaf was always interested in little things, such as little ice figurines that she created. So if he spotted it, you bet he would've at least tried taking it. Although, that was a bad assumption because he usually spends his time outside and he's too short to reach the top of the dresser. The queen tried to dismiss him as a suspect as she continued to look around franticly. She also tried thinking of excuses she could say to anyone who could've taken it. Unfortunately, she was too jittery to come up with any clever or convincing ones.

"Where is it?!" she cried. Anna suddenly realized that she was looking for the figurine, but didn't notice that it was still in her palm. The princess now started to feel guilty about sneaking into her room. This figurine, for some reason, meant a lot to Elsa, and snooping around was something she shouldn't have done in the first place.

"Maybe it fell down and rolled under the dresser?" Elsa thought. Anna then saw her sister kneel down and shifted further underneath the bed as Elsa's head came within eye level of hers. Anna tried to somehow shield herself behind her dress, but knew it was better to just remain still. Fortunately, Elsa quit looking in her room and got up to go find Olaf, regardless if he had taken it or not. Anna swiftly put it back in place and exited the room after her sister had left.

Hours had passed since that little incident in Elsa's room. In that time, Anna had still been asking herself why her sister created it, but told herself not to delve into it too much like she had before with other questions. She just assumed that Elsa made it because she must've been bored or something simple like that. Anna continued walking throughout the halls, looking for something to do.

"Princess Anna!" a woman called from behind.

"Oh, hi, Gerda!" the princess said cheerfully with a smile after turning around to see.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the dining room?" the woman said, approaching her.

"Uh… no? Am I?" Anna asked, confused.

"Didn't anyone tell you to be there?"

"Uh, no. Why? What's going on?"

"The feast, of course! You're going to be late if you don't hurry now. You'd better get going." the lady said, pointing down the hallway.

"Feast?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, you are having a meal with the brothers to rejoice their arrival and of the peace treaty, so you better hurry up." Anna wasn't quite thrilled with her news, but went anyway.

"OK then. Thank you." With that, Anna dashed off.

Elsa stood by the door of the dining room, awaiting her sister's arrival. Standing nervously, she pleaded again and again to have this without any trouble and with no harm done to Anna. Speaking of which, the princess abruptly stepped into Elsa's vision but stood in place for a second as they both met each other's gaze. The princess slowly walked over to stand beside her in silence. Both of them awkwardly looked around whilst flushing red. After about twelve seconds of this uncomfortable silence, Elsa's neck seemed to have a mind of its own. Her head suddenly turned to the left to face the princess, but to her surprise, Anna was already staring back at her. As their eyes locked at one another, a warm sensation born from their hearts flowed throughout their bodies—the same warmth that they felt when they first encountered their secret newfound love. Once they started, it was difficult to look away. Neither of them moved or said anything until Anna lightly cracked a smile. Elsa shyly returned one shortly after.

Alas, their moment of silent fondness was quickly ended. The sound of three men's footsteps uncomfortably broke their trance. Both girls looked over into the empty hallway until Kai, Ulfric, and James came around the corner. The sisters stood up straight and tall as they passed into the dining room. Ulfric, however, stopped in front of them.

"Ah, Princess Anna, so nice to see you again!" he said cheerfully, holding out his hand. Anna held out her hand and took his, but hesitated as she didn't know what to say.

"…U-uh… y-you too…" she stuttered, red in the face. After letting go of Anna's hand, he turned to Elsa and nodded.

"Madam." he said, expressionless. Just as they thought he was done, and as they were about to go inside, Ulfric stopped again and looked through the middle of them, confused.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Just an old friend." a man in a deep voice said, reaching his arm out between both the sisters to shake Ulfric's hand. The queen and princess were both surprised to see Drake suddenly appear right behind them.

"Oh…" Ulfric hesitated. "well, as long as I'm here, I hope I cause you no trouble."

"Don't worry, I don't think that'll be a problem." Drake said, chuckling. The prince just looked at him blankly.

"Please, after you." the hooded man said as he pointed his arm in the direction of the door. Ulfric only nodded before he walked inside.

"What are you doing!?" Elsa asked very sternly as she tugged Drake's arm before following the large prince in. Anna stood back and watched.

"Oh, nothing… just… lightening up the mood is all. Don't worry about it." The three of them stood in silence after he finished. No one proceeded to say anything further. Drake lightly jerked his head in the direction of the door, only to lead in afterwards. The queen shrugged on the inside, deciding not to care, and started to go in. As Elsa started leaving, Anna became curious and a little jealous. She didn't quite know who this man was yet or what his relationship with her sister was. The princess accidently let her curiosity get the best of her too quickly.

"Uh… Elsa?" the princess softly blurted out before quickly grabbing the queen's hand to stop her. As Elsa suddenly felt the familiar soft hands of her sister, she immediately blushed and whipped her head back. From her sudden action, the princess thought that her sister was upset with her again—just like the time when she took her glove from her, but no. Elsa actually just looked stunned and not at all angry. Anna could only wonder what was going on in her head. They stayed like that for a bit before the princess finally spoke up.

"Um… who-who was that?" Anna stuttered, seeing if her sister would say anything about him. Elsa gulped, staring back. The touch of her sister's soft palm was tampering with her head, making her forget certain words. Jittering on the inside, the queen tried her best to cast out something to say, but only managed to spit out small fragments.

"…Uh…" she paused, not quite knowing what to say. "Drake…" she said without much confidence in her already uneasy and frail voice. Anna didn't know what to do. She was hoping for a different answer, but didn't quite feel like she wanted to correct her. After a pause, the queen turned around saying nothing more and went inside. Anna followed shortly behind, still in wonder.

Inside, the brothers sat beside one another on the opposite side of the table, so they were facing the sisters as they came in. Drake, on the other hand, was sitting on the right end of the table with Kai standing behind him, wondering who he was. He stared at Elsa as he pointed at him in confusion. Elsa shook her hand at him, indicating just to leave him alone. Kai eventually sat down, so dinner could be served. After a moment passed, three servants with food entered from the kitchen and gave each individual a plate. As they to their leave, everyone began to slowly dig in.

"Queen Elsa!" the eldest prince called. The queen nervously raised her head. "I never had the chance yet to apologize for what my brother Hans had done." Hearing that, Anna paused eating and glanced her eyes over at her sister to see if she had any reaction. Elsa just sat there blank-faced.

"I promise nothing like that will ever happen again." Elsa stared at him and nodded once as a reply, but gave an assy remark to his fat lie on the inside.

The rest of the dinner wasn't too interesting. It mostly consisted of the brothers and Kai chatting amongst themselves. The princess and the queen had little interest in it, and instead took the time to think about one another. Elsa began to flashback the events of her coronation party. Even though she just had a dream that proved her love for her sister, she hadn't been completely honest with herself even before that. When she saw her sister for the first time in thirteen years, her heart sparked with joy and astonishment; Elsa knew she could feel it in the smile she had on. From this strong feeling of astonishment, she asked herself at that time if she felt more intimately about her. Unfortunately, her little fantasy was shot down as she saw Anna approach with that sad excuse for a prince, Hans. From that point on, she realized how naive and senseless her mind could really be. She just forgot she had thought about that, since it was little over a year ago. Her dream seemed to put it right back where it belonged.

Though it seemed silly, Anna also had those exact same feelings for her sister when she saw her for the first time. In fact, there were even other times too, but was too caught up in trying to find actual love to really accept that fact then. Little did the princess know, it was right there the whole time.

"And then he fell and screamed while the rest of us ran up the hill, and Crispus was just dying laughing the entire time! Oh, it was crazy!" Both girls snapped out of their day dreams and woke to what was probably an exciting and funny back-story about Ulfric and his brothers. Neither of them realized how long they'd been out for, and suddenly felt as if they should've been listening.

"Sounds like quite the party!" Kai replied in fits of chuckles to the bearded man.

"Oh, boy, it was! Wasn't it, James?" Ulfric said turning his head to face his brother. James did not reply. Instead, he just gave a slow nod, possibly because it could have been an embarrassing story about his birthday or something related. Before Ulfric looked back, he noticed Drake facing directly toward him with his arms crossed. Even though Ulfric could not see through his cover, he knew Drake was eyeing him specifically; the big prince could sense it by the way he was sitting. The sisters looked over to the hooded man and watched. Elsa was the only one who had some sort of idea of what he was doing. Both of them could tell that Ulfric was getting uncomfortable with him around and even intimidated, though, he would dare not say it. Elsa was slightly smirking at him. She liked that he was scared; it made her believe that they do have a shot at protecting the kingdom. She also could believe that Drake was a trustworthy person to ally with, even if he did have his secrets. Heck, everyone does.

Though, that was not all he did. In front of him sat a completely empty, white plate alone on the table. This confused everyone in the room because each person's plate was still filled or had very little bites taken out of it. Even though everyone was wondering it, nobody had the guts to speak up and ask him where it all went; they figured it was best not to question him. Though, after a moment, at a time when nobody was looking, Anna peaked underneath and around the table, but still found nothing. He must've just eaten it. It seemed like the only plausible thing.

Eventually, dinner ended and everyone but the princess made their way back to their rooms. Anna had a different idea in mind, but had to wait until everyone was out of sight, so she could carry it out correctly. Finally, after a minute or two, the princess quietly scurried through the halls, making her way to her sister's room. Anna knew something clicked in Elsa's head when she grabbed her hand because her sister never acted that way before when doing so, so she figured that Elsa might've at least liked her just the slightest bit. Her evidence to support this idea was the ice figurine her sister had made and put on her dresser. Although, this was just a theory and Anna's mind tended to act this way regularly, but regardless, she still wanted to see if she were right. Once arriving, the princess gently pressed her ear against the door and listened.

As Elsa continued to pace repeated times in her room, she could only think about Anna. She thought about how her hand touched and linked together with hers. It just seemed to linger so intensely that she could not push it away. As she sat down on her bed, Elsa suddenly had the urge to sing.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,

I guess she'd have already won that.

I am not worth the aggravation.

That's ancient history;

She's been there, done that!"

All of the sudden, a woman's voice started singing from behind. Elsa immediately whipped herself around to see.

"Who d'you think you're kiddin'?

She's the earth and heaven to ya.

Try to keep it hidden.

Honey, we can see right through ya.

Girl, you can't conceal it!

We know how you feel

And who you're thinking of."

Elsa's mind was completely baffled as she turned to find Drake hanging off of her bedpost like a spider. He was the last person that she'd expect join in on the singing, especially because he is a guy. Somehow his voice changed into a woman's.

"Drake? How are you-"

"Shh!" he interrupted, back in his normal voice. "I'll explain later just keep going!" The queen turned around and continued.

"No chance, no way.

I won't say it, no, no."

"You swoon, you sigh.

Why deny it? Uh-oh."

"It just seems quite gay. :/

I won't say I'm in love!"

Elsa moved over to her window and pressed her hand upon it.

"Her heart already learned its lesson.

But it should feel good if we start out.

My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl…

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!' Oh…"

Drake moved beside her.

"You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling.

Baby, we're not buying.

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling.

Face it like a grown-up!

When you gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad?"

Elsa shook her hands in the air irritably as she walked away from him and toward the dresser where the ice figure of Anna now somehow stood. However, she did not question it, as it would ruin the song.

"No chance, no way.

I won't say it, no, no."

"Give up, give in.

Check the grin, you're in love!" She didn't realize she had been smiling as she picked it up.

"This scene won't play.

I won't say I'm in love!"

"You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love!"

"You're way off base.

I won't say it!"

"She won't say it, no."

"Get off my case!

I won't say it!"

"Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love…"

Elsa finally gave in.

"Oh…

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in… love."

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ah…" Drake then vanished after those final words.

"Elsa?"

The queen immediately spun herself around after she gasped in fright, and saw her sister who had quietly walked in.

"Anna! What are you doing here?"

"Were… were you singing about me?" Anna asked, ignoring her sister's question.

"N-no, no, I wasn't!" Elsa stuttered, blushing extremely red.

"You were singing about how you loved me, weren't you?" Anna said, stepping closer to her sister, eventually backing her up against the wall.

"No I didn't, Anna! Please leave!" the queen cried. The princess eased off a bit acknowledging her sister's sadness as she saw tears being shed through the hands that covered her face. She raised her hand to her sister's shoulder to comfort her.

"Elsa, it's OK." she cooed softly. Elsa seized her sobbing and slightly removed her hands as she looked at Anna confusingly.

"Huh…?" Elsa murmured.

"I love you…" Just then, Anna grabbed her sister's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. The princess felt her sister's body immediately become warm—something that hadn't happened in a while. Elsa seemed to relax into the kiss just fine, and even began to push back. She didn't even care how baffled she was. Elsa now had so many questions she wanted to ask her, but was too focused on her sister's tongue. Consequently, her tears had dried up rather quickly.

Pleasure and desire grew in their bodies, and—not as if it was unexpected—met with the warmth they felt when they had their dream. Anna had her sister pushed up against the wall, forcing into each other intensely. Their hands moved all over, but didn't quite know what to do with them yet. As they gradually started to get more sensual in each other's passionate embrace and desires that they would soon hastily stretch into colossal lengths, their bodies began to writhe against one another in a way they did not control.

While they continued to dance with their tongues and feel with their bodies, Elsa slowly lead the way over to her bed and gently laid her sister down before straddling her. Both of them stared at each other for a moment to catch their breath. They both smiled at one another and wiped away the sweat on their rosy cheeks and foreheads. Neither of them could believe that their dream had come true as they gazed lusciously into each other's eyes. Just after a few seconds, Elsa lowered her head to Anna and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too." Anna replied. They then began to improve on the fun. Anna pulled her sister in tight and draped her arms over her shoulders, beginning another fierce make out. Elsa wiggled and probed her tongue in and out of Anna's mouth as she felt up and down her sister's body, though, still not knowing what to use them for. After a moment, Elsa slowed her hands down almost to a complete stop. Anna quickly became upset and almost broke the kiss to question her. However, Elsa, in a split second, as her sister was now very vulnerable, shot her hands on top of her sister's breasts and gently squeezed them. Anna automatically jolted out of the kiss into a gasp and let go of the grip on her sister. The princess arched her back and raised her chest to Elsa, giving her more of her chest to fondle, although, the queen only played with them for a small period of time. Anna felt her sister's hands release from her bosoms and move lower on her outfit. The princess looked down toward her blouse and saw her undoing the buttons. Both of them smiled very excitedly. Anna hoisted herself up, sitting straight on the bed, and threw her arms up so that Elsa could slide off different parts of her clothing easily. The queen continued to remove more layers of her sister's clothing, but became slower on each piece to build up suspense. The whole time, the princess had been in fits of giggles as her sister stripped her, and Elsa couldn't help but giggle along with her. Even before this happened, she always found Anna's laugh to be the most adorable thing in the world, and it was now even better as she did it while revealing her nakedness.

Finally, Elsa got to her undergarments and already could barely handle herself. As her sister blushed, she could see all sorts of undiscovered freckles, which were spread all over Anna's body. Elsa had always admired them and could barley wait to see more. Her reddish-pink underwear nearly made Elsa sweat right then and there; Anna was just too beautiful for her. This was the first time ever Elsa had been truly aroused, though she did not even know what it meant—nor what sex even was. Same went for Anna. Their mother never got the chance to tell them. Although, both of them had heard it around in the air before, kind of like a rumor, but never asked about it. All they knew was that sex was something private and was only to be shared with someone you love. Needless to say, they loved each other.

A moment of silence passed and the queen couldn't wait any longer. She swiftly reached around the princess and unbuckled her sister's bra before taking it off and tossing it aside. Elsa immediately looked like she had been shot as she sat there gaping in awe. Anna didn't know what to do or say. She just awkwardly looked down at herself and kind of presented them with her arms. Still, no one said anything. Elsa loudly gulped, finally breaking the silence between them, and gazed back up at her sister. Anna lied back on her sister's pillow and gestured her finger to lure her closer. Elsa slowly slinked toward her and placed one hand on each side of her. They both gave each other a lustful stare right before they crashed lips together once again.

Just a few seconds into the kiss, the queen shifted on the bed so that she was kneeling overtop Anna's legs—instead of using her arms to support herself in place. Elsa used her arms to feel up her sister again, but not in the way Anna had expected. The queen turned her palms right-side up and touched the tip of her fingers near her sister's navel region. Anna winced from her cool yet soft touch, but then relaxed into it as she felt her fingers slowly rise up. However, Elsa, performing another one of her tricks, unexpectedly stopped halfway up her ribcage. Anna opened her eyes to see if Elsa was watching her and did in fact find the queen looking at her as she bit her lip. The princess looked at her confusingly. She had anticipated the queen's touch much sooner and didn't know what to do or say as they both just stared at each other in silence. As Anna was about to question, she suddenly got caught off guard. The princess gasped, exhaling all the air inside of her as Elsa grabbed her completely bare breasts and squeezed them. Elsa now had the upper hand and French kissed her sister the millisecond after she inhaled. Anna could barely comprehend what was happening. Everything struck her too fast. Luckily, Elsa shortly left her sister's face to express her more exciting and fun side.

The princess could hear and feel her sister moving on the bed again as she closed her eyes and rested to breathe. When gently opening, she saw the queen smiling shyly because of the complete lack of clothing she wore. Anna's arousal shot to even higher ranks than it already was at. Her exposed body was absolutely stunning.

Elsa's hands were linked together down between her thighs as she kneeled. Her straight arms partially shielded her breasts from her sister. Anna could tell she was excited, yet a bit more nervous than she was herself at first. But being the supportive and caring sister that she was, Anna would make sure to appreciate and admire hers just as much as Elsa did for her own.

"Wow! You're beautiful." Anna said, tugging her sister's braid toward her.

"You're beautifuller." Elsa said, getting inches close to the princess' face. Anna looked back up at her and only replied with a sassy expression. Elsa scrunched up her nose and bit her teeth together as she smiled playfully back at her sister's wit.

Out of nowhere, Anna threw her hands up and lightly groped both breasts. Elsa yelped a dangerously loud cry of pleasure and surprise from her sister's sudden action. The princess only giggled at her. After, the room softly embedded in silence until the sounds of moans, breaths, and small amounts of saliva entering two sisters' mouths enacted from sensual kisses between the princess and the queen.

As both of them became more passionate with each other in desires and with tonguing in their own avid rhythm, Elsa's sultry and newly discovered seductive side started to kick in. The queen slowly moved from Anna's mouth down to her neck and started sucking and lightly biting all over, leaving little hickeys every spot she moved from. Anna lifted her chin up and let out a moan from the bottom of her throat. Gradually, Elsa continued to move down and got just above Anna's chest before she paused for a brief moment. The princess braced herself excitedly.

In the blink of an eye, Elsa pressed her lips around Anna's right nip and teased around with her tongue in a circle. Her sister's body slightly tensed up as she exhaled a quick but quiet yelp. Additionally, her chest began to rise and fall slowly as her breathing deepened. Anna let out slow and deep moan as she closed her eyes and smiled. Elsa could feel the desire inside of her growing and would not stop until her dear sister was satisfied. Anna's needs and wants would always come before hers.

After sometime of toying with the princess, Elsa figured her sister probably had enough and finally went in for the kill. She pressed her moist, cold tongue directly on top of the tip and lapped over it multiple times. Anna gasped yet again and rested her hands in her precious sister's hair. After some time, Elsa moved over to the other breast and did the same.

"Ohhh, Elsa." she moaned to her sister. Elsa looked up and smiled. Their centers became increasingly warm by each lick Anna received and Elsa gave. Eventually, Elsa quit suckling and went even further down Anna's body. However, Anna found it very uncomfortable at first, even though the feeling of desire seemed to be flowing toward that area. They both knew it was supposed to be closed off, hence the name "private part" like their mother always said. Although, Elsa had a very strong feeling it was also included for something much more intimate.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked just as Elsa grabbed the front of her sister's panties.

"I don't know… just trust me." Elsa replied. Though Anna had her suspicions, the way her sister did not look up meant that she was sure about this and was determined to do so. The princess did not say anything further as she decided to let Elsa have her way.

She slowly slid off Anna's panties and tossed them to the side. Like the time when she saw her sister's breast for the first time, the queen stared in awe of her sister's shy puss. Because of her sister's wariness, Elsa had to test it cautiously to see if it was in fact an instrument for pleasure. The queen slowly teased her finger down the slit, causing Anna's lower half to lightly buck from a small spark of arousal, although, to the princess, it still felt a little strange. Elsa smiled. Before going for it, she looked up at her sister for permission. Though Anna was very unsure, she allowed it.

"Ah-" The princess yelped as the queen pushed her finger through her tight, wet nether lips, just slightly spreading the opening. Elsa grinned as she pulled her finger almost all the way out, then back in and repeated. The queen watched her sister to see if she was enjoying it. Unfortunately, all Elsa saw was her sister wincing.

"Elsa, th-this feels w-weird." she stuttered in her uncomfortable state.

"Shh, Anna… It'll feel better soon." the queen whispered. After a moment of repetitive thrusts stirring between her slick walls, Anna started feeling what Elsa had predicted. As a result of her newfound pleasure, her body began acting very differently. Her chest began to rise up and down as her breathing deepened. Her fingers dug into the bed sheets, gripping harder with every second. Her eyes delicately fluttered shut, and the corners of her lips started to curve up. Like a small planted sapling, her sensation of desire and lust only grew greater.

"Oh, my, Elsa… Please… don't stop!" Anna softly muttered out. The queen excitedly looked back up and smiled with the expectancy of what she hoped was coming soon. Elsa held Anna's right thigh, which was bent, and rubbed it to comfort whilst putting another finger in. Her sister's left leg jolted into the same position as the other and tensed up. Anna continued to moan and whisper intimate blessings toward her sister. Her delicate sounds fueled Elsa and motivated her to do what she was doing more passionately and pleasurably.

After more repeated strokes, the queen's zealousness kicked in again. Without warning, she pressed her lips around her sister's clit and licked it several times. All of the sudden, Anna's hips automatically bucked into her sister's face, surprising Elsa, causing her eyes to widen from her sister's sudden outburst. Though, the queen only smiled as this was a sign that her pleasure would soon be at its max.

Next, Elsa removed her fingers and quickly replaced them with her tongue. Anna once again bucked her hips forward as her sister tasted her tight cave that inhabited her slick juices, which Elsa happily slurped up. The queen stretched her hands out on her sister body. One hand began groping Anna's breasts, and the other held her sister's hand lovingly to calm and comfort her.

"Easy, Anna." the queen cooed to her sister before returning her lips to the princess' puss. Anna held her hand tight as she continued, and arched her back as she cried. However, the cry she let out sounded much too real, accidentally causing her sister to actually think it was a cry of pain. Elsa quickly lifted her head up from Anna's core all the way up to her face and looked at her with concern.

"Anna? I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" she asked holding her sister's head, eyeing her down. Anna just slowly opened her eyes before speaking.

"No, Elsa, I'm fine. This feels… amazing. Please… keep going!" the princess replied, panting. Her eyes were only half open as she spoke due to her drunken state. Elsa smiled and quickly kissed her before going back down.

"You worry me." she whispered, and slowly returned back to her core. Though, upon returning, she did not continue passionately like Anna had expected. Instead, she went faster and harder unlike anything she's done before. Anna's moans and gasps continued to motivate her sister, becoming louder and more pleasing to listen to, almost as if her cries were music for the queen, and her tongue probing in and out was how she played her like an instrument.

Just after a few seconds, the queen had finally fulfilled her sister. Anna's whole body tensed up, and her hips bucked into Elsa yet again. Her eyes shut tight as she came hard. The princess let out all of her air in a loud cry, squeezing her sister's hand as hard as she could. Elsa had only the slightest bit of an idea of what was happening. She seemed to figure out the whole sex thing by herself from just one experience. From this, Elsa could feel what she didn't know as "cum" flow out of Anna's nether lips and pour all over her tongue. Anna threw her head back and tightly gripped the bed sheets with her other hand at the same time time. The queen made sure to clean her all out as Anna slowly recovered from her intense high. The princess' whole body felt warm and well relaxed as it took some time for her to convalesce. As a small but charming gift of her gratitude, Anna brought Elsa's hand that she took during the experience up to her mouth and pressed her lips on her knuckle, making it a long and very loving kiss.

The princess felt her sister shift up toward her as she settled and opened her eyes only to see Elsa lustfully lick her lips that were covered in her creamy cum. Anna tugged her braid down and pulled her into a nice relaxing kiss, also groping both of her sister's breast at the same time. Elsa let out a deep moan. They both slowly broke away and gazed at each other afterwards.

"Do I get my turn?" Elsa asked sarcastically. They both started moving around on the bed until Anna was on top.

"Anything for my queen." the princess replied, smiling.

She wasted no time. Anna began almost the same way Elsa did. Before kissing her neck, she first started sucking and lightly biting her chin. The queen was clearly much more excited than Anna was at first and could not stop smiling with anticipation because of it. After a small length of time, Anna moved back up to her sister's mouth and began to make out again. As they kissed, both of them could tell that Elsa was much better at dominating. No matter how hard she tried, Anna could not prevail over her sister. Luckily, she swiftly came up with a plan that she predicted would almost completely guarantee her victory. The princess rushed her hands down to the chest of the queen and pressed against them. However, Elsa already kind of expected something like this to happen, so she had no reaction. But with Anna's sly mind, that wasn't her entire plan. Anna then quickly rushed her right hand down to Elsa's core and tapped her hand against the slit. Elsa shot her eyes open, bucked, and yelped all at the same time. She was not expecting for it to be that extreme of a feeling.

As her tongue stopped ruling over Anna's, the princess now had the opportunity she'd been looking for. In a split second, she hooked her index finger inside of her sister's mouth, opening it just a bit more so she could penetrate inside. Anna was now without a doubt the one dominating—but like all things, it shortly came to an end. The princess sat up and looked at her sister as she straddled her. The queen looked back lustfully, though, also a bit surprised.

"That's cheating!" she said, putting her hands behind her head, clearly trying to show off her chest so that Anna would express her passionate talents, pleasures, and love to them with her greatly enthusiastic tongue. The princess pressed her lips together and giggled. A brief moment passed by and she lowered herself down, lightly touching her finger to her sister's chin. Elsa looked at her confused. Anna lustfully grinned and slowly moved downwards between her breasts. She gently placed her hands on each one and started playing with them. She delicately rubbed them, bounced them around, and lightly tweaked her nips—all whilst giggling to her sister. Elsa loved it. She even started giggling along with her.

Soon after, they stopped and Anna lowered herself to suckle on her sister's hardened nip. Elsa started to writhe slowly in rhythm with her breathing shortly after she began. Anna kept alternating on each one every few seconds or so, almost as if she couldn't pick which one to have.

Anna started to slow down and decided to fool around with her breasts some more. This time, Anna decided to tease her a bit first. She looked up at her sister and bit the queen's nip very lightly before pressing her tongue against the tip, tapping it multiple times as she held it in place. She eventually switched breasts and repeated. Just over a minute, she placed her mouth on one of her breasts, and began to suck it a bit harder than before, pretending like she was a baby breastfeeding. From desire, Elsa threw her head back and smiled as her sister sucked her lovingly.

Eventually, Anna realized that she had been taking too long and that Elsa must've been near out of patience. Before she was about to make her sister reach her peak, she went up and caressed her face while speaking softly to her.

"You ready?" Anna asked, excitedly biting her lip.

"I am." Elsa replied, also biting her lip. The princess paused and stared at her.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Anna slowly backed away from her face and shifted down to the very end of the bed where the legs of her sister rested at. As she slid down, her fingers lightly followed behind on Elsa's body. The queen's eyes delicately fluttered shut. When she arrived, the princess paused and gazed for a few seconds to admire the once highly secluded area of her sister's puss like how Elsa did. In just a few seconds, her fingers reached forward. Anna spread the tight folds with her index finger and thumb on one hand before finally pushing her opposite index finger in. Elsa threw her head back from this great feeling of ecstasy and bit down on her knuckle. The queen always had been the more sensitive one to contact, so this feeling only made her writhe and react more. The princess could obviously tell she was enjoying it and would happily continue to satisfy her new lover.

Continuous thrusts from Anna's finger delightfully pleased Elsa before she suddenly shoved another finger in. Elsa throated a short, deep moan whilst grabbing her sister's free hand with both of hers right before Anna switched her motion. The princess turned her fingers so that they were facing up horizontally and parallel with each other. Next, she bent them into a hook shape, so her fingers touched the ceiling of it, and repeated numerous times. Elsa tightly shut her eyes as she cried.

"Oh, Anna… this feels so good. Ah… don't stop!" And Anna did not. Rub after rub to the inside of her tight puss continued to make Elsa moan and plead to her sister to keep on going. The princess only giggled as she enjoyed the sounds of desire and ecstasy escaping her throat like her sister did. Anna could only imagine the sound she'd make when she finally reaches her climax. Suddenly, excitement fled over her. The princess desperately wanted to know, so what better time than now to speed things up? It really mattered not.

Anna quickly took her fingers out and ran her tongue across the slit first to see one more little reaction out of her dear sibling. Once more, the queen winced, and before she knew it, had her little sister's tongue probing and licking ferociously inside the folds. Elsa's eyes rolled back automatically and her hands positioned on top of Anna's strawberry blonde hair. The princess greatly enjoyed the taste of her sister's wetness that inhabited inside of her core, continuing to lick and suck it up until she was finished.

In just a matter of seconds after speeding up, Anna felt Elsa's hips buck into her face and grinned. The queen's eyes and mouth shot open as she gasped. The princess now really started to pick up the pace. Whilst speeding up her tonguing, Anna moved her hand and rubbed Elsa's clit to give her the best peak that she deserved. She looked up and saw the corners of her sister's lips curve into a smile, but right after, something unexpected happened. As the princess felt the tasty orgasmic juices spew on to her tongue and lips, a light blue shine emitted from Elsa's chest. Unfortunately, her eyes were now shut tight due to her climax, so she did not notice. A sparkling beam of ice and light shot out of her mouth as Elsa gasped into the air, causing snow to start falling throughout the room.

Elsa slowly awoke from her high after a moment. Her eyes took their time to open as she heavily panted and lied on her bed. She somehow did not notice the snowflakes falling all around, but even worse, she didn't notice Anna shivering.

"Elsa… It's c-c-c-cold…" the princess softly cried in her chattering teeth. Elsa lifted herself toward the princess, noticing the horror of what she had done.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, first shooing the snow away and then gently pulling her up to then slip under the covers. Elsa held her tight to comfort and warm her up. Immediate remorse was the only feeling that ran through her as she pleaded many times for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Anna! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me! Are you OK!?" she cried out, holding Anna's forehead against her own. Anna smiled and snuggled up into her under the blankets. Her head nuzzled underneath Elsa's chin, partially resting her face on her sister's soft chest as she hugged her. The princess licked her lips clean before she spoke.

"I'm fine, Elsa. As long as I'm with you, I know that you cannot hurt me. …Well, I mean you can hurt me, but I'll know that you didn't mean to or it just won't hurt as much, and-" the queen smiled from her usual ramblings and slid down to eye level, so she could silence her with a kiss. After, they both gazed at each other in silence admiringly; however, something just over Anna caught the queen's attention. The darkness of night presented itself just outside her window in the usual, eerie way she always knew. The only lights were the moon and the ones far off on the mountain side—the bright lanterns that shone out through townsfolk windows. Somehow, neither of one of them realized how late it had gotten during their little session together; although, who would?

Anna noticed her distant eyes and turned around to see. She displayed the same confused look and thought the same things after spotting the darkness of night. She then turned to look back at her sister. Surprisingly, she was already wearing a nightgown made of ice. After the princess admired it, Elsa's hand twirled around and out flowed streams of ice. They circled around Anna's feet and spiraled its way up to her neck, creating one for her. The princess looked at it for some time, examining the pretty little details and adorned ice crystals that her sister neatly added on. Anna thanked her after she spoke of its beauty.

"Oh, Elsa, it's beautiful…" Anna paused and looked back up at her, smiling, "just like you." she said caressing her sister's face. Elsa didn't know what to say as she lied there only smiling back.

Despite it being ice, the princess found it extremely soft and presumed that it should perfect for cuddling in. She snuggled herself into it under the blankets, getting herself all nice and cozy, so her sister could cuddle her. But by the way Anna moved as she did this, made Elsa laugh and triggered playfulness. Although it was very unnatural, since she was an elegant queen, Elsa dived over to her sister, straddling her, and began tickling her all over, even though they had just gotten comfortable. Anna wiggled in bursts of laughter to try and break free from her sister's grasp, but never to succeed. Elsa seemed to be enjoying this almost too much, for her sister started to get too loud. She saw her sister's mouth open for a loud outburst of laughter, but quickly muffled it with a tender kiss to her lips. Elsa stopped tickling, and Anna stopped squirming. Both of them decided to relax and enjoy one another's kiss.

The queen eventually ended it and positioned herself so that Anna's back was resting down on top of her, holding her from behind. The princess sank comfortably into Elsa's warm embrace. They took a minute or two to enjoy one's company before Anna broke the silence to speak.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"Hmm?" Elsa questioned.

"When did you find out that you loved me? Or, let's say… how long ago did you have feelings for me?"

"Oh, um… well, it kind of started with a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah, at the beginning, you were standing at the side of my bed, and I was looking up at you." As she continued, Anna began realizing it was also the same dream as hers. "I asked you what you were doing, and then I think you said you loved me or something, then kissed me."

"Wait, wait, wait, did you push me away, and then I kissed you again?" the princess asked as she turned around and hoisted her body up with her arms overtop of Elsa. Confused, the queen sat up straighter and replied.

"…Uh, yeah… how did you know?"

"Because I had the same dream and that's kind of the reason why I fell in love with you, too!" Anna said speedily. Elsa was in awe. She couldn't believe this. It must've been destiny.

"Whoa…" was the only thing the queen could muster as her eyes trailed away in thought. Anna shifted on the bed, so she was now straddling her sister and slowly took her hands in hers. Elsa snapped out of thought and gazed into her eyes.

"I guess it was a sign that we are just meant to be." Anna whispered. Her sister smiled back, but then sighed shortly after. The princess looked at her confused and nervous; she was very unsure of what she was going to say. Fortunately, it wasn't anything bad.

"Well, Anna… that's not entirely true. I haven't been completely honest with myself lately." she said looking back, lightly pressing her lips together.

"Hmm?" the princess questioned. Elsa sighed again, looking down.

"The first time I saw you in thirteen years… at my coronation party… it was almost… like my heart nearly stopped." Anna blushed. "Your beauty and humour at the time was just so innocent and unreal that it felt like it was tampering with my heart and actually made me believe that I liked you. But… I knew after I said we couldn't be together like we were as kids and after I saw you with that…that… good-for-nothing prince that it could never be. I couldn't stop thinking about you when I went up the mountain. I almost cried because I knew it could never work out. But extraordinarily…" Elsa raised her hand up to Anna's face to caress her, "it did." The princess slightly shifted on the bed a bit before she spoke.

"Well, what if I told you that that happened to me too?" the princess said, raising her eyebrow.

"Ooh, intriguing. Please, tell me!" she said, resting her hands behind her head. Before Anna started, she moved back and lied down flat on top of her sister with her chin resting on her entwined hands.

"OK, well, the same reaction you had when we first met happened to me, too, but I was just a little too hyped for love to realize it. I didn't even know where I was trying to go with it. But anyways, there were actually other times when I felt it even more."

"Go on."

"K, um… y'know when I came back to life after I froze?" Elsa looked at her uneasy for a second.

"Yes…?"

"Well, when I saw you holding me as you cried, it made me realize just how much you actually cared and didn't want to see me hurt. I also realized that was why you left me for so long. You just wanted to protect me, and I finally get that now. Also …going a bit off topic… it was cute the way you were holding me." Anna finished, hugging the queen's torso. Elsa just laughed and pet her head gently.

"Well-"

"Ah, I'm not done yet! Two more things made me fall in love with you. One quick one was when I said I love you… That one's self-explanatory. But the second one was my birthday."

"Birthday?" Elsa asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you know how it all went already. It was just at the end of the day when I got to take care of you in your bed that made it the best and most adorable thing that happened to me." Elsa chuckled. "What? The way you looked on the bed was cute. Is that a bad thing?" Anna questioned sassily, though, a bit irritated. The queen quickly silenced her laughing.

"No, no, it isn't."

"Then why were you laughing?" The princess asked, moving toward her, so there were only just inches between their faces. Elsa did not reply right away. Both of them paused in an awkward silence whilst Anna awaited her response. Elsa smirked, then pushed her lips onto her sister's. Anna wasn't really surprised, but her eyes slowly fluttered shut regardless. The queen tilted her head back, breaking the kiss, and rested on her pillows.

"Because I love you." she cooed before pulling the princess to the vacant side of the bed, where she would lay the rest of the night. Anna slid herself under and relaxed into the embrace that Elsa gently incased her in.

"I love you." the princess whispered.

"I love you, too." the queen replied before giving her a quick kiss. From then on, they would happily live out the rest of their lives together as lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful. Humorous. Loving.

"How can one person be so perfect?" Elsa thought as she caressed the side of Anna's face with her thumb. "How lucky am I to have her in my life?"

Bright rays of the gorgeous morning sun shone through the queen's window, delicately warming and comforting her as she snuggled up next to her sleeping lover. The queen sat there and examined her face carefully, scoping out the tiniest of details as she pondered for a bit. She lied there peacefully counting her blessings.

Unending gratefulness was all she could give at this point. No amount of anguish could ever reach a level that could compete with the sheer happiness she now possessed. Finally ending up with Anna was truly the best that could ever happen to Elsa, and she would do absolutely anything she possibly could to keep them from being apart. Even just having this time to be with her appeared to the queen as the greatest gift she could ever receive. Throughout a boggled mind, worries and fears, shed tears, and with enough heartache and confusion, they both got what they longed for.

"I love you so much, Anna." Elsa whispered, tenderly giving her a kiss. As they touched once again, the queen felt the warmth of love course through her body.

After pulling away, she tucked a few strands of hair behind Anna's ear and waited for her awakening. In that time, she turned to the ceiling and thought about what happened last night—wondering what it all was. She remembered vividly how Anna first kissed her and how her tongue danced and probed with her own. How she stripped Anna of her clothing and touched her perfect body. How creamy her juices tasted, the sounds she made Anna make, and the way their bodies and curves fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces. Though, why did the areas so private feel so good? Why did she instinctively have the feeling that it would in some way be tremendous? Was that perhaps what sex truly is? Elsa had a hunch.

"Good morning!" a voice cheerfully said at her side. Elsa smiled in excitement and turned over to her sister.

"Good morning!" she responded, pulling Anna's face towards hers, gently touching at the forehead. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did!" the princess replied, still smiling.

"Did you have any dreams?"

"No." she answered, sighing. Seeing her sister's bit of misfortune, the queen pulled Anna in much closer, so they were now tightly pressed up against each other. For what seemed like a long time, the sisters stayed snuggled there for about twenty seconds, closing their eyes in a deep comfort. Anna even moved her hand after some time to hold Elsa's braid. In high adoration, the queen smiled and moved in to kiss her once again. Anna returned the smile after and focused on her sister's lips, staring at them with a plan. She then went in for another kiss, this time a bit longer and fiercer, and eventually pulled away. Just a second after parting and lustfully gazing, both of them quickly moved back in, this time for a gentle, slow, and sensual make out. Whilst forcing forward, oddly, they aimed nowhere for dominance; heck, they barely even tried to get in each other's mouth. Tenderly sucking away at the soft skin and licking all around as far as they could reach was all they intended to do. It was indeed rather sloppy for a queen and princess, but they cared little at this time, since they were fully driven by lust and curiosity, making them so carefree to the point where saliva was smeared to their cheeks and past their chins.

Like a child anticipating a new toy, Anna became a bit grabby, or lack of a better word, impatient. The sound of slurping from the gentle sucks of her sister and the sensation of her face being subject to the queen's tongue truly had its way with Anna's thoughts. Beginning to writhe her body into her sister, the princess placed a single hand upon Elsa's collar and made her way down, planning to persuade her into having a little fun. However, Elsa knew she couldn't let herself get carried away at this time. Only a millisecond before Anna had the chance, the queen grabbed her wrist and moved it away. She then quickly pulled her in and squeezed her tighter than before.

"Oh, come on, Elsa!" Anna pouted, barely being able to move.

"I'm sorry, my darling, but you know we can't right now. People are awake, and we don't want to be too loud." Anna's only response was a short groan after she tried to break free a few times. Elsa giggled for a second before she moved beside her ear to whisper.

"But I am free tonight." Anna's face suddenly lit up with a very excited smile. Snuggling up just underneath her sister's chin, the princess realized she would have to accept her lot, even though she was just dying for the time to come. Also, Anna knew that her sister would definitely make it worth the wait. This tantalizing yet slow wait made the princess way more thrilled than she should have been.

As she held her sister literally close to her heart, Elsa could no doubt feel the excitement that her sister was emitting. She was practically quivering in anticipation as she laid there.

"My, my, Anna, what's gotten into you?" the queen asked as a bit of a joke. Anna chuckled and draped her arms around Elsa's neck.

"Oh, nothing… it's just that I love you so much!" she replied, gazing just an inch apart from one another. Elsa's heart unexpectedly skipped a beat from her endless charm.

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible." the princess quickly responded, shutting her eyes as she shook her head.

"Well it most certainly is, and you can't do anything about it!" Elsa said playfully before suddenly moving on top of Anna to hold her from above. The princess laughed as her sister settled, but then awkwardly lied in silence as the queen buried herself underneath Anna's chin. Confused, the princess tapped her on the shoulder, but to no reply. She tried once more a few seconds later, but still the same result. Not knowing what else to do, Anna slowly wrapped her arms around the queen, holding her like a baby as Elsa would've done. Though the princess was clueless as to why her sister was acting so strange, Anna found this absolutely heartwarming. No wonder Elsa always held her like a mother; it truly was one of the most adoring moments of her life; it felt possibly even better than the one being held. Although, through all of her enjoyment, she forgot that Elsa was still the one in question.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" she asked, starting to get a bit worried. "Elsa?" she called to her again.

"Anna…" the queen groaned, moving up on her sister's body.

"Yes?"

"Hold me tighter!" she demanded, curling up in a ball. The princess giggled before she spoke.

"Elsa, are you alright? You seem a bit… I dunno… different?" she questioned, stroking her head.

"I'm just…" yawning, "still a little tired. And you didn't hold me tighter like I wanted!" the queen pouted sarcastically.

"Oh, right, sorry." doing what her sister pleased.

"That's much better!" Elsa cooed as her face rested just below Anna's chin.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, Anna." And together they lied in silence for the next few minutes or so.

Peacefully reposing in their tenderhearted embrace, accidentally, neither one of them grasped the fact of how long they had still been in bed. As the sun continuously rose over the horizon, Elsa would soon have to recede to her queenly duties. With a short grunt of her throat, looking at the window, she let out a deep breath and began to slowly emerge from her bed.

"Well, I should probably get up now… I have a lot to do." she spoke whilst stretching her arms.

"Haha, like talking to the brothers?" the princess replied sarcastically, sitting back with her arms behind her head.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that." she said aloud, standing away from Anna at the side of the bed. "…'Cuz now I know what they truly came here for…" she then quietly murmured to herself.

A few short minutes passed as the queen stepped inside her bathroom and prepped herself for the day ahead. Using her powers to speed things up a bit, the queen had returned in no time at all. When spotting her sister, she could see that Anna was sitting at the side of the bed gathering up all of her scattered clothing. Realizing that she had not changed yet, Elsa made her way over to Anna, but then stopped before she knew she was present. The queen smirked as she thought of different ways to tease and play around with her. Since they were now more than comfortable with each other's naked body, there was really no point in shielding themselves behind some sort of cover just to do something as little as change. Additionally, the princess would no doubt just adore this sort of thing. So, with an idea cooked up, the queen marched over to her now kind of useless dressing screen and stood at it sideways to her sister, smirking.

Noticing something in her peripherals, the princess turned her head only to see her sister standing with a smile. Anna watched her—a little befuddled of what she intended to do, but also very curious. Elsa suddenly positioned her hands just underneath her oxters and stood still. Slowly, her hands started down her body, moving with some sass. Making sure to really capture Anna's attention, she purposely moved very enthusiastically around her chest. Afterwards, she started to tweak the buttons of her nightgown, causing the princess to feel somewhat tingly as she bit the inside of her cheek. Somehow not realizing it sooner, Anna's body seemed to be getting a little too intrigued. After just slightly moving her leg, the princess could feel her core completely drenched in her juices, heaving to see more.

With the flick of both wrists, Elsa threw the nightgown off her shoulders and once again exposed her naked body unto her sister, covering only her breasts with her arm. In the spike of her arousal, Anna's eyes lit up and gave her sister a naughty smile. Seeing that she wanted more, a simple improvisation would be all it takes to fulfill her sister's satisfaction. With a movement so fluent, Elsa faced away from her sister and vanished behind the screen, giving Anna only a brief glimpse of her rump—the only part of the queen that had yet to be seen until now.

Anna was in awe. So perfect was the ass of the queen that it left Anna barely breathing; though, only being able to witness it for that quick second was far too short. The princess needed something else fast, or surely her sanity would break from being cooped up for too long. Luckily for her, in addition to what she had just done, Elsa still had some plans. Knowing her own room like the back of her hand, conveniently, the queen knew that the angle in which the sun entered through her window at this time would cast a perfect silhouette of her body on the other side of the screen. Toying with her sister, Elsa stretched her arms out for an unnecessarily long amount of time, playfully provoking her body to Anna, but only as a black two-dimensional outline. Nonetheless, Anna gawked in astonishment. Her jaw dropped seeing the two perfect and round outlines of her chest and the delicious curves of her hips. The princess bit her lip, waiting to see what was next.

Unexpectedly, Elsa suddenly emerged fully clothed from behind the screen and made her way over to Anna. Confused and slightly upset, the princess opened her mouth to speak, but struggled in finding something to piece together. She sat dumbfounded at the edge of the bed with her mouth open, feeling as if her vocal cords had been clipped. She was utterly at a loss of words.

Soon enough, she found Elsa just steps in front of her—nearly within arm's length. From what just happened, Anna only hoped that she would do something to her. Though as she approached, the only thing she did was give her a long kiss before she finally spoke.

"See you tonight!" she whispered, and with that, Elsa exited the room.

"…Did she just tease me?" Anna asked herself. "She did, didn't she?" realizing what Elsa was doing all along. "Oh, she's gonna get it tonight!" she said with determination.

Excited for the joys to come, she snuck over to her room after a few minutes and, being the jovial princess that she was, sang a few songs to herself as she readied for the day.

As the hours passed, everything seemed to be going pretty slowly. Absolutely nothing was happening, and silence was the only thing accompanying the halls. Suspicious however, as not a single guard was anywhere in sight; though, Anna didn't worry much about it. She instead drifted away and channeled her thoughts to her sister and to their little bit of fun. Still wondering a few things, the princess began to question.

First of all, like her sister asked, what exactly were they doing last night and why did it feel so fantastic? Anna realized that surely it was just a natural human reaction, but still had her speculations as to why it was so great. It just seemed almost unreal. The feeling of pleasure, love, satisfaction, and fulfillment truly let her and her heart feel pure ecstasy—something that the princess never knew could be felt or even reached for, and now, making her wonder if it could even be exceeded. Sadly, only time will tell.

Secondly, what's up with Drake? Why is he here and where does he keep popping out of? Certainly Elsa must know the answer. She has talked with him a few times, so what must he be telling her? No doubt it's something negative, or Elsa would've told her by now, but just what exactly? Could he be here because of the brothers? Is he secretly one of them hoping to gain the sisters' trust so he can later sabotage them? Or is he here for a completely different reason? What about his appearance? Could he be self-conscious? Did something terrible happen to him that he doesn't want anyone to see? Or could it be that he's somebody they've already met?

"Not likely." she whispered, "I don't remember anyone with a voice such as his."

Lastly, what did this mean for the sisters? What can and will eventually happen to their relationship? Can they keep this a secret forever or will they somehow become exposed? What about their love as a whole? How will it change in a few years? Will they become more than just lovers or will they split and never get the chance? The princess sighed. Sooner or later she would eventually find all these answers.

Suddenly, Anna stopped in her tracks. Something seeming very sinister from the corner of her eye immediately caught her attention. Her body slowly began to shake, and her spine started to tingle in the way she knew danger. Without trying to look frightened, she turned her head to the right and saw him standing there. The prince known as James stood right of Anna in place of an intersecting corridor. Neither of them made a sound or even blinked. Anna soon felt as if warm water had been poured on her head, traveling down to the back of her hands and concluding on her finger tips as her muscles tensed up in an overwhelming fear. She remembered as she walked around the castle the absolute and complete inexistence of any guards or people. She realized that she was alone with this man and any trick he could pull right now could end very disastrously for her. However, something nagged at her. Why of all places was he here?

"Shouldn't he be in a meeting with his brother and Elsa or something?" she thought. Anna knew full well that the room for that kind of stuff was nowhere near here, so it had her wondering.

Whatever the reason was, it was not nearly as important as the problem at hand. Anna needed to figure out a way to leave without acting suspicious or scared. Without meaning to, the princess accidently moved back a step, almost as if her leg had a mind of its own. Anna would quickly realize that that was a huge mistake.

About two seconds after, James stepped forward once and grinned. Like some sort of superhero, the princess sensed incredible danger and widened her eyes as she gawked in terror. All of the sudden, she could hear her conscience at the back of her mind screaming at her.

"RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!" it yelled. And just like that, Anna did. The princess booked it for her life, sprinting as fast as she could to get away from this beast. Unfortunately, her dress was clearly not one fond of running and was significantly slowing the princess down. Although her attempts were full of might, she did not prevail. Sorry to say, James was very quick and had caught her. He quickly looked left and right for any signs of life and grabbed hold of her arm—suddenly putting her to a stop as he pinned her up against the wall. He held one hand tightly to her neck and was fidgeting around with his pocket with the other.

"Let me go!" she yelled whilst doing the best she could to resist his grasp by pushing his arm away. For a moment, she was actually making great progress and was about to break free. That was until the prince pulled a short blade out and held it to her neck. Absolute terror struck the princess hard the second she saw it, and lost all of her strength.

"Quiet!" the man demanded, "We wouldn't want things to get too messy already, would we?"

"What do you want from me!?" she asked angrily, still trying to push his hand away.

"Oh, nothing much… Just your kingdom." pressing the blade onto her neck. Anna's eyes shot open.

"Wh… what? What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? I mean I want your kingdom; it's exactly how it sounds!" Suddenly, a rage started burning from within Anna's heart as she knew another one of these bastards from the same family was again trying to take over. The nerve people have!

"You'll never get away with this! I'll tell my sister, and-" "Oh, please," James said, cutting her off. "you won't tell anyone, especially not your sister."

"Why not!?"

"Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious? It's only been a short time, n' I can already tell that you're braver than she is. If you told her, she'd freak out and have a panic attack, and you know it."

"You're wrong! You don't know Elsa like I do." Anna said, getting angrier and angrier.

"Oh, really? Hans told us about how she went cowering up the mountain and built that little ice castle. Need I say more?" Anna did not say anything in reply mainly because she didn't quite know how. Yes, Elsa did run up the mountain in fear, but James didn't know the other side of that story. Elsa did it because she was too afraid of her powers to even be around Anna. The princess knew full well that it was because she was trying to protect her and because she loved her. Though, if the she did say it was because of those reasons, she feared it could somehow result in the discovery of their secret.

"…Face it, princess, your sister is a wreck, and you're just nothing! Soon I'll rid all of you, and this castle will be mine!" Like a firework, her rage spiked again.

"You're gonna regret saying that!"

"Oh, sure." he said, no doubt mocking her. "Besides, you'll never get the chance." Without hesitation, he started pushing the blade hard into her neck, making a thin, clean cut that he slowly began carving to the left. The princess winced at the pain as she kept trying to push his arm away—but it was no use. Blood started oozing from the opening and made trails down to her prettily designed dress. As it got about half an inch long, the princess opened her mouth to yelp in pain, but James knew what was coming, and quickly covered her mouth. Anna's now muffled cries would be heard by nobody in the castle, and she began to feel a lost sense of hope. Would no one come to help her? Was this her fate? Would she never see Elsa again? …No… Anna would not have it.

Using absolutely all of the strength she could muster, Anna kicked as hard as she possibly could right into his groin. The moment after, there were a few seconds of silence and the grip from his hands loosened. The princess opened her eyes and looked down to see the prince hunched over in what appeared to be a great pain. James then looked up at the princess with very vacant and distant eyes. Startlingly, blood started dripping from his mouth. Anna looked at him, shocked and confused, wondering if she actually kicked him with enough power to make him bleed. No… There was no way. It wasn't even near the area she kicked and it most likely wasn't enough force to do so, so how? The princess eventually realized what happened after taking a longer look.

The blood appeared to be gushing fast down to his chest. His body became weak, and not long after, gave out and fell. His now lifeless body—once a terrible excuse for a gentleman—toppled to the floor. Anna already noticed what had happened, but some sort of dagger had been pierced through the middle of his throat. Feeling the presence of someone standing in front of her, Anna quickly looked up and saw Drake holding none other than the bloody shiv that ended Prince James' life. Anna didn't know what to do or say. Too many things were going on in her head for her to comprehend reality that she barley even believed he died.

"Are you ok?" He asked, snapping the princess out of her mind, wiping the blood on his trousers.

"Y-you killed him…" she said weakly.

"Are you ok?" he asked a little more sternly.

"Y-yeah… I'll be fine." she stuttered whilst holding the cut on her neck.

"Good." he replied, putting his hand behind his back to sheathe his dagger. He looked downward to the ground where James laid and went to pick him up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." he said, putting him on his shoulder. "You should probably get out of here."

"Y-yes." she said, about to leave. "Thank you." Drake nodded once before the princess quickly left to her room where she would stay until further notice.

When she arrived and sat down to think, it seemed to her as if what just happened in the past few minutes were something like a dream. Her mind couldn't seem to fathom that Drake had actually killed him—though every time she felt or thought about the wound now embedded in her neck, she would always realize it was.

Speaking of which, Anna thought it'd be best to hide the scar in case someone got a little curious and asked where it came from. Everyone knows she was bad for those types of situations. Luckily, she had just the right thing for her problem—a dress containing a neck piece that goes all the way up to her chin; though, Anna always found it uncomfortable and never to her liking. Regardless, she put it on without hesitation.

Afterwards, the princess sat back down, holding herself because no one else could. Downright panic was all that was going on in her head. A series of flashbacks and images kept portraying around her mind, making her feel paranoid and hopeless. Such flashbacks and images were of that lowlife Hans. All she thought was that it was happening again—some so called "prince" trying to take rule; although, when James had said it, it seemed like his plan was a lot more thought out, causing Anna to fret even more. Adding onto the negativity, if James was in hopes of taking over, then certainly Ulfric was in on it as well.

Anna nearly collapsed in distress. Tears of sorrow and horror began forming in her vision. At this point, she wanted nothing else but comfort, affection, and love. It was very clear what she needed right now.

"I want Elsa." she sobbed in her palms.

Countless minutes of despair eventually drove Anna into a quiet nap. When she awoke, a few hours had seemed to have passed by, and it was finally dinner time. The princess couldn't be happier because it was the first time since morning that she was able to see her sister—and from all the things that happened, she rightfully deserved to.

She made haste to the dining room, darting around corners and very few people as quick as she could. At last, she arrived at her destination, but stopped before entering. Anna took a second to calm down and prepare herself. She obviously didn't want look too frightened at Ulfric and definitely didn't want to look too excited at Elsa. There was no doubt that they were both already inside from the chatting that could be heard. Slowly, she opened the door and saw Elsa, Ulfric, Kai, and mistakenly forgetting, Drake. The three men looked up as she entered, and Elsa turned around to meet her. The sisters immediately locked sight with one another and smiled. The princess could barely contain her happiness, and knowing Anna, Elsa could sense it. As she sat down in the seat next to her sister, the queen smirked at her with a bit of confusion, forming a look that said, "What are you so happy about?" Elsa assumed that she was probably just excited for the night ahead. With all the things she had planned, it was no wonder why Anna would be.

Before long, dinner had been served. With just a few bites taken out of everyone's dish, with the exception of Kai and Drake because Kai did not eat at this time and Drake somehow was already finished again, Ulfric spoke up to ask a question.

"Excuse me, has anyone seen my brother anywhere?" turning his head around the table to each person. Before everyone said the usual _"sorry, I have not," _the princess nearly spit out her food remembering what happened to him, also accidentally catching everyone's attention. Elsa's breathtaking beauty seemed to have made her forgot all about him for the moment, and now she would have to quickly provide the prince with an unexpected lie. However, when she looked up at Ulfric to speak, he stared back at her with a face that cued both suspicion and anger, knowing that she was hiding something important. Though after that happened, Anna did not say a word. She just nervously broke eye contact and looked down at her plate. Seeking comfort to get her mind off him, without turning her head, the princess slowly and secretively grabbed hold of her sister's free hand. Elsa slightly turned to look at her and grinned. She absolutely didn't mind at all, but she did know there was definitely something going on. After all, Anna was acting a bit weird when she entered. But regardless of all that, Elsa didn't really care. She knew she would find out sooner or later. Until the queen was given the chance, the sisters would remain in their seats with the comforting gentleness of soft hands throughout the rest of the dinner.

Soon enough, supper had concluded. With everyone satisfied and ready for the rest of the evening, servants came out of the kitchen to rid each person of their plate. Ulfric, Kai, and Drake headed out shortly after, finally leaving the sisters to be alone after so long. The two of them gazed tenderly into each other's eyes as they sat there still holding one another's hand. Placing her elbow on the table, Elsa rested her chin in her palm, silently admiring/adoring her sister. Charmingly, Anna rested both elbows on the table and brought the queen's knuckle up to her lips whilst shutting her eyes and thinking the same.

"So what was that all about?" the queen asked not long after they settled.

"What was what all about?" the princess replied, opening her eyes.

"That thing about James."

"…Oh…" she hesitated with a sheepish chuckle. "Nothing…" not knowing what other to say.

"Nothing?" Elsa questioned, raising her eyebrow in disbelief. "Why do I doubt that?"

"How 'bout we go to my room?!" the princess recommended, quickly standing up. Elsa let out a small giggle knowing that Anna was avoiding the subject.

"OK," she said as she stood up. "let's go then!"

The two of them hurried through the halls, giggling like children about to cause mischief. Shortly, they both arrived at her room and stepped inside. Almost barely even entering, Anna was already having her way with Elsa. Only within just a few seconds did she have her sister up against the wall with her dress almost taken off her shoulders. Although Elsa was having the time of her life, she realized they both should do just one more thing before they begin.

"Anna! Hold on just a sec!" she cried out, laughing as she tried to give herself a bit of space.

"What now?!" the princess said with just a slight bit of irritation.

"How 'bout we go brush our teeth early?"

"What?" the princess said as she backed away from her sister's neck in a bit of confusion.

"Well, we just ate. We don't want smell bad now, do we?" Anna looked at her in shock.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Did my breath stink!?" covering her mouth in a panic.

"No, no, no, Anna!" waving her hands to calm her down, still slightly giggling. "It's okay; I haven't even smelled it yet!" The princess put her hand to her chest and sighed in relief.

"Oh, jeez! You had me worried there!" Anna simmered. Elsa giggled once more.

"Yeah, but you know I'd still love you anyways." delicately holding under her sister's chin.

"I know." she grinned.

"Well, anyways, we should get to it. I'll be back in a sec." she finished as her finger softly traced down Anna's jaw.

"I can't wait." the princess whispered after her door shut.

Anna sprung with sheer elation through her bathroom door by the balls of her feet. Finally after so long she would once again get to see and experiment on the absolute heaven-like features that were blessed on her sister's body. She couldn't wait to see what she could do to them and what Elsa planned to do with her. Anna could barely handle the suspense. Just by thinking about it, wetness was already building up in her core. She began to imagine the possibilities, even acting out the ones she found greatest. One such thought had the princess bent over the counter pretending to be her sister showing off that sweet arse. She imagined the ways she would express her love for it—if she would touch it softly all over, examining it, if she'd clutch it roughly to trigger a strong burst of pleasure for Elsa, or if she would please her from behind, rubbing her clit as Anna would lean overtop and kiss her neck. Compared to the future, her wild fantasies were only just pictures.

Eventually she was done with her business after a minute or two and returned to her room. When she opened the door, Elsa was already inside lying sideways on the bed with a delicious smirk. Anna bit her bottom lip and slowly started toward her. With each step, some sexiness and sass was put into her hips—swaying them side to side as she looked at her lover with a dead set stare. When they were in reach, the queen took her sister's hand and pulled her overtop herself. Both of them were excited and ready.

The two of them started out slow as they delved into each other's lips. Their tongues danced, licked, and probed in and out of one another's mouth while both starting to feel up and down the other's body. As they started to pick up the pace, moans began to fly out of their mouths and liven up the room a bit. In each that escaped, their arousal boosted with immense power, beginning to make them both needy for the nakedness of one another's body, so they could perform the pleasures that their lover desired.

Before long, it was time to get a bit naughty. In still an intense make out, Elsa raised her hands up to Anna's dress and twiddled around with the buttons. As Anna felt her sister, she grinned and sat up straight to help. The first piece fell off before long, and they moved to different sections. Both giggling through layer after layer, the princess was soon naked from the waist up. Elsa was now driven fully by desire the moment she once again set eyes on her sister's exposed body. Her natural beauty was more than that of a goddess.

After snapping out of her trance, she saw Anna tracing a finger down the middle of her chest. Knowing exactly what she wanted, the queen swiftly put her hands behind her head and shut her eyes, leaving her sister to deal with it however she pleased. The princess came up with just the right thing. Knowing that she could just make another one, Anna took the top of her sister's dress with both hands and ripped it down the middle in a V shape to her waist.

"Huh. No bra." the princess examined. Elsa smiled.

"That's right!" opening her eyes, "Had it removed when I came in."

"Ooh, clever girl." she whispered, going back down to Elsa's face. Now as they continued to kiss, their bare chests slightly rubbed against each other as they rocked together rhythmically on the bed, giving both of them small sparks of pleasure. From these, more deeply toned moans erupted from their throats.

"I love… the… sounds… you make… for me." Elsa whispered between breaths. Anna only smiled in reply before she raised her volume to satisfy her sister. With more arousal building up inside of her, the queen slowly started to journey downwards on her sister's body. Anna closed her eyes and stayed put on the bed with her arms holding her up. A trail of licks and hickeys followed down her chin and slowly to her neck. However, as Elsa's lips felt just a bit lower, something disturbing was discovered.

"Whoa! Anna! What happened to your neck!?" The princess suddenly had her face turned red.

"_How could this be? It was far too soon to have my secret revealed already. I accidentally let my mind get taken away, and now she'll find out what happened."_ the princess thought. Elsa sat up and saw the shock in her sister's eyes. With a more concerned tone, she asked again.

"Anna!" holding her sister's shoulder, "What happened?" The princess was in a panic. She didn't know what to say to get out of this. Trying to think, she stared worriedly into Elsa's eyes.

"No! Sir! Please, don't!" a familiar voice called from the hallway. Suddenly the doors bashed open and Ulfric came in bursting with a rage.

"WHERE IS MY BROTH-" He yelled, but cut himself off, noticing the sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

Ulfric stared in shock.

"What the hell is going on here!?" he yelled. The sisters' bodies were completely stiff. The man demanded some sort of explanation, yet nobody would speak. All actions required to respond were completely obstructed. The only things that came out of their mouths were inaudible pieces of gasps due to their trembling. They sat there now trapped in his focus as they gawked in terror. It seemed there was no way out of this one.

Luckily, Kai was the only one who had not yet seen what was happening. He still stood outside the door only seeing Ulfric storm in and hearing his rude introduction. In rising wonder, he began to march in, but was quickly yanked back and fell to the floor before just one last step into the room. From his short grunt, the prince turned his head and saw Drake only a foot in front of him. With having only a second to react, Ulfric slid back a few feet as Drake shoved him.

"Go! Get out of here!" the hooded man yelled whilst he and the prince pushed in a struggle. Having no other choice, the sisters ran. Elsa swiftly made tops for the two of them, and they turned the corner before heading down the hall.

The sounds of frustrated grunts were heard through the gritted teeth of the prince. His angered face became redder by the second. Slowly with the darkness of the colour, it seemed he was either getting stronger or Drake was getting weaker. He suddenly realized that the hooded man's arms shook quite rapidly as he began to slide backwards. It was almost like he was just giving in. Whatever it was, Ulfric quickly used this to his advantage. The prince let go of his arms and punched the man in the face, knocking him on the ground. Ulfric then looked up for a second at least hoping to find the queen and princess, but was now far too late. Suddenly, his ankles were kicked, and he tumbled to the ground on his back. Drake dashed out the door and yelled to Kai before catching up with the sisters.

"Run!" he instructed.

"Don't let them escape!" Ulfric yelled as he got up in a little attempt to catch them.

"Wait! Please!" Kai called, chasing after the prince. "Sir, I'm sure this is just a… misunderstanding." he said, thinking of no better excuse. Ulfric suddenly came to a stop and turned around with a big grin. Kai nervously looked at the prince as if he were caught by his mother in his mischief. The friendly bond that Kai had thought they grew together seemed to completely diminish in his flaming eyes. All he saw was evil—not a trace of the kindness he showed before.

"No… this actually works out perfectly."

"W-what?"

Ulfric then hit the man hard with the back of his hand. Kai was knocked out instantly—falling to the floor unconscious. By this time, Elsa, Anna, and Drake made it to the end of the narrow bridge that lead into the town. They soon found themselves at the center of the marketplace, not knowing what to do. Few people saw the action and wondered what the queen and princess were doing. In a flash, Drake ran to a faraway stable and took one of the horses.

"Where do we go?" he asked in a rush when they caught up.

"The north mountain!" Elsa quickly replied.

"Perfect!" and he handed the horse to them. The sisters mounted it before Drake gave them the permission to leave without him. They took off, passing the citizens with no hesitation in spite of the people's befuddlement.

"Hey! What the hell is this!?" a man spoke, walking out from behind the shack. It appeared that this man was the keeper of the stable.

"Here." Drake tossed the man a sack of coins before he dashed off as well. "Seeya." saluting him with two fingers.

The castle doors bashed opened with elder prince at the center. He burst through assuming that at the very least they would be seen. To his surprise, nothing sentient was found. He halted and now stood dumbfounded at his unexpected discovery. The prince walked out and looked all around, but still no evidence of the queen or princess. Ulfric cracked a smile.

"Those idiots! They've practically handed me the throne!" He started to cackle in his short victory—already believing that he had won. "Only those of fools would now dare stand in my way!"

Through the trees as they reached the forest, all the sisters could do was replay that vivid scene in their heads. Each time, they realized just how much more horrifying their mistake was. That man now knew their secret and took their kingdom. What would he do? What could they do? While this happened, Elsa could feel the grip from her sister tighten significantly. The princess' head gently rested on her back. They eventually slowed down once about halfway up the mountain, and the sky grew to complete blackness as they continued. However, the ground was white, and sparkles of fluffs filled their vision. Before they knew it, the towering and glowing creation of Elsa's powers stood high above them, waiting to be entered.

Immediately as they pushed the door open, Marshmallow, along with a few hundred snowgies, rushed to them with a big smile on their faces. The sisters barely even lifted their heads up as the giant being approached them.

"Mama!" he said in joy as the little snowmen hopped all round.

"Hi…" she gave him a depressed greeting as the princess gave her comfort. All of them noticed the sadness in her tone. The snowgies quit hopping around, and Marshmallow became quiet. Although, this awkwardness was quickly shut down when a noise from behind caught everyone's attention. The doorway was now somehow inhabited by Drake who was looking all around in astonishment.

"Wow." he commented. "This is amazing." When he positioned his head back down, it appeared one curious, little snowgie stood in front of him. The man looked as if he were confused while he stood with his arms crossed. It lasted for around ten seconds before suddenly the tiny snowman jumped up. Drake quickly unfolded his hands to catch him. The snowgie smiled once it sat happily in his palms, and Drake thought for a sec.

"Hmmm… I think I'll call you… Luca." he said, and he put him down afterwards. Luca ran back to the group, and everything became silent again for a small moment.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to look around a bit." Drake said, looking over to the queen.

"Y-yeah… sure." the queen replied. And with that, the man journeyed upstairs.

Meanwhile, the sisters headed into the queen's room. In all hopelessness, Elsa moved to her bed and sat on the edge with her head down. Anna quickly did the same and wrapped her arms around her, trying to help calm the danger and worries now forever written in their memory. The princess felt her sister's body become cold before she spoke.

"It's all my fault." Elsa weakly muttered.

"Elsa, don't." Anna said, hugging her sister tighter.

"No, Anna, it is." she said, sniffling. "I knew about this ever since they came here. Drake told me, and we kept it a secret because we didn't want you to be worried. I knew that if I told you, you would think I'm a terrible sister for letting the same thing happen again." Elsa leaned her head in above the princess' chest and held around her. "I'm sorry, Anna." she finished, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Elsa, we're both to blame, and you're not a terrible sister. If anything, it's my fault for getting caught. I wanted to go to my room quickly because I panicked. James was the one who cut me, and I was too afraid to tell you about it."

"Wait, James did that?" the queen asked concerned.

"Yes, but Drake stabbed him in the throat. That's why I was acting so weird at dinner."

"Hmph." the queen grunted, uncaring for his death. "Anna, I don't get it, how can you stay so positive even at a time like this?"

"…'Cuz I've been through worse." she whispered.

"How? When?"

"All those years we spent apart from each other."

"Anna…"

"Elsa, now that I have you, I know that we can get through anything together… even this." taking hold of her sister's hand.

"But, Anna, he knows our secret. What if he tells everyone?"

"He won't." a voice said at the door. The sisters quickly looked up and found Drake leaning on the wall.

"What?" the princess asked.

"He won't; Ulfric is just trying to scare you. He can't tell anyone other than his brothers. Once the people find out he's taken over, do you really think they'll listen to him? Even if he does tell them, it's kinda hard to believe. They'd all just think he's a perverted nutcase." he explained.

"Oh." the princess responded.

"Now, Anna, James said that Hans told them about this castle, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm afraid we have until morning. I'll leave you two be for now."

"Wait!" Anna called as he barely stepped outside. "Um, I know this is none of my business, but you seem so, like, calm about this. I apologize, but what can you do to help us? I mean, if it's just you, you're a bit outnumbered. …Um, also, how do you know all these things?" Drake paused for a sec and then raised a finger up.

"All in good time." he giggled before exiting. "Oh, and, Elsa," quickly stepping back in, "for as long as we fight, I need you not to kill anyone." Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked. The man paused again.

"…Or something far worse is yet to come." He then left, saying nothing further.

Afterwards, the sisters had laid themselves down in the bed whilst still in one another's arms. Anna had secured herself as more of the mother and held her sister tightly against herself with their faces touching at the forehead. Even after what just happened, she could still see the very visible lines of tears streaming down the queen's face. Elsa, with shut eyelids, rested deep in the comfort and love she very much needed at this time. Taking her thumb, the princess wiped away her tears and held her sister's face after, making Elsa finally open her eyes.

"I love you." the princess said.

"I love you, too." the queen weakly replied.

"Don't you cry, my darling. Just remember what Drake said, he can't tell anybody other than his brothers."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everyone cries every now and then. Usually, it'd be me in these types of situations. But you know what? You're Queen Elsa, the ice sorceress. You could take out these fools easily."

"But Drake said not to. What do you think he means by something worse will come?"

"I have no idea, but let's just listen to him for now. He definitely knows something."

"Yeah…" sighing as she looked downwards. Her lips were suddenly pressed by Anna's in a gentle kiss. Elsa finally had the strength to break her first smile in what seemed like several days.

"Thank you. I needed that." They then laid there for a few seconds before having another. This one was much longer, tender, and quiet. Lovingly, they sat still for nearly a minute just pressed on each other's mouth—eyes closed, body's unmoving. Eventually they parted and got caught in one another's gaze. To conclude, they both held each other tight as their eyes shut to once again return to the land of dreams.

As a small ray of sun peered through the ice and onto her cheek, Elsa awoke the next morning with a dozed Anna lying flat on top of her. It would appear she had been shifted down throughout the night, and was now lying with her head near the queen's chest. Elsa, with an adoring smile, instinctively moved her arms and held her dear sister like always. Just seconds after, Anna began moving and turned her head to the other side, showing more of her face to the queen. She then started nuzzling like a cat between and on her sister's breasts. Now a grin began to curve into her lips, and she opened her eyes. Both of them smiled playfully and laughed.

"Good morning!" the queen said as she tucked hair behind her sister's ear.

"Good morning to you, too!" the princess replied, taking Elsa's other hand.

"Did you have another good sleep?"

"Yes I did!" she smiled. Anna then positioned her face down in the middle of her sister's chest and talked once more. "But now it's even better." her voice mumbled from in-between, slowly closing her eyes.

"Oh, don't act so childish right now. We just got up."

"I don't care." still with her eyelids shut.

"Oh, you… C'mon, I'm going downstairs." the queen spoke, starting to get up. Anna only groaned as she did as well. They both stretched out their legs and arms when they finally stood, and paused shortly. Anna took a second to look up the wall and see if she could make anything out on the other side. From how thick the ice was, it was nearly impossible, and she got nowhere. Immediately, she was pulled back, and the side her face was suddenly pressed up against the queen's collar. Anna had no clue what she had planned, but did not move. Elsa held her tight and rested her chin atop the princess' head.

"Thank you for helping me yesterday."

"Yeah… no problem." Anna responded in confusion.

"I love you." Elsa said with a comforted grin.

"I love you, too."

The sisters made their way down the stairs and soon found themselves facing the main door where they saw Drake leaning with his hands on the railing. They also saw that Marshmallow and the snowgies were also facing the door—all still and silent. The two of them could only wonder what was going on until the queen spoke up.

"What's going on?" she asked, covering her mouth before yawning.

"They're here."

"…What?" Her tone became quite serious.

"Quick, get upstairs and wait 'til I come back."

The sisters did as he said and headed for the balcony when reaching the top. Drake hopped over the railing and slid over to where Marshmallow stood. He could see a very tempered look and his fists clutched tight. The man stopped in front and looked up. The giant snowman peered down at him and nearly opened the door just before the man talked.

"Don't worry, big guy. I'll handle this." holding up his hand.

As the sisters once stood at the edge of the balcony, two men on horses were seen just arriving at the peak of the mountain. The sisters' hearts gradually started to race as they saw them begin to get off and pull out weapons of a sword and crossbow. The sisters saw them look up and spot their location before the men walked to the steps.

Elsa was building up in fear. Her hands, without notice, quickly rose up and were about to wish away the bridge, but the sudden sound of the doors creaking open halted her actions. The two men paused as they saw an unknown man throw his hands out to the sides as if he her presenting himself on a stage. Then, like a child, he lifted himself on the railing and slid all the way down on his bum. He arrived at the men within a few seconds to soon speak. The sisters could only just wonder more about him at this point.

"He's very strange, isn't he?" the queen said.

"Incredibly." her sister replied.

Once Drake approached, he saw the predicted confused look in their eyes before saying, "Hello, gentlemen! How may I help you?" The man on the right who was dressed in a long, black coat accompanied by faint stubble on his face was the first to speak.

"Step aside, boy. We came for the queen, not you." the man said with a very serious look.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why is that?" the shorter, bald brother said, dressed in a thick fur coat. The hooded man paused for a sec.

"Oh, pardon me… You're… Advak, right?" pointing to the tallest. "And you're… Tighe, I presume." The two brothers quickly glanced at one another.

"Alright! Who are you!?" the shorter one said, holding up the crossbow.

"Just a guy seeking to restore peace." Drake responded, sounding pretty relaxed. The brother laughed.

"Ha! OK, buddy, Imma give you five seconds to leave before I put this right through that cloth!" Drake did not speak. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One…!"

The sisters gasped when they heard the quick click of the trigger. Both of their eyes automatically shut as they winced. Once they finally looked back, they were too late to witness what happened. Drake stood still and did not show any signs of pain. The only thing they could see was the strange behavior the brothers now began acting. The men looked as if they saw the most awe-inspiring thing in their lives from how much their eyes bulged out. From the angle in which Drake stood, the sisters saw nothing.

The brothers gawked as their breaths immediately became shortened. An overwhelming sense of pure shock was only what they felt. Their bodies were slightly trembling. It was inhuman—unreal; a miraculous chance of complete luck was surely the explanation. The men became somewhat scared at what they witnessed. To their incredible surprise, Drake had caught the arrow with his index finger and thumb only just before his face. In a burst of hate, Advak stepped in and took charge of the situation. As he raised his sword high to soon crash down, his brother readied for another shot. The weapon swung for Drake's head, but the hooded man strafed to the left and swiftly deflected the blade away, giving himself the advantage. Unfortunately for the prince, Drake was on the outside of his arm, making him extremely vulnerable. The man lunged forward and stabbed him in the chest with the arrow he held. Advak screamed in pain as another arrow suddenly fired. With the speed he used last time, Drake pulled Advak in its path. It stuck into his back, and another cry was heard. With his left hand, he punched the prince in the face and made him tumble into his brother. In his disoriented state, Tighe caught his brother and quickly looked down at him.

"What… are you doing, you bloody fool!?" Advak weakly scolded. Tighe immediately looked up in a panic, but saw nothing other than a fist covering his entire vision. The prince fell hard to the snow as he was now knocked out cold. With a satisfied huff and after dusting off his hands, Drake turned to the sisters and gave them a silent thumbs up. He then took the unconscious two and headed down the mountain.

"Three down, ten to go." he whispered.

"He… he did it…" Elsa stuttered.

"He did." Anna replied. "That was… fast considering he didn't have a weapon. Guess he's just a good martial artist, huh?"

"Yeah…" the queen once again spoke, looking as if she was deep in thought. Anna smiled and took her hand, which snapped her back. She then lead the way back inside, and they soon found themselves sitting on the bed.

"Do you think he'll be enough?" the princess said.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"I mean, that could've been done a lot faster if you fought them."

"But it doesn't make any sense! What if I happen to kill someone to protect you?" Elsa found herself yet again tangled in the dilemma of her own mind. It seemed almost unfair how she wasn't allowed to slay anyone, even for self-defense. Never had she been so annoyed by something that was perhaps meaningless. All she could really do was hold her head tight whilst she mused.

"Elsa, I told you not to argue with it. We should listen to him. He knows his stuff." the princess said after a minute, taking her sister's hand. Elsa sighed.

"Anna-" the queen was halted as she noticed that her sister was unexpectedly bare-chested. Anna pulled her closer as she spoke.

"We've been through a lot. How 'bout we have some fun?" driving into a passionate kiss afterwards.

"OK, this is going well. Once we find James, everything will be perfect." Ulfric said, pacing around the throne room. "OK, seriously, where did he go? It can't be that hard to find his lousy ass. I swear, the princess is as good as dead if she knows what happened to him. I'm going to gut her like a fish, that bitch! …Ugh, hopefully he pops out soon; I'm getting impatient. There also better be some grub around here, or Imma kill someone pretty quick. And if I fucking see Jef-"

"Ulfric!" a voice suddenly called as bashed through the door. Ulfric whipped his head to see.

"What, what!? Did Tighe and Advak return yet!? Did you find James!? he asked, stepping forward. His brother gulped and hesitated.

"…You… you need to see this…"

The head prince swung the castle doors open. Once he looked forward, absolutely everything around him became quiet. A muscle in his stomach twisted as he witnessed the utter horror before him. From his forehead, sweat slowly poured to his neck, and hands were extremely shaky. For the first time in quite a long time, the prince was frightened. In front of him, three stakes, side by side, stuck in the ground. Skewered on each were the heads of his three brothers, James, Advak, and Tighe, and leaning on the bottom were one of each of their hands with only the middle finger pointing up. The prince fell to his knees only a foot away. All strength he had to stand was lost. He found nothing to say. Only fragmented sounds of his gawking filled the void of silence. Not even birds or the ocean would speak to him. His eyes weakly trailed, and suddenly something got his attention. It seemed a tiny piece of paper was stuffed in the middle head's mouth. Ulfric grabbed and unfolded it, only to see that it read, _"Fuck off! Go back home!" _

The prince was somewhat confused. No way would the queen or princess say something so hostile and threatening. Just then, he remembered. The man in the hood was surely the one. He helped them escape. No doubt it was him. But Ulfric remembered the funny and friendly nature he presented to the prince the first time they met. He then remembered the fear in which he felt that same day at supper. It was clear this was his doing. Ulfric looked down at the hands. He somehow knew that the way his personality was portrayed was also shown by these. The middle finger signaled his childish nature taunting him like a kid laughing and sticking out its tongue.

Something snapped. Ulfric's hands clenched tight, and his teeth locked together. A fire started raging within him. The paper he held was now seen as ashes, and the stakes were, too. He turned back inside before slamming the doors behind him, nearly breaking them. His brother quickly caught up and tried speaking to him once approaching at his side. Unfortunately for him, Ulfric was in absolutely no mood and hit his jaw with the back of his hand. He fell onto the carpet before looking up as he held his mouth.

"Do not tempt me!" he said behind his shut teeth.

"Prick." his brother whispered as Ulfric stormed off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let it all out! Moan for me, Anna! No one can hear us!" Elsa demanded, thrusting her index and middle finger rapidly into her sister's core. She smiled with sheer excitement, waiting for her sister's final cry. With each of her breaths, Anna's body sunk and rose as few drops of sweat trailed from her forehead. Her moistened breasts from the queen's tongue slightly quivered in extreme delight. Whilst her hand locked in her sister's, her arousing sounds of gratification grew and grew until it was too much to handle. Elsa quickly kissed her belly, finally giving the princess enough to drive over the edge.

In the loudest cry of Anna's life, the queen's hand became flooded under her juices. Elsa darted up and cut her off halfway, causing the princess' scream to be muffled into her mouth as their breasts pressed together. The queen smiled once Anna began to relax, sucking the cum off as she watched her recover. The princess' eyes stayed shut for some time until Elsa lied flat on top, resting her chin on the back of her fingers just beneath Anna's neck. The princess smiled before looking up, and they laughed together. After, the queen moved to her side. She positioned her head just beside Anna's and reached her arm overtop her collar, holding the princess' furthest shoulder. Her leg rested upon Anna's middle, laying her thigh horizontal to the princess' face. Still simmering, a gentle kiss was then placed on Anna's cheek. Slowly by the lessening noise of her breathing, she turned her head, only opening her eyes halfway. Being greeted by her sister's adoring smile, Anna attempted to laugh, but only gave somewhat of a puff. Her eyes then closed again.

"Oh, wow… Really… really gets your heart pounding, doesn't it?" Anna said with a hand placed on her stomach.

"Sure does!" Elsa smiled, nuzzling her face to the side of her sister's. Another but sloppier kiss was then planted on the princess' face.

"Feels… incredible!" Anna said with her eyes widening.

Her sister giggled, completely closing the already tiny gap between them, "You make the most beautiful sounds!" she whispered. Anna gave her a small chuckle of pride. Her eyelids slightly opened, peaking at Elsa teasingly at the corner. The queen then chuckled also, beginning to move. Her hand that held Anna's shoulder slid downwards and stopped at her breasts. With a great smile on their faces, like a spider, she climbed her fingers up, nearing one of her nips. As their tongues became tangled in each other's mouth, Elsa lightly gave her a pinch, making Anna's body react with a quiet moan. They gradually started to writhe once the queen's hand got a bit frisky. After a gentle twist, the princess let her hands be free. In a mind of its own, one traveled on Elsa's body. First, her hand touched and played all over her chest, and then it headed south. As the queen switched breasts, Anna's fingers ever so subtly passed her navel. For the sensation she was about to receive, Elsa held her breath and released herself.

Just before the very dawning of her pleasure, three abrupt knocks quickly cut them off. After a quick jolt of fright, the two of them stayed perfectly still, staring at one another with reddened cheeks and startled eyes. For a bit of time, they kept in their spot, hoping it was something like a bird. Three faster knocks then pounded at the door again. This time, they realized it was a person.

Suspicion and wonder were the only things held in their minds. As they carefully walked down the steps in Elsa's ice clothing, all that could be heard was silence. Right now, they could only question the possibilities of who it could be. Drake? No. Even only having met him for a few days, they knew he would never. One of the brothers? Maybe. However, they would've known by now. For if it a threat, they knew Marshmallow would be the first to act. Elsa remembered making him with a stern awareness for those who were new, and like before, all was in complete silence.

When they arrived at the bottom, Marshmallow and the snowgies were all seen quietly staring at the door. As one of their feet accidentally tapped loud enough to break the silence, the snowmen looked back at them with smiles. With no indication of hostility whatsoever, it only prompted them to wonder more. Eventually, Marshmallow stepped back as they approached, and the sisters stood nervously at the door for a second. They gave each other an unsure glance before the queen readied herself. After a deep breath, she flicked her hand and the doors swung open.

The both of them stood still. As their eyes widened, a subtle gasp escaped their throats. For a brief moment, silence once again took over. While all of them stared, Elsa's ice slowly faded back into her palms. The second it was all wished away, the man that stood before them grew a big smile.

"Kristoff!?" the sisters questioned.

"Anna!" he said, dropping his shovel and dashing over to hug her. Suddenly, time stopped. As she was held by the man, the princess went deep in thought. Throughout this whole time, she had completely forgotten about him. So many new things had drifted him away from Anna's mind, and for some reason, she didn't seem to care. Surely it must've been the love for her sister, but something still kept nagging. For even the little time Anna had been in this new relationship with Elsa, she felt so much more of what love truly is. When she was with Kristoff, she never felt this way, and Anna now realized exactly why.

"I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing up here?" he asked when releasing her.

Anna hesitated, "…I-I'm… we're… just… nothing…" she said weakly. "Um… what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just working and didn't happen to be too far from here. I heard a scream coming from over here, though, so I figured it'd be best to find out what was going on." he explained. The sisters froze, becoming red in the face. They both knew exactly what he heard. Yet again, they became too careless, even in spite of being out on a mountain. For if he was any closer or if they were any louder, their secret could've once again been exposed. Being quick to act, Anna gave him a response.

"A scream? We didn't hear anything."

"Are you sure? Because it-" Suddenly from behind, the doors swung open again. As they all whipped their heads to see, a mysterious figure stood at the center of the entrance. With a deer carcass over the back of his shoulders, Drake stepped in, giving them a greeting.

"Anybody hungry?" he said after shutting the doors. After he turned around, the man paused for a second, looking at the new being before him. "Oh, who's this?" he asked, approaching.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff." the blond said, shaking the man's hand.

"And you can call me Drake." Drake replied. "So, is anybody hungry? I brought meat."

Before they knew it, the queen, princess, and the blond man were sitting before a table, eating each of their servings of deer. Elsa sadly sat a bit secluded from the two of them, taking her time with her meal and slightly tempered. Her sister, unfortunately, was stuck sitting close to Kristoff, showing visible signs of discomfort that only Elsa could sense. At one point, Kristoff made a swift attempt to hold the princess' hand. As soon as she felt his skin, Anna quickly jerked her hand away, placing it on her lap. The man looked at her with a face cuing confusion before slowly returning to his meal. When she knew his eyes were off her, the princess looked up to her sister, seeing if she saw. Elsa gave only a brief smirk as she heard the hooded man walk from behind. In a second, she stood up and raised her hand slightly.

"May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." the man replied.

As Elsa and Drake headed for a place of seclusion, Anna and Kristoff continued in their small bit of dysfunction toward one another. The man was no doubt frustrated. He had no idea why she was acting this way. Every single time he did something as little as move, Anna was on guard. Finally, Kristoff tried one last thing. He puckered his lips and moved in for her cheek. This time was no different.

Even though Elsa knew it was pointless to question, she had to try. By now, it was rather silly for her to do this. When they were finally alone, she spoke to him regardless of the indefinite answer she knew he'd give her. With a deep breath, she asked.

"Please, just tell me, what will happen if I kill someone?"

The man shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know."

Elsa looked at him with a bit of irritation, "What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what will happen."

"Well, if you don't, then how can we know for sure that anything will happen?" folding her arms.

"Trust me. All I can say is that something very bad will come. Unfortunately, I don't know what it is."

Elsa held her face as she sighed, "…Fine, but let's just say I was allowed; do you think I'd still have a chance against the prince and his brothers?"

"I believe you would. I wouldn't have come here if that were the case."

The queen was triggered with surprise, "Real-"

"What's wrong, Anna!? Did I do something!?" Kristoff yelled as he stood at the table. "What's the matter!?" Elsa and Drake watched as Anna got up after him and began speaking in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff. …I can't… be with you…" she said with her head off to the side.

"Why not?" he said with only sadness and befuddlement. Elsa looked at her sister in concern.

"I've never… I've never loved you…" her voice becoming frail.

"Wh… what…?

"I'm sorry, but I've never loved you." looking up at him. "When we were together, it meant nothing. Those few days, I had been so caught up in trying to find love, but I didn't know what I was even looking for—what I was even interested in. It only happened because I was just so eager to find it. I didn't feel a real connection. I realize now what love is, and I'm sorry for what I have done." After finishing, she started her way to her sister, her head hanging depressingly.

"How could you?" she heard Kristoff whisper. Anna slowly turned around, only to see an unnatural, infuriated expression on his face. Bit by bit, he moved toward her, carrying his shovel in his right hand. The princess' eyes widened, and she began to back up fast. Suddenly, he increased his speed also, and they all knew she was in trouble. The queen knew exactly what she had to do. She dashed forward for only a second before Drake put his arm out in front. Before she had any time to question, he then yelled.

"That's enough!" The shovel in his hand rose up in just a second and crashed down. Anna shielded her face and stepped back. Strangely, nothing happened. As she slowly peaked through her fingers, Drake was there, holding Kristoff's weapon up with his left forearm. Through the grinding of Kristoff's teeth, Drake could see just how unrelenting his rage was.

"You will not hurt her." the hooded man said. Just then, he kneed Kristoff in his lungs, winding him as he fell to the floor. Drake picked the man up and threw him out the door afterwards. Kristoff looked at him in pain.

"Don't come back!" shutting the doors.

Anna's hands shook near her face as tears slowly began to shed. Her brittle voice made fits of sorrowing and induced a quiet weep. As her fingers touched her face, she collapsed to her knees. Her sister quickly rushed over and held around her tightly. Elsa kissed her and pressed their faces together as she made them sway gently at a leisurely pace. Hearing her continuous cries, the queen nearly joined her, for she had not ever seen her sister in such a frail state. She gave her more kisses and tried to soothe her with whispers.

"It's OK, Anna. I'm here. You can cry if you need to." she said.

"What have I done? I should've never told him…" the princess sobbed, leaning into the embrace.

"Let it all out, Anna. It's OK."

"I've never… seen him so angry. He… he was like… a monster…"

"Well, it's not your fault." Drake said, unmoved from the front entrance. "There was definitely something wrong with him."

Anna sniffled, "What… what do you mean…?"

"I mean he wasn't himself. Something was making him go out of control… but I don't know what it was."

Meanwhile, the citizens stood before the castle of Arendelle, growing angry and impatient. The word had just got out that a new king had taken rule over the kingdom. However, the people weren't too joyful to hear this and readied together. They waited now for the man to show himself. From one of the balconies, a big, heavily bearded man with his hands to the sides came out and presented himself down to the courtyard where they people stood. As soon as they saw him, the volume rose immensely. One by one, the townsfolk grew a bit rowdy, throwing bottles and other small things.

"Greetings, peasants! I am Ulfric, your new king!" he announced. The people grew loud again. In seconds, objects started to fly again as they demanded he leave. Little by little, more joined in and started grabbing absolutely everything they could. Eventually after countless projectiles, one straight bottle finally had landed a hit on the new king's jaw. Holding it, he turned around as everything became quiet. He had a short moment to think before his temper spiked. In a face of hatred, he looked at his brother who stood inside and swung his hand to the direction of the people

"Kill them…!" he said, passing him. Giving a nod, his brother fled to the others and quickly prepared. They came out of the castle, holding swords and spears to the crowd in front. Then, two others came out with muskets. The people stared at them hesitantly before the shots had fired. Three people fell in their wake as a brief pause settled a few seconds. In a sudden rage, the people charged. Although they possessed the advantage in numbers, their attack was almost too swiftly coming to a fatal shortcoming. Many were killed in just mere seconds. Not long after, the citizens realized retreating was the only option. Those who were lucky escaped, but as for the rest, their corpses lied flat on the cold ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Drake stared off the mountain, folding his arms as he stood silent. The whistling of the wind rushed into his left shoulder. He took time to think in the darkness of night. In the distance, he could feel cries and sorrow of the people down below. For the first time in a long time, he wondered if he actually had the power to stop the brothers. The fires of houses burned furiously, and the man only stood still, hating himself for what could be beyond his abilities. To his side, he heard someone walking toward him. With his head still fixed straight, the footsteps stopped as the being stood quietly beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" said the man.

"I was having trouble falling asleep." the princess replied. "You?"

"Listening… Do you hear that?"

"No. Hear what?"

"The people… They're calling out for help… The brothers are setting your kingdom to flames…"

Anna paused in horror, "Can't you help them?"

"No… I can't right now…" he replied. His voice sounded weak.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could… but…" For a moment, he looked at his hands as if he was unable to spit out the right thing to say. Only after a short, silent sigh, his head and hands hung loose. When she was given no response, Anna knew she couldn't continue with the subject. In silence, she bundled herself tighter in her jacket before Drake then spoke again.

"I will go in the morning… That's all I can give right now. Go to bed, and we'll see what happens tomorrow."

"OK…" Anna said—a chill running down her spine. Her shoulders turned slightly, about to head back, but there was one more thing she had to say. "but may I ask, why do you wear that mask over your face?"

The man giggled, "Try not to get yourself too attached to that question."

In the light of the following morning, lying in her bed, Elsa slowly opened her eyes and found herself facing into the edge of her pillow. As she stretched out her legs, her arm slithered over to her sister's side of the bed. With it fully extended, the queen felt nothing of the princess' presence. Confused, her hand moved up and down, but still resulted without her predicted answer. Elsa then jolted her head to find only disarranged blankets. She quickly turned over and saw her sister standing in front of the wall, fixing her hair in the reflection of the ice. The queen just smiled, taking a bit of time to relax. Eventually, she sneakily made her way over and held her from behind.

"Are you OK?" referring to the day before.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine." the princess replied, letting her head fall against her sister. Elsa giggled lightly before she moved to the corner of Anna's mouth with a kiss. However, she stopped when she saw an odd colour of lipstick painted on her. When she knew her sister had noticed, the princess smiled, turning around to fully expose it. The queen stared in awe and interest in the black coating of her lips. Playfully, Anna then stuck her tongue out, signaling some fun that was soon to come. Lustfully, her sister moved in close, delicately holding her chin with a delicious grin.

"Where'd you get that?" the queen asked.

"I forgot I'd left it in one of my pockets a while ago, believe it or not."

"Ooh, lucky!" biting her bottom lip, "That looks great on you!" Elsa whispered. Anna only responded by giggling as she reached her tongue up for her sister's. They played around with each other for a bit and gradually moved until they landed on top of one another, lying on the bed. Faster than the queen could process, Anna already began heading south. After each and every kiss planted on the way down, a perfect, black mark of her lips embossed to Elsa's skin.

Meanwhile, Drake had finally traveled back down to the kingdom. As he leisurely strolled through the streets and alleyways, he discovered immediately that it was completely vacant. Walking down a hill, he noticed just beyond some nearby roofs that the houses closest to the castle had been turned to ashes. The man could only imagine the pain of what happened. He thought about the brothers mercilessly slaughtering the people, taking the lives of fathers, mothers, and the youth before throwing their torches into buildings. Fortunately, Drake had already taken action beforehand; however, the thought only motivated him. He pictured the houses of families collapse and the laughter of their evil hearts seep into the dreams of the survivors—creating nightmares which would haunt the town forever in its history. Underneath the gray, cloudy sky wasn't any better. Its depressing nature truly made the once beautiful kingdom a cold, dark, lonely hellhole of sadness to anyone brave enough to tread its ruins. Soon enough, Drake reached the marketplace and stood before booths of fruit and vegetables. After approaching, he laid down the proper amount of coins to the products he then took. When he turned around, three men standing silent held crossbows up to him. For roughly eight seconds, there was a pause. Then, with the snap of his fingers, Drake disappeared.

At the same time, with her breasts covered in the alluring blackness of her sister's lips, the queen's cries greatly started to amp up. The princess' tongue ravished both her nips, then kissed in the middle, leaving yet another black mark of her love. Then, her tongue like a dancing ribbon licked like a dog all the way down until she arrived at her core. Quickly, her mouth dove in and sucked over Elsa's clit. As a loud gasp shot out of the queen's throat, grinning, Anna placed her hands unto her sister and lightly dug her nails into Elsa's skin, slowly scratching downwards. She smiled, on impulse, delving into the essence of the flesh that lied in pleasure.

Drake appeared behind the black-haired man on the left and swung his arm to the prince's neck, hitting him with the outside of his hand. The two others turned in terror as their brother fell to the concrete. They stared for only a second before one of them fired. Again, the hooded man had caught the arrow and suddenly vanished. In that small time, the brothers only knew to panic. As they backed up, their heads turned all over, scanning the entire area. After fully turning themselves around, the brother who first stood in the middle cried out in pain as Drake stuck the weapon into his shoulder. The last man charged in with a blade now in his hand, but was swiftly disarmed. Just as Drake was about to strike, Lars, the first brother to fall, quickly punched the hooded man in the side of his face. Then, barely even thinking, he hit his trigger and shot him right in the wrist.

Elsa began to sweat from her forehead. Without hesitation, Anna then pushed her fingers inside. Whilst her body arched from a sudden jolt, her breasts continued bobbing up and down by each inhale and exhale. Her expression gradually began turning more into a face of pure ecstasy. The queen moaned for her sister deliciously. She called Anna out by name, pleading her to continue only faster. The princess did what she was told. Her fingers then drove in and out rapidly, hungering Elsa's peak.

Immediately, the two other brothers prepared their weapons and did the same. Two more arrows launched at him. One hit the man near his left hip, and the other fired at his forehead. They stopped for a moment, waiting to see if he was finally down. For a second, the strange man stood unbalanced by the force of the projectiles. A second after, his posture fixed and he stared at them, looking as if he were unharmed. In the blink of an eye, Drake sprinted towards them.

Elsa and the bed started to rock. Her breasts jiggled in the vibration, back and forth. Anna just smiled, teasing Elsa's clit with her tongue. She absolutely couldn't wait to hear her sister's finishing cry. The queen bit her finger, and the princess only giggled. They then entwined with each other hand in hand after Anna lovingly started to kiss around the region of Elsa's navel. Elsa's legs began to kick, signaling the rapid nearing of her end.

The prince, Espen, charged with his sword up, but had it deflected to the ground. Drake then took an arrow off himself, spinning as he passed him, and stabbed it in the back of his throat. Lars was, with no pause, rushed right after and had his face pummeled into the pavement. The final brother, Crispus, tried one last shot, but fired too much to the man's left. Drake grabbed and threw him out onto the docks.

Anna used her tongue again to probe.

A few seconds into their duel, Drake had caught Crispus' arm out straight and chopped directly to his elbow. Like a wooden plank, it snapped backwards.

Anna giggled once more, examining the taste.

Drake picked him up before stuffing him into a nearby barrel; his legs, however, did not fit. Ignoring the prince's cries of pain, the man took Crispus' heels and broke his legs, folding them, so his knees bent in the other direction and the flat of his feet faced him.

The princess raised a hand to Elsa's breasts. The queen deeply inhaled.

Drake sealed the top with its lid and placed it to the edge of the dock. All that was heard now was the pain of the prince, trapped in the bundle of wood.

From her throat, Elsa's peak had been reached in a loud scream. Another white beam of ice shot from her mouth, again engulfing the floor and her sister in snow.

The hooded man tipped the barrel over with only a single finger, dropping it into the sea. Beneath the clouds, he stood for a moment as the prince shortly faded out of existence. The man took the other arrow off himself before throwing it to the ground, making its bloodstained tip stick into the wood. With a small puff, he returned to the center of the town, gathering up his goods. Before he left, he stared down at the two fallen brothers—one lying dead, and the other unconscious. He knelt beside them, thinking. Drake took a second to look at the castle. Finally, he had it. The man ripped the clothing off Espen's back before taking his nail and carving letters into his skin. He then stood up with the back of Lars' collar in his hand and left for the queen's ice castle. The minutes slowly rolled by.

Drake entered the front door with only the bag of fruits and vegetables in his hand. He walked in happy to see everyone looking pretty joyful. The sisters sat in the very center of the room, laughing as they discussed whatever over a small table. Marshmallow sat at the far left corner just sitting with a cheerful smile on his face. The snowgies were all crammed near him, jumping all around for no reason at all. Everyone's head turned as the man entered. The queen and princess quickly simmered down from their laughter, and the snowgies finally stood still. Just after a second, one of the little snowmen ran up and hopped into his hand again.

"Oh, hey, Luca!" he said to the being in his palm. Drake started towards to the sisters.

Elsa giggled, "I don't know why he likes you so much."

"Me neither." the man replied, placing the bag on the table. "I brought back some fruits and veggies if you guys are hungry. We still have some deer, too."

"Oh, thanks!" the queen spoke again.

"Where'd you get this?" her sister asked.

"Down at Arendelle."

"Well, what was there? What happened?" Anna asked again, trying to get him to speak of what they discussed the night before. The man spoke, but did not express much of what he saw.

"Nothing changed much. Just really quiet."

"Are you bleeding?" the queen then asked pointing to the black, damp spot of his hip. Drake looked down, speaking hesitantly.

"…Yes, I am."

"What happened?" she asked again. He was rather slow to continue.

"I got into a little… quarrel with three of the brothers."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he finished. Drake shortly made his way upstairs.

"Do you think he's alright? He seemed a little hesitant." Anna asked her sister.

Elsa chuckled, "When is he ever truly alright?"

"Oh, don't say that, you goof."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Ulfric sat in his throne impatiently. Nothing was working at all the way he planned. Already, three of his brothers were dead, and didn't quite know what he had to do next. However many times he tried, he could not shake that vision from his mind. The blood spilling down the stakes took quite the toll on him, remembering even the slightest shifts and curves in the paths as they ran down each one. With the rapid tapping of his finger, the new king presented the silence before him an angered yet slightly vacant expression. Only a madman would dare disturb him at this time.

"Ulfric!" a voice shouted out from the entrance. The man quickly stopped, looking at his eldest brother.

"What!?" the king said, turning to him. The prince spoke softly.

"Crispus and Lars are missing, and Espen is dead…" he said with his head down. As he looked up after a second, he saw Ulfric turn from irritated to absolutely livid. Realizing what he had done, the man's eyes widened and stepped back quickly. Ulfric charged at him. The king held him up by his throat before yelling.

"DO YOU THINK YOU I WANT TO HEAR THAT!?" his grip tightening. The prince sputtered under the pressure. He tried with all of his might to force his hand away, but was giving no effect. In a tiny, brief moment of freedom, the man luckily had the chance to speak.

"…There's… a message… for you." The king dropped him.

"What?"

"A message… has been left for you in the town…" the prince replied, rubbing his neck as he sat coughing. Ulfric stormed off.

Ulfric stood now in the center of the market place. His hands were shaky and cold, painfully staring at the dead, rotting piece off flesh in front of his feet. He looked at his brother vacantly without a sound after reading the text carved onto his back. The king thought for a bit as his two other brothers, Aramis and Gareth, waited his next order. Ulfric read it over and over again, not being able to piece together any feasible plan to overcome this. He read the text one last time: _"Leave, and you shall see your brother alive again…" _written in blood. Aramis and Gareth backed up, noticing his anger beginning to spike. With tightly clenched fists, the king grinded his teeth together, nearly bursting out in rage. But all of a sudden, he stopped. His fingers fell loose at his sides and his energy depleted. Ulfric turned around without a word and passed his brothers who followed shortly behind. Quickly, Gareth spoke up.

"Ulfric, what do you propose we do?"

"We'll do what he says." the king replied, still walking. His brothers glanced at each other in confusion.

"But, Ulfric," Aramis said, "why not storm the queen's castle? We can get Lars afterwards, and this whole thing will be over with."

"Ulfric stopped and turned to them, "Are you kidding? That man took on Lars, Crispus, and Espen at the same time, all with crossbows. You are no match for him and the queen. Besides… we need Lars alive. I have a plan."

In the awakening of the next morning, the queen and princess had arisen from their slumber, lying with their bodies facing one another and their hands interlocked. The two of them spent some time in an abundance of giggles and loving kisses planted among the mouth, cheek, and neck. Underneath the warmth of the blankets softly holding them in a comforting cocoon, they then gently held each other's faces as their eyes slowly began to fade; the embrace was enough to send them right back asleep. Fortunately, the sisters stayed awake for more fun and mischief. As minutes jumped ahead, their tongues quickly made their way into one another's mouth. When the time came for a breath of air, Elsa was caught with her face unexpectedly covered under her sister's saliva as she backed up. Her eyes opened to find Anna rapidly slapping her tongue all over the queen's lips, cheeks, and chin. Elsa burst out in laughter as the princess then had herself lick and begin to slurp near her eyes and forehead. She trailed back down and sucked her sister's bottom lip.

"Anna, what are you doing?" she asked, still in giggles. "You're being childish again."

"I'm not being childish, you just… taste good."

"How does one exactly 'taste good'?"

"I don't know." She slurped on the corner of her sister's mouth. "Your skin is just soft. And not to mention what's hidden down below."

"See!? Just like that! You are childish!"

"Am not!" the princess replied, getting loud.

Elsa laughed as she teased her, "Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Suddenly, Anna went quiet with a slightly tempered face. Immediately, her hand slammed on top of Elsa's breast, clenching it hard with her nails whilst her tongue drove inside her mouth. The queen's eyes shot open, as she quickly became without breath. The princess' tongue probed deep inside, reaching just past her sister's uvula, causing her to gag and cough rather violently as tears were beginning to form. Anna's other hand then clenched Elsa's other breast before she lifted herself up. The queen continued to cough in pain as she held her neck and had her eyes tightly shut. From the side, she could hear her sister shifting and eventually felt a breath on her ear. Very sternly, Elsa heard her whisper.

"Don't make me fuck you!"

Elsa's eyes shot open again. She saw her sister staring at her with the same expression displayed. For a moment, she lied in great shock, not being able to believe her sister just said. However, as seconds flew passed her, she realized just how much she enjoyed it. It made her feel extremely aroused and want to be a bit naughty. A salacious grin carved on the queen's face, and she grabbed Anna by her head, pulling her within centimeters of their noses.

"Oh, baby, please do." she whispered. Finally, Anna broke a smile. To hide her cheeks that quickly flushed red, the princess dove in for a more sensual kiss. Sadly, only a few short seconds into their fun, they were interrupted. In just a bit of distance, they heard footsteps speedily heading toward them. A second after the two of them turned to see, Drake slid across the entrance to the queen's room. He quickly stopped himself before speaking.

"Elsa! The brothers are leaving!" he said, pointing.

The queen sat strait, "What!?" Immediately, both of the sisters got up.

"The brothers, they're holding up the white flag and firing flares! They're surrendering!" The sisters paused for a moment.

"You can't be serious…" Elsa said.

"I'm not kidding." he replied. The queen hung her head as she thought.

"Do you think it's a trap?" the princess asked.

"No. Believe me, it's not."

"Then we'll go." Elsa spoke up with her arms crossed. "I'm coming with you."

"Me, too." Anna said.

The man nodded to them, "OK, but just in case, we're bringing our big friend."

Before they knew it, the three of them, along with Marshmallow, headed down the mountain. In the sisters' pounding hearts, all that was found was a lingering sense of pure fright. Of course, they did not know what exactly would happen, so their thoughts were kept spinning. All that came to mind was the great chance of their deaths being in the next few minutes or so. Although, Elsa knew to keep her spirit and power strong, for the kingdom was her duty.

About seven minutes later, Drake halted everyone. As each of them stopped, they watched the man approach one of the nearby trees. He paused for a moment before climbing up and disappearing into the multiple branches. Seconds later, he dropped down with an unconscious, near broken man in his fist. Acting like nothing happened, Drake continued forward, signaling the rest to follow. Confused yet again, the sisters glanced at each other before catching up.

"Um, who's that?" Anna asked.

"Prince Lars of the Southern Isles." he responded. The sisters then gave another glance with more of shock. As he dragged him by the back of his collar, the queen and princess kept their eyes on him. They examined his damaged face, trying to think what dastardly thing the hooded man could've done to him, all whilst wondering the question, "Why is he bringing him?" The sisters tried not to get themselves too involved.

Finally, they reached the town. Immediately, Anna and Elsa gawked in terror at the destruction before them. Once they set foot on the pavement, an unwelcoming, eerie chill ran down their spines. They saw the houses in the distance turned black or to ashes. Now, they realized what pure silence felt like—a cold, saddening feeling that makes one seem like they are being watched. The wind didn't even blow. As they walked upon the hill, just by the water, they could only faintly see a figure standing among the docks in front of the brothers' ship. Suddenly, the queen and princess' hearts began to pound in their chests again. As her worries rose, Elsa nearly couldn't continue forth. Her breath shortened after each step, and her hands started to shake. With a snap of her fingers, Marshmallow bent down and cradled the sisters in his hand. They then rose up to his level, sitting, leisurely swaying in the air. Both of them could now see the entirety of the havoc caused and their kingdom subject to it. Elsa held her head down, grieving at everything she had left behind once again. On her left hand, she then felt comfort. Her head like a rusty machine weakly turned to Anna who sat taking hold of the queen's palm. Her gentle fingertips locked before they stared at one another silently for some time. Again, it was almost inhuman how her sister could behave so calm at these sorts of situations.

Soon enough, their trip came to an end. The queen and princess sat in the snowman's palm from afar, watching the hooded man approach the ship that held each and every one of the prince's brothers. With one of the brothers in his hand, Drake stopped at the dock, looking up to them. He saw Ulfric gesture his hand to give the man to him, to which Drake responded by chucking Lars up. Two of the princes caught him before the hooded man gave them a farewell.

"Take care!" he said, saluting them with two fingers. Ulfric just spun himself around, grunting. Not long after, the boat had set itself off to the sea. Drake stood still at the edge of the dock with his crossed arms. He watched them all leave, thinking as the meters between them rapidly grew. Behind him, footsteps approached and joined at his side.

"They're gonna be back?" Anna asked.

"Definitely. Until then, we must be prepared and get things back in order."

While the wind began to howl greater as they traveled further on the sea, the brothers, excluding Hans who steered the ship, huddled around Lars, trying to wake him up. Many pokes and shakes were given to him, but nothing sufficed. Quickly, Ulfric had had enough with their failure. He pushed everyone aside and stood overtop the man before slapping him. Lars immediately woke up, holding his reddened cheek. He groaned, rolling on the wood.

"The hell was that for, ya twat!?"

"Finally, you're awake." Ulfric said.

"Ye? How long have I been out? Where are we?"

"There's been a bit of a mishap while you were gone. That man in the hood knocked you out and threatened to kill you if we didn't give up the damn castle!"

"Well, dad's sure gonna be pissed about that. Where's Cripus and Espen?"

"He killed Espen, and we can't find Crispus, so he's most likely dead as well."

"Well, why do you think he kept me? He could've taken one of them instead." he asked, lying with his hand covering his head. "My damn face hurts like a bitch!"

"I'm not sure, but I have a strange feeling he wants more of a challenge."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"I think he kept you alive because he somehow knew about Ruth."

"What? Ruth?!" He sat up.

"I think it's time you use that special horn of yours to go and find him."

"How?! That'll take weeks—maybe months!"

"Doesn't matter. We'll get what we want no matter how long it takes!"


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, things started to seem back in order. After a thorough checking in almost every nook and cranny of their precious castle, the queen and princess remembered the comforting embrace to feel at home despite a bit of added precaution. Oddly, their rooms remained untouched by the brothers. They knew not why Ulfric made no order for the wreckage of their belongings, but regardless, they gave thanks to whatever the answer. Leaving Drake who continued searching, the sisters spent some time in the princess' room, scanning for any missing possessions.

From the days that had passed, Elsa soon realized just how long she had been without any cleansing of her body. After she gave her sister a quick valediction, the queen leisurely headed toward the showers. At her destination, she threw off her dress before pausing at the mirror. She stared at herself for roughly nineteen seconds, although feeling as if she had been there her whole life. The queen went deep in thought. Her mind set to as far back as she could remember. Slowly, Elsa thought thoroughly through each of her memories, climbing up the ages and eventually landing to where she was now. In her small time of complete aloneness, Elsa made herself truly realize that the woman before her was the person she had become. The queen asked herself if she was proud of this outcome—if she wanted anything to change. Ultimately, deep down she had birthed a newfound respect for herself and well-being. Elsa knew she made mistakes and wasn't perfect, but her intentions were never that of evil. She grew a slight sense of pride in this fact, and evermore would the queen live by it. With a smirk, Elsa spun herself around and stepped in the shower.

The queen smiled as she tilted her head up to the water. Again, she gave thanks for having this feeling brought back to her. The drops against her skin cushioned in a way she had forgotten, making her feel weightless and ridded of all stress. She held herself by the shoulders and just faintly heard someone step inside. The click of shoes grew her excited.

"Elsa?" the queen heard her sister call out.

Elsa smiled, "Yes, love?"

"You do know that I haven't had a shower in a while, either. May I come in?"

"No." she teased, nearly giggling out loud.

Anna was somewhat in shock, "Oh… um… OK… Wh-what—why-"

"You may not come in!"

"Elsa, is something wrong? I'm sorry if I did anything."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Anna."

"Then why-"

"I'm just kidding!" Elsa finally gave out in laughter. "Of course you can come in!" Anna only sighed before tossing her clothes away; within her thoughts, slight humiliation struck, knowing full well her sister could sense it also. As her footsteps neared, Elsa swiftly grew an idea and readied herself behind the curtain. The princess pulled the sheet to the side.

"Boo!" the queen jumped out at her face. Her sister showed her eyes bursting full—taking a quick step back in fright. Elsa laughed again—her arms taking the princess. Anna slapped her on the shoulder, folding her arms in a cross manner whilst she turned away. The queen then wrapped around her lover, still in chuckles. In now visible humiliation and anger, Anna shrugged Elsa off, only tempting her sister to try again. This time, Elsa locked a firm grip at her waist and rested her chin lightly among the princess' shoulder.

"Are you OK?" Elsa smiled. Anna huffed, aiming her head opposite to her sister. "Oh, don't be like that. It was just for fun."

Anna groaned. "That wasn't very nice!" she hissed. In a flash to avoid her sister's escape, Elsa spun her around and pressed Anna's face against the queen's collar; quite a fairly intimate embrace to share between them—one also to sway Anna into the field of enjoyment.

"I'm sorry, my darling; I just had to." Without receiving any response, the queen spoke again. Surely her words would have definite effects. "I love you."

The princess let out a deep breath, "…I love you, too." Her lover squeezed tighter.

"I don't even know why you fall for those little teases anymore." Elsa said, referring to what she first told Anna. The princess moved a step back.

"Well, I don't know! You sounded serious! And it makes sense; we've been together these last few days almost literally without any time apart from each other! I thought you just needed some space, and I wasn't gonna just not respect that!" lectured Anna. Again, her sister laughed.

"It's cute when you're mad." The princess immediately raised her hand in protest. Her mouth opened to again scold, but quickly shut, knowing this was what Elsa wanted. As her rage was set back to its cage, Anna felt a pain in her chest, letting go a large breath to calm herself. Before even finishing, Elsa grabbed her and tenderly drove into her lover's mouth.

In the meantime, Drake was nearly finished his duty of checking the castle. So far, all that was found were remains of damaged furniture, knight's armour, and broken portraits of the previous king and queen. He cleaned and fixed what he could at each mess and took the pictures down in the depths of the cellars where the queen and princess very rarely visited. Through there, he took a route leading to the dungeon. At his arrival, the cells in his sight were empty; some, however, were built behind thick, steel doors only having a single window. As he slowly made way for the end, a faint sound of breaths neared with each step. Drake crept to the final cell on the right, seeing Kai strung to the wall by his wrists. Drake quickly broke the lock to the barred door and released him of his shackles. The man fell unconscious into his arms, prompting the hooded man to shake him. Kai awoke confused, weakly peering at the being before him.

"…You…" he said, a bit raspy in his voice.

"Are you OK?" Drake asked.

"How… how did you get in? Where is Ulfric and his brothers?"

"They're gone; I can't fill you in right now. Where's Gerda?"

"Her and some others thankfully got out before everything went to hell."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, we have a cottage up on the mountain. I told her a long time ago to stay there if anything like this happened."

Drake helped the man to his feet, "Then you best be on your way, and don't come back until I get you."

Kai nodded, rubbing his wrists, "Alright… Thank you…"

Drake then continued his search. Making his way through more rooms and closets, the man still hadn't found any signs of the brothers; however, the blood of the innocent was still victim of the misfortune the sisters feared. In the last of the small staff rooms, the other servants were found piled up, lifeless. One of the poor, old women appeared brutally mutilated. The wounds shown made it clear she was beaten to death by blunt objects. Drake knelt down in front of the four in silence. His head hung for a moment, and soon he stood.

The hooded man took them up the mountain to a cemetery where he buried them all. With crosses made of fine wood, and flowers adorned to its arms, he sent them away with a small prayer and a passage written in the dirt: _"Irujlyh ph, rqhv ri idghg frorxu eoxh, wkh rqhv zkr zrunhg d phuub olih. L kdyh ohw ghdwk xqwr brx. Sohdvh uhvw lq shdfh dqg iuhh ri soljkw."_ Drake got up and headed back.

At the castle, the princess and queen found themselves in another act of intimate play. With their bodies becoming more exposed by each second, their mouths were filled with each other's tongues, followed with laughter. In a flash, they were bare. Elsa lied overtop her sister—now with her naked body rubbing in the intensity. Her arms quickly fastened behind Anna's head, securing a firm grip that gave more power into her drive. Shortly, the queen moved herself down, nearing her sister's breasts. Showing no indication of her usual slow and passionate side, Elsa furiously dived right in. She set her visage betwixt the bosoms of her lover and shook rapidly. The sensation tickled the princess, letting out her laughter, purposely expressing her love of her sister's wild side. Anna's satisfaction was Elsa's fuel, and the louder the princess became, the raunchier the queen thought. Immediately, Elsa sat straight upon her. She grabbed hold of the princess' hands and flipped her over with a great smile. Anna had only one clue of what she thought her sister had planned. Excitedly, she made herself comfortable, sinking into the bed as she rested her cheek on her folded hands. Now, Anna closed her eyes, only fantasizing. The suspense of the wait truly made her mind go crazy.

Elsa, using the most delicate touch of her fingers, ever so slowly contacted the soft, delicious skin of her sister's butt. Like receiving a trophy, the queen grasped it with care; it seemed almost too perfect that Elsa began to wonder if she was even allowed for her presence and touch among it; thy ass envisioned like a godly, golden apple only picked by the one chosen worthy. Of course, Anna didn't mind whatsoever. On the pillow, her breath raised as she nestled in with the side of her face. The queen continued, and soon she realized it was hers to control however she pleased. Her playfulness activated again, letting her fingertips free. Elsa took notice of every single freckle bound within her flesh and raised her palms above. Starting at the top, the queen tapped each freckle she came across, gradually heading downwards. Though she found this little game fun, the princess was only receiving quick sparks of pleasure—completely out of range to her liking. About reaching just halfway down, Anna groaned, stretching her arms toward the wall. She pushed off the headrest, purposely arching her back and pointing her ass closer to her sister's face. Licking her lips, Elsa constructed through some ideas.

Fingertips were dug into Anna's behind. The princess forged a short call of her approval, opening her eyes in realization of the feeling. In a way she couldn't even explain, pain was pleasure. Where Elsa's nails pinched, Anna grew significantly in arousal. Her understanding of this sensation was only nearly attainable. It seemed just beyond her grasp where the answer lay.

Another powerful gasp was shot from the princess' mouth. Whilst caught in her thoughts, her sister seemed to have already begun the next stage. To her right cheek, a fairly hard slap struck Anna. Again, her eyelids shot, but before a breath, one hit her left cheek. Giggles from behind signaled just how much fun the queen was having. Elsa couldn't help but smile. Her sister's butt was like a toy that endlessly produced joy. She admired it with the ever so gentle touch of her hands, excluding her only moderately hard smacks. As she saw Anna's reaction, Elsa decided to continue with her play. Kneeling up straight whilst still rubbing, the queen asked her sister some rather naughty questions.

"Does it hurt, my darling?" she asked with a lusty tone. Anna gave her an inaudible moan before yet another slap was given. Elsa then asked another question.

"Does it feel good?" after one more slap. The princess finally gave her a correct response.

"Oh, please… harder…" she cried, "I need more!" Sure enough, her command was rightfully delivered. Two much harder slaps simultaneously hit both of Anna's cheeks. The princess tilted her neck upwards in more assortments of alluring sounds and gasps. Repeated smacks occurred until her rump eventually shone bright red. The room then finally simmered once Elsa completely stopped—no warning or answer of her pausing. The princess grew greatly confused. With her brows signaling wonder, she turned slightly to see her sister with her hand holding her chin, thinking as she still stared directly to Anna's butt. Before she could question, Elsa commenced action. Anna quickly returned, pretending as if she witnessed nothing. The queen pressed Anna's ass downwards until her stomach and core rested flat on the bed. As she waited for her, the princess smiled and made herself all nice and comfortable. Suddenly, a quick _whish_ type of sound was heard. Out of nowhere, a powerful, freezing object slowly pushed into her puss. Anna instantly tensed up, nearly bursting out a scream. The princess then forced her face in her pillow as Elsa just watched—quite a scene it was. Behind her lover, the queen had made herself a small, cylinder-like object with dull tips decorated with a series of bumps at each end and ripples in the middle. Having an end already lodged in herself, Elsa delicately pushed her hips toward her sister, passing it through her core. Anna shrieked lightly at the cold, wincing as it entered her body. Her fingers gripped tightly at the bed sheets, and her teeth bit her pillow. Eventually, Elsa slid away before pushing in again, this time a bit faster. She then began to repeat, and with each withdraw, speed picked up. Automatically, Elsa joined her sister in the moans of their expressing love. Soon, they had found the right pace. Each push passed just a bit faster than the tick of the clock. The queen's breasts shook unlike ever before, feeling like they were calling for wherever the princess' tongue lie hidden. The bed rocked—creaks applauding to the grace of their lovemaking. As their cores grew immensely wet, Elsa bent over top her sister and placed a hand on the bed at each side. With the voice that interweaved within the seams of Anna's heart, the queen whispered, rushing a cool yet tender breath over Anna's neck.

"Do you love it, Anna?"

The princess throated a deep moan, "…I love it…" she said, the side of her mouth still stuffed in the pillow. The queen spoke again.

"Say 'I love it, Elsa'!"

"I love it, Elsa…"

"Now show me how much you love it! Moan for me, my princess!" Like before, Anna expressed her satisfaction, gnawing harder at her cushion. Shortly, for a second, Elsa abruptly stopped. Then, like a cat pouncing at its prey, Anna's breasts were met with the quick cold of the queen's hands. Elsa returned back to her thrusting, now gripping underneath her sister. She rested her head among the princess' shoulder blades and kissed all around. Being held by her loving sister—the women who showed her true care, comfort, and what it's like to love and be loved—Anna knew another meaning for intimacy.

Finally, Elsa had grown bored of this certain position. With a quick moment to think, she had an idea where they both could contribute. Shifting to the left of Anna, she laid sideways before switching her sister the same. Focused to Anna's breath, she could see just how powerful love could take its toll over a single person. The princess lied panting, struggling just to keep her mind centered. The queen grinned, only prompting Anna to do the same. She then followed Elsa downwards to where the source of their desires grew; the intense sensation of arousal sparked throughout their veins. Noticing the ice in Elsa's hand, Anna smiled, preparing herself.

A tantalizingly slow push through Anna's slick folds truly did a number on her body. With her eyes first rolling back, her spine arched above her legs which stretched out after a few twitches. Her fingers gripped the skin on Elsa's back and pulled the queen inwards. Leaning her face over Elsa's shoulder, the princess winced in near tears; never before had she anything pushed so deep inside her. Soon, the ice had fully entered inside. Taking a quick pause to let her sister fathom her emotions, Elsa just ever so gently released. Out of the blue, the same then happened to the queen. Elsa gasped sharply, bursting her eyelids apart. Automatically, her arms squeezed her sister through the bucking of her hips. Once she had a quick moment to breathe, Anna fired another shot; the princess, it seemed, preferred to work by the phrase, _"show no mercy"_. Quickly, Elsa returned with a powerful thrust. Soon enough, a war had begun.

With already countless pushes by the use their hips, the volume rose in just a few seconds. In a locked hug, they did not stop as their centers soon started smacking together. Their clits especially would press together every few thrusts or so, spiking closer to the top. At the top of the bed, the two of them found their way inside each other's mouths—tongues and spit dancing, touching, and flying all around. From the sensual music of licks and slurps, Anna swiftly fell under the spell and decided to take control. She straddled over top of her sister before taking the ice and pushing it inside her puss. The princess bounced several times as she faced her lover. Elsa watched, feeling just how immensely the sensation was rising. The queen eyed specifically her breasts, admiring how they bobbed and swung. As if they were staring back at her, Elsa did not stray from her target. Quickly, she realized her peak was only just beyond arm's reach, rapidly approaching. Disregarding the ice, their cores grew very increasingly hot by each breath. Elsa could feel her body changing and, like riding a bull, soon had little to no control; her sanity was just on the verge of breaking. No longer could she maintain the feeling in mere calls or shrieks. Sensing her end in the next few ticks, Elsa let it all out.

"Oh, fuck, Anna!" a cry was heard. The princess stopped, caught in a moment of her tangled mind. Reality broke around her—the room seeming as if it paused. Over and over again her sister's words replayed. The call of her name and _fuck_ sounded to her as a reward—one from gratification of the queen for how well Anna was making sweet love. Like when she swore at her sister, Anna remembered just how Elsa reacted—shocked but extremely amused. The princess now understood.

Grinning, the princess, like an animal stalking its prey, slinked forward to the queen's wincing face. Then, at one of her most preferred areas, her tongue dived, licking in a spiral around Elsa's nip before lightly teasing over the top. She continued slamming down at the hips whilst changing to the other breast. Before the final scream, complete silence fell upon them.

Their hearts pounded like a wild beast trapped in a chained box. Anna let loose and fell on top her lover, drooling all over her chest as moans escaped both their vocals. Below, Elsa's body felt as if it lifted from the bed—a slight sense of weightlessness as she floated among the clouds in the sky. As Anna predicted, another beam of white and ice shot to the ceiling, creating snowfall. The princess fell prone to its cold, suffering the breeze the moment she began to regain herself. Slowly, she slithered under the covers, still in the aftershock of the high—her breath also deep. Elsa then awoke, peering her eyes open only halfway. Elsa's vision was filled of sparkles and frost. Right then, she realized what dastardly fault she had committed again. The queen's head darted downwards, just hoping that she had not hurt her sister once more. To her right, with a sigh, Elsa saw that she was safe, and fell back onto her cushion.

"You really need to learn how to control those." Anna said. Her lover giggled.

"I can't…" She swallowed, "It's too amazing…"

"I can tell." the princess smiled. In a brief moment of peaceful stillness, Anna took her sister's hand. Before speaking again, together they kissed.

"Elsa, I've been wondering… what do you think will happen if somebody does find out about us?"

The queen looked vaguely to the ceiling, "That won't happen."

"But what if it does?"

"That won't happen." Elsa stated a bit more sternly. Anna lifted up by her arms.

"How can you be so sure? What if we do get caught!?"

"Anna! That's enough. I'm telling you, no one is going to find out."

"But, Elsa, you forget we are human. We are not perfect; we make mistakes. There is a chance that one day we may be found out about. What will we do then? Not everybody is gonna like it. Mobs will be waiting outside our doors. And who knows? Wars might even start!" she finished. Finally, her sister turned her head. Looking at Anna, she let out a long exhale.

"Anna, listen. I understand we are human and that we make mistakes. I am aware that we could get caught, but please, you mustn't worry. If somehow our secret is revealed, I need you to stay strong. Remember, we have help against those of poor choice. If they decide they do not care for us any longer because of whom we are, then so be it. But no one, absolutely no one is going to hurt my Anna!" the queen concluded with her hand holding the softness of her sister's freckled cheek. Anna hugged her—no response or indication; their naked bodies pressed together in an embrace.

"Thank you…"

"And, my dear, you're almost right."

"About what…?"

"We are not perfect… but you are." The princess slapped her lover's hand away, which held gently on Anna's chin. She lifted up again, preparing to speak.

"Oh, quit putting yourself beneath me! You're as every bit as perfect as you state that I am!"

"Flattering, but nothing compares to you." Elsa commented. Anna then kissed most tenderly upon her sister's lips, giving every amount of her love to her. Most sweet and delicate was the contact felt in the very cushions of the princess' lips. As poems read aloud, Anna's breath of their parting soothed every wound buried inside the vessel of Elsa's soul.

"Well, I think so." And with her final words, the princess laid her head down on Elsa's chest, resting among comfort as her vision started to fade.

Anna's awakening was but a slight disorientation. From her only eye which opened, she saw a loose pillow pointing straight with her direction. The luminosity had visibly changed. Now, the room sat in a dimmed orange due to the few rays of sunlight breaking through the clouds. The sun, at this time, only just hovered above the horizon. Anna stretched along with a yawn and slowly lifted herself up. Around her, something rested against her back. At once realizing contact, she stopped. Her sister was seen staring over the princess' face with her arms loose over Anna's shoulders. Anna smiled up at her in expectation to receive a response or even movement. As her sister just kept silent and still, the princess then switched her head, resting on the opposite cheek; still, nothing happened. Growing confused, she printed a fairly wet kiss on her lover's skin, positive it would be enough. Again, Elsa did not move. Anna tried kneeling to rise up into Elsa's gaze, but was held down. In her following attempt, she pushed with her hands, only to result the same. The princess grew driven to speak—building somewhat of a temper. There, she was abruptly addressed.

"I'm reading. Be still." Elsa said—her eyes unchanged. Anna turned as much as she could behind, seeing corners of a page. Away, her sight then met with the window, taking in and reading the aura of the diligent sun surrounding. She now realized the significant dead of illumination from when she last was conscious, which also caught alongside the mountains, matching the more faded glow nearing the evening with reposeful silence. Despite its immaculate beauty, Anna did wonder the length for this change. Her voice was unintentionally rasp, though unto her lover, she spoke glib.

"How long have I been in a slumber?"

"Roughly… about ninety minutes."

"Really? And you didn't bother to give us clothes?" Anna joked.

"There was no need. I was comfortable, and you seemed fine, too. …Well, y'know, except for maybe you drooling on me."

"I drooled?" the princess said, looking down at her sister's chest. "Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's OK, Anna." taking the sides of her lover's face as she drew out the "OK".

"No, no, no. I'll handle it." she said speedily. The princess dropped down to the queen's ribcage and slurped up every bit of the saliva. With it held in her mouth, she rose up above her sister and transferred it down through the lips beneath. Elsa did only as her lover desired—swallowing her gift. Anna returned down, lying flat on Elsa's front.

"You know, we haven't eaten anything in a while. Would you care to come with me for some dinner?" the queen asked with their hands locked.

"That would be absolutely splendid." the princess replied. The two of them swiftly stood at the side of the bed, sharing their love to one another in a most tender kiss. As her sister began to head, Elsa first was still. With her hand rising to her face in a quick motion, a newly designed dress was conjured. The princess turned around, the first person to ever truly behold its faultlessness. From the bottom of her lungs, the bodice was quite secure—garnished with neat lines and shapes. The long skirt below was but a simple, darkened blue, undecorated cloth. Sleeves finished at the wrists, and her waist was fastened by a cute, little bow.

The princess absolutely adored her sister's creation, approaching Elsa with great astonishment. The queen blushed, holding her hands at her waist. She twirled around, looking down in bashfulness. Two hands on each of her hips made her look up, smiling. Elsa saw her lover staring down around her bib, completely mind blown by the field of awe. Anna slowly felt up the sides, trailing to her collar. With both index fingers, she traced the different streaks and lines. The queen watched her, admiring just how playful and innocent her sister could be. After seconds, the hands moved upwards and held at each side of Elsa's neck. Anna's thumbs rubbed gently, gazing with a perfect sparkle within her pupils; a lost star, it seemed, had found a home inside the princess' beauty; only to the queen would it show its glow.

"This looks amazing on you!" Anna whispered. "I love it! May I have one?" The princess was given no distinct response; however, her sister did show a sign of agreement. She stood still as Elsa moved in and took her by the head. Their eyes closed, enjoying another sensual kiss. An abundance of sparks in their hearts blasted like fireworks among the essence of their loving souls, lighting up a chilled night sky. At Anna's toes, a breeze tickled before separating and climbing up each leg. They spiraled around, creating fabric in the process. Again, the wind was one, connecting together at the meeting of her hips. It then shot up all the way to the princess' neck where it left with a slight brush across the cheek. They parted slowly from their long kiss—both of them now looking downwards. Anna's was the same in fashion, all but the colour tinted purple. Like her sister's, it was fastened tight and with a bow at her waist. Anna had a face that only knew the sheer sense of amazement and awe. As if crowned a god, she beheld upon herself by vocation. Her head tilted up, facing toward Elsa again. Among that perfect face of her sister's, the princess saw the smile of her adore—one made countless times and only for Anna to witness. Not a single time could the princess go without blushing, and this was no different. Heated by her reddened face, Anna stood for a moment before being granted with the loss of control over her body. Her weight let loose, springing her arms over Elsa's shoulders. As she fell into position, the queen caught and held Anna—her mouth pressing into her sister's shoulder.

"Thank you… Thank you so much!" said the princess, a faint sound of weakness in her voice.

"You are very, very welcome…" Before another minute, the frolicking of their feet sent them down the hallways.

After another hour, the two of them exited the kitchen and headed for their final destination of the day. Now, the sky was shown almost completely dark but for the light of the moon. Candles and lamps lit through the hallways guided them to their rooms. When approaching the nearest, they stopped, facing each other and both thinking the same thing. Smiling, Elsa was first to speak.

"So, who's room shall it be this time?" Though it was expected to see her sister giggle every time asked the question, Anna just smiled and held her chin to think.

"Actually, even though I'd love to sleep together, you wouldn't mind joining me in a little experiment, would you?"

Elsa thought for a second, "Alright. What is it?"

"Well, we've been sharing a bed together ever since that one night, and I've never felt happier in my life."

"So what are you implying?"

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just that I don't remember what it's like to sleep alone. If you don't mind, I want to see just one time what feels like. Remember, this is up to you." holding up her finger. The princess stared unsure, eyeing the details of Elsa's expression to find if she had any doubts.

"I do want to try." The queen replied. Anna was struck by a bit of surprise. She nervously coughed, straightening her posture.

"Um… well… OK, alright then…" The princess blushed and gulped to end with her fidgety, somewhat of a sentence. She paused and then nodded, signaling the farewell to the queen, who only smiled at the adorableness of Anna's innocent mistakes. Quickly before she left, Elsa gave her a delicate kiss. The princess then let go of her lover's hands and turned around for her room. Once the doors slowly shut, Elsa walked to her own.

A few minutes to get ready seemed as if hours before the princess and queen would finally slide beneath their own sheets. They both put on their sleeping garments and hung their dresses in their closets. After washing up, they soon enough had themselves staring blankly upwards. Underneath blankets, straight and still is how the two of them stayed for quite some time. Caught deep within their thoughts, images only linked of each other portrayed before them. Whether it'd be a memory or just a random fantasy, their minds failed to seize another thought. Though this wasn't a bad thing, quite swiftly, the lonesomeness felt years ago came back to renew its place in the now hidden pit of their hearts, creating it wide once again. Both hid themselves to their neck under the covers, feeling a strong chill run down their spines. They curled up, attempting to attain comfort, though it seemed impossible. Shutting their eyelids, hope for the morning was all they could do.

With ten minutes passing, a knock was heard on Elsa's door. A bit of fright caused her body to tense, but with haste, she got up. Out with an exhale, she opened it to be greeted by her sister, who wore orange pajamas with a smiling kitty on the chest. The princess spoke with slight weakness.

"Anna…" the queen said first.

"I couldn't…" she muttered, visible twinkles in the corners of her eyes. "I… I couldn't do it…"

"Anna, it's OK."

"Elsa… I couldn't sleep… I-I… I really need you…"

"Anna, please do not fret."

"Elsa, I would forget and reach my hand out! …Nothing was ever there… P-please… may I come in?"

The queen gave her an assuring smile, "Of course. I'd like that."

Now lying on the bed, the two kept under layers of thick, large sheets of wool in easing by their combined warmth. The princess—her head heightened just to exceed her sister's breast—like an instant remedy, nay, magic, settled ever so calmly, cut from all things unpleasant to bring forth soothing silence. However, in her eyes, shed liquid still inhabited.

"Why must you tear?" the queen asked.

"Because I cower when alone and without you. I'm sorry."

"You need never be sorry, my love; mistakes are nothing ever common with you."

Anna tried her best to giggle, "Then shall a simple 'thank you' suffice for that sweet compliment?"

"It is more than enough, dear Anna." gently kissing her sister among the head. "Though, my love, what will you do if I am not home for a night? Will you sleep?"

"Perhaps. I believe it's the fact that you are also in the castle that prevents me. If I know you are not present, my mind may accept that I have no power to change what is. It seems you've created some sort of tampering in my brain—unable to let me be for a night unless my queen is at my side. Just promise me you'll never leave."

"Well, first, I don't think that's any form of tampering with your brain; and secondly, it's not always up to me to decide where I am for a night. I could be on the other side of the world for all we know."

"But you are a queen!"

"Meaning?"

"You should have control on where you stay."

"Sorry, Anna, but that's not always the case. I-"

"Promise me you'll never leave!" squeezing her sister.

"Anna-"

"Promise me!" Shortly, her mouth was covered by her sister's hand, even as she licked and bit lightly in attempts to break free without any use of her arms.

"Anna, I will do absolutely everything in my power to be with you every second of the day, though, I cannot promise you my presence everywhere you go. It is how life works, darling." With the conclusion of her speech, Elsa's hand freed from Anna's face. The princess in somewhat of a pout nestled her head into her lover's chest as she quietly welcomed the embrace of sleep. Before she was gone, Elsa spoke her two final words—a gift to wish them through the night.

"Kiss me…" The princess immediately rose, silent. Staring her sister direct to her eyes, Anna kissed her—not a smile was even seen. She then returned down—one hand now resting above Elsa's chest. The queen only giggled, stroking her. Midnight's touch soon became upon them.


	10. Chapter 10

Once her eyelids separated to awake, Anna stared at the vacant space of her sister's bed. Resting half her face into her pillow, she laid in a pit of woe. The princess was left alone with only her hopes and wishes for Elsa to come back. Not only that, but it seemed the clouds were feeling the same way, as it rained to show the outward manifestation of the sadness inside the princess. After minutes of waiting, curling underneath the blankets, she realized the queen would not return from whatever business she may have been doing. Muttering a quiet grunt, the princess walked to her sister's wardrobe, stole one of her dresses, then left to go find her after fixing herself up.

Searching the showers, kitchen, corridors, and many random rooms, Anna continued to fail the location of the queen. In her gut, a painful feeling started to emerge—a thought of anxiousness, which clung deeper in her mind as it seemingly grew without end. She began to worry if Elsa had finally been taken by the prince and his brothers. She tried to remember if there were any place they would've forgot to look—a place hidden within the castle where Ulfric knew to hide. As more dark thoughts haunted her, Anna quickened her steps until running secured a good pace. At the end of five long minutes, the verge of tears nearly broke upon the princess. Fortunately out a window, a quick glimpse of two people was seen in a passing a window—though weird, since Elsa, being the sophisticated queen, would rather keep dry. Regardless, Elsa and Drake faced each other in the center of the courtyard—Elsa wearing her normal dress, but with the skirt cut at the knees and the entire cape missing. Wondering their intentions, the princess approached the window to watch them. In a series of specific steps and movements of the arms, Anna knew exactly what was happening. Concluding each frame and piece, the man would speak to Elsa, but was too faint for the princess to hear.

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside?" Drake asked.

"No. This is fitting. It excites me, to be honest." the queen replied.

"Alright then. Now to the left." Drake instructed, sticking his right arm to Elsa's left. The queen swiped her hand outwards at his forearm, following with her right hand, which stuck right at the front.

"Here?" she asked, eyeing her right hand.

"Try a bit lower and on the outside if you can." the man said, placing Elsa's hand in the correct spot. "Remember, their left arm will be free unless you're quick enough. If they have time to either deflect or grab it, you're asking for trouble. With it already on the outside, you have time to fire at them, even if they block. That shot right there will freeze their entire body without it being fatal; that is if you don't aim for their heart or charge for too long." he explained.

_Creeeak _

Elsa and Drake both turned to the sound of the main door opening. Anna was seen just barely stepping outside with an expression showing guilt, knowing she had been caught.

"Anna!" Elsa said in surprise. She turned to the hooded man blushed, "We'll continue later." the queen said to Drake before he bowed and left casually. Elsa approached her sister.

"Were you doing what I think you were doing?" Anna asked. The queen felt a sense that she was exposed.

"Anna, listen…"

"You were learning how to fight! What-"

Elsa swiftly gripped her sister's wrist, "Anna, please! Come with me." she said with a look in slight of desperation. Not under her will, the princess followed. Shortly, they sat inside Elsa's bedroom once again. Side by side, they waited silent. The queen placed her hand upon her sister's leg, rubbing with her thumb whilst she began to speak.

"…Anna… you shouldn't be concerned about me. I'm doing this to protect you." The princess glanced over, staring with worry into her sister's frail eyes. "We both know the brothers will come back eventually, and I need to be prepared until then. I know we've said and been told not to worry, but I can't help it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anything bad happen to you. You are everything to me and the only thing I have left, Anna."

Anna was lost, "Elsa… I don't know what to say…" The princess was quickly thrown down on her back onto the bed. Her sister laid atop—her head resting near Anna's chest, and her arms wrapped loose.

"You don't have to say anything." Elsa's voice slightly muffled, "I just want you to know that I love you."

"And I just want to say that I'm sorry for acting so rude when asking."

"Oh, you." the queen giggled as she positioned them up, sitting face to face. After a short smile was shared between them, Elsa drifted downwards and focused on Anna's green and black dress. With deeper inspection, her eyes peered, forming a more suspicious look.

"Hey!" the queen said, nearing her sister. Anna kept still, attempting to hide a smile. "This is my dress!" Elsa said, grabbing just underneath the princess' bosom.

"Oh, that's weird. How'd it get here?" the princess teased in her usual, childish way. As Elsa was about to speak again, she thought for a few more seconds and looked closely once more.

"Wait a second…" The queen began undoing the six buttons bound in a vertical line in the middle of her sister's chest. Once it was finally free to open, Elsa knelt correct and proud at her prediction.

"You took my lingerie?" Elsa questioned her cheeky sister wearing the dark red bra and panties.

"I did." Anna giggled with the most adorable smile. Elsa couldn't help but reach forward and touch—only readying herself to strip her sister of them. Anna's breath was warm as it brushed across the queen's cheek down to her neck. The sensation allured her closer, swiftly reaching her sister's mouth. As her tongue nearly delved inside with an extreme urge and thirst, Anna decided to play.

"I'm hungry!" the princess announced after sneaking around the queen's grasp.

"You can eat after." Elsa said, grabbing her wrist a second time.

"No. I'm going to eat now." sliding off the bed. "Are you going to come with me? I know you're hungry." she chuckled, facing away from Elsa as she put the dress back on.

"Only if you kiss me."

"Then come here." Anna spoke proudly. Before the count of three, the princess was rushed up against the wall and passionately kissed on the neck. Her hands were pinned to the sides, now only letting the princess giggle among her struggles.

"Snowflakes!" Anna cried in laughter. "Snowflakes!"

Elsa stepped back, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't that the safeword?"

"Safeword?"

"Yeah. You know, the word you use when things get too rough in the bed?" the princess asked.

"Um, Anna, we never made a safeword."

"Well, from now on, it shall be snowflakes. But remember, you have to stop when it's called; otherwise it's rape." Elsa suddenly changed her entire mood.

"Anna, you know I would never do such a thing." the queen spoke in a much more serious tone.

Anna huffed a breath of laughter, "Well, that's why we have a safeword, though I doubt we'll ever use it."

"Good." Elsa sighed before kissing her sister tenderly. Before the queen could do or say anything else, the princess slipped out from under her and headed for the dinning room. Only a short giggle was heard as the queen followed shortly behind.

Once entering, Drake unexpectedly stood inside, cutting up meat. While whistling a tune to the tap of his foot, he twirled the blade through his fingers before looking at the women who had abruptly walked in. In a brief silence, the sisters wondered what he was doing until his voice broke them from their thoughts.

"I made sandwiches if you're hungry." pointing at the table where a plate of a dozen sandwiches lied.

"Oh… thank you." Anna said first despite her confusion.

"Y-yes… thank you." Elsa copied, blushing slightly from her awkwardness. After they sat and had each eaten one or two, Drake exited—off to do whatever he pleased. Before they would see him again, the sisters quite swiftly brought up a conversation—questions and wonders to ponder again about this mysterious figure.

"Do you ever wonder what's behind that mask of his?" Anna said to her sister—her left cheek filled.

"All the time." Elsa responded.

"What do you think is under there?"

"Something… very strange, I'm sure."

"No doubt. It's really getting to me."

"Him?"

"Yeah. I can't take staring at that anymore. Like, if being ugly's his problem, I don't care; I just need to know!"

"I don't blame you. By day, he grows more eccentric. Oh!" Elsa yelped, sitting up straight. Simmering, she spoke, "I nearly forgot! He sang with me in a woman's voice!"

"What?" the princess asked completely baffled at the words her sister spewed from her mouth.

"He sang with me, but in a woman's voice!"

"When was that?"

"That… one night… You know."

"So he was there and he sang with you?"

"Yes!"

"But he sounded like a woman?"

"Yes!"

"I have a very hard time believing that; plus, I don't ever remember hearing a second voice."

"Well, he was singing quieter than I was… Jeez. I don't even know."

"Well, how 'bout put a stop to it? Let's find out what he's all about!"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We could trick him maybe. But how?" Just then, Elsa grew a mischievous smirk.

The queen crawled her hand over to Anna, "You know… there's a certain way to get very close to someone…" her eyes focusing with the strong sense of lust, nearing only an inch away from her sister's cheek.

Anna grinned, "Oh, I see. We'll trick him that way."

"It's worth a shot." the queen said, leaning back in her chair.

"Then who's going to do it?"

Elsa thought long and a tad hesitant to her answer, "Well… I mean you've spent a lot more time with men than I have… I've never really talked to a man other than Father before." Elsa very lightly explained. Though she'd rather not play out the paln, Anna knew in every way her sister was right. It was in fact extremely rare for Elsa to socialize with a male. The princess knew there was absolutely no way of breaking out of this one. Groaning, Anna spoke.

"Ugh… Fine. I'll do it." ending with a sigh. Of her appreciation, Elsa touched the princess' hand, which sat on top of the table. As her sister looked up at her, Elsa mouthed the words "thank you". After a quiet pit of thought, Anna birthed the urge to speak again.

"But wait. Do you think it'd be dangerous? What if I see something I'm not supposed to? I mean I have no way to defend myself."

"Well, I can watch from a distance if you'd like. But it all depends on how badly you want to see it. If he truly wants no one to witness whatever may be hidden under that mask, he won't fall for it. Besides, if he came here to help us against the prince, why would he hurt us for trying?"

"Yeah, but even you don't know what he's capable of."

"That's true, but there's something about him that tells me he's harmless. He's told me not to kill anyone for the sake of what may be our doom, even though I don't believe him. Something is obviously strange about him, but the behaviour I've seen tells me he's pure in his own way. I can't explain it."

"Alright then." Anna concluded, agreeing with Elsa though her doubts continued at its attempts to straw her away. "When shall we try, then?"

"We could try now." Elsa answered.

Anna sighed, "Fine. Guess this is as good a' time as any." standing up alongside her sister as they traveled out the door. Not long after did they find Drake outside in the gardens, sitting peacefully through the whistling of the wind. From the time that had passed, the rain had not long ago said its farewell. A rainbow of flower pedals brushed past Drake, fleeing from the sun though they never made it far. Not even in the slightest did he move as Anna very slowly and quietly made way towards him. At the second step, she turned at her sister—a hesitant and questioning look on the princess' face as she shrugged. Elsa shrugged back in reply, keeping herself at a fair distance. Gradually, the princess ended her travels at his side. At once sitting beside him—still without even a breath heard—Anna looked back once more before her attempt to talk.

"…H-hello…" she said nervous.

"Hello." the man responded so formally—the way someone would speak as if they expected a voice.

"What are you doing?" she asked in her soft tone.

"Admiring. Isn't this beautiful?"

"It is. You like nature?"

"I love nature. Don't you?"

"Yeah, it can be truly amazing..." The princess paused for a thought. "Wait here. I want to give something to you." The princess quickly got up and walked over into the distance before disappearing around a corner. The man did as she said and waited, crossing his legs into the wings of a butterfly. His knees bounced up and down in the tempo of a dog wagging its tail in excitement—the flapping of the wings. Shortly, Anna returned holding a pink, rose-like flower. She knelt down in front of him, staring at it in its utmost elegance.

"Here. I want you to have this." Anna said to him, handing the lovely plant into his palms. "It's my way of saying thank you for helping my sister and I through all of this. Before my parents passed away, my mother would always walk me through the field in which they grew. But… after she died, they seemed to be wilting away faster each year. This is one of the lasts of this year, and I doubt any will even grow the next. It is a simple flower, but it's always been my favourite. Sadly, I always forgot the name…"

"…Camellia." Drake said, resting the flower in his palms—the representation of a child burdened to his life from an angel.

Anna lifted her head in surprise, "Camellia!" she gasped.

"It means desire, passion, and refinement. It's a gift to those whom you admire."

"Huh…" the princess huffed, looking off to think. "Maybe that's why I love them so much…" she mumbled underneath her breath.

"Well, thank you."

Anna snapped out of her head, "Oh… oh, yeah. No problem." The man then gave her a nod as he stood up, planning to conclude their talk.

"Wait." the princess called before Drake was given the chance to stand. Her hand kept still in the air as his head turned back in her direction. Very fractionally, she came close to the black cloth covering his visage. As he did not move even the slightest, Anna became certain she had permission. Only a centimeter away, the princess thought she was golden, but her finger was pushed to the side.

"Try again." Drake said. Anna stared more confused than she had ever been in her life. She didn't really know how to react at all. Seeming like days, she looked at a new aura around him that only knew the word "vague". After too little time to think deeply enough, though Anna never believed she would reach such an amount, she tried again—almost out of her own will; this time, a bit more speed was given.

"Again." he said with a small giggle, pushing her finger away a second time. The same thing was said as she tried for a third. Another short laugh escaped his vocals. Anna suddenly came to realize that Drake was playing, as with each try, his laugh was greater and his voice more excited. The princess knew now that the only way to get through to his face was to best him despite also knowing it was what he wanted. And though she would never admit it to anyone, Anna was beginning to enjoy it.

The princess came in as fast as she could from the rest of the way on, though still never once achieving her goal. Every time, she would think she was so close, but was always an inch out of range. By each failure, irritation would slightly get through to her, now making her efforts rougher by the second. Her closest attempt was still only around an inch off, but as her left hand was swiped to the side, Drake leaned in and tapped her forehead with a "boop". She leaned backwards while shaking her head, nearly letting out a chuckle. Anna knew she was full in the game, but cared less at this point. Two times after, her nose then chin would receive a tap along with a "boop". Finally, the princess knew she had lost. As the final tap was to her chin, Anna let out her laughter, the both of them knowing who won. Drake chuckled along with her before a familiar voice spoke.

"What are you doing?" the queen asked, literally having no clue in the world to what was going on.

"Oh, hey." Drake said. "We were just fooling around."

"Yes. I see." she replied, now looking at her sister, who blushed. The man then was on his feet and already began to head out.

"Well, don't mind me. I'll just be on my way." he finished for his valediction as he then danced his way inside the castle. Elsa turned back and stared at her sister after they both saw him gone. Confused with somewhat of a smile, Elsa sat down in front of the princess.

"So you want to tell me what that was all about?" asked the queen.

Anna chuckled, "Well, you see, the thing is, I have no idea either."

"Did you at least find out what was underneath that mask? I mean I could barely see the two of you."

"Oh, my gosh. No!"

"You didn't?"

"Of course not; he's unpredictable!"

"What do you mean?"

Anna groaned up to the sky, "Well, one minute he's all calm and quiet, and the next, he's as hyper as can be! I gave him a flower to thank him for all he's done for us, then I try to take off his hood because it seemed like he was letting me, but then, BOOM! He's… just… Arrgh!" the princess pouted. Elsa was having the time of her life, laughing up a storm.

"OK, Anna, you're just gonna have to just tell me everything ." the queen said yet again.


	11. Chapter 11

At last, everything began to shift back to its original state. As two months passed, the citizens of Arendelle had finally come out of their homes to make the town the joyful kingdom it once was. With their combined companionship alongside Drake and the power of the queen, they began to rebuild, though some families were still left to mourn. With a new step forward, the people were ready for the troubles that lied ahead. The return of the brothers would be no problem due to their escape plan for when the time would come; although, it seemed as if everyone forgot the prince ever happened.

"Yes, Elsa! Please! More!" Anna yelled, strapped to the bed by her wrists and ankles as her sister played down at the succulent curves of Anna's hips. Elsa giggled, licking the soft flesh of her sister's warm belly—her saliva spreading to cover nearly Anna's entire front. Elsa pushed her index and middle finger inside the princess' puss another four times before she responded to her call.

"Submit, Anna! Say it! You cannot hold it!"

"Never!" Anna shouted—the princess growing weaker of her sister's potent thrusts. Though the princess may have been stubborn, under the command of the queen was not possible to resist. At her peak, Anna tensed trying to keep her mouth shut at all costs though her hands could not reach to cover her face. She writhed in her attempt to escape like never before—squirming frantically as if a demon were separating from her body. At the moment her vocals produced sound—her eyes on the verge of tears—the princess paused completely until, predictably, it had happened.

"Oh, fuck me, Elsa!" Anna cried—a final breath leaving before she collapsed on the bed. During her recovery, Elsa watched above with the biggest grin. Once the princess opened her eyes, she saw this and sighed, for she knew what would come next. Elsa slurped off the cum on her fingers before lowering herself down onto her sister's lips. Then, the queen moved over to her left ear and licked the princess. After a subtle giggle, Elsa spoke what she knew Anna would hate ever so greatly.

"I told you so." she said with the waviness of a taunt. Anna pushed the queen off before crossing her arms in a pout. As the both of them knew full well who proved victorious, excitement could only rise within Elsa. Again, she crawled over to the princess. The queen laid herself atop her sister, now holding her in a tight grip. She rested her head on Anna's chest, looking up at her with the puppy face the princess would always use to get her way. Having a rage already burning high, Anna would not succumb so easily as would her sister. Anna puffed at her before turning on her stomach and sticking her face in the cushions. The queen gently lied on her sister's back. Many loving kisses were planted on Anna's cheeks whilst giving a light rub to her shoulder. In an attempt to soothe the temper surging throughout Anna's veins, Elsa cooed with her cooling breath.

"I love you."

Anna took a deep breath, "Don't talk to me." speaking quietly but very sternly.

"Why not?" Elsa asked—another grin forming.

"You know why!" the princess spoke up a bit.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't push you like that. But y'know, rules are rules, and what did we agree to?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't care!" The queen immediately put Anna flat on her back and pinned her by the shoulders. With her face only the distance of a thumb, it was Elsa's turn to speak strict.

"What did we say?"

The princess rolled her eyes, looking off to the side, "If I swear, I have to do everything you tell me. No exceptions." she replied in a bit of pain, hating to admit her defeat.

"Good." Elsa confirmed, pecking her on the lips. "Now how 'bout we go get something to eat? I know you're hungry."

"Fine." Anna said with a groan as they both stood from the bed. Before she could take a step, Elsa halted her with a single hand below her collar.

"Hey, cheer up." the queen said, poking Anna to summon a dress. Elsa did the same to herself and exited the room with a swing to her hips. The princess kept still for a second, clenching her fists. She closed her eyes and asked herself why she was so angry. Anna agreed to the bet and realized somebody had to win. If not her, then Elsa would be the one corrected, and Anna knew just how well her sister would have behaved. Elsa would understand she had lost fair and square and wouldn't make such a fuss. Sighing, Anna left to follow the queen; she only hoped Elsa wouldn't think any different of her.

Once she caught up, Anna held her sister's hand—not speaking a single word. Elsa continued walking without mind of the princess' action. Though she did wonder the cause, since their last talk wasn't exactly nice, she kept quiet to enjoy the moment than rather commence an unpleasant one. Whatever the reason may have been for Anna's sudden affection, it was ignored for now.

In a nearing corridor, the sound of a man's voice began to grow louder and louder. From the right, Drake emerged, spinning in a heap of laughter whilst passing to the left. On his head sat his little friend Luca—smiling as it stared down at him. The sisters watched the two of them, giggling as slowly they vanished in the distance. A few weeks ago, Drake brought him down, and almost non-stop have they played. Aside from that, the sisters adapted to living alongside Drake and his unusual, bizarre behavior. Every other day, he and Elsa would train together at two specific times—one while Anna still slept in the morning, and the other an hour before dinner. Each day, it seemed as if they knew him a little more, but by what they learned, somehow they knew less. Like a puzzle with endless pieces, they received information, but could never complete the entire picture.

But a moment later, the princess and queen arrived in the kitchen to whip up some grub. As her sister started to prepare for her dish, Anna paused again, trying to build something to say, though it seemed her vocal cords had been clipped. After short sounds from particles of a broken speech, the princess finally grasped her tongue. She stuck her arm out to the counter, leaning for her words told unto her sister.

"…I-I'm…sorry for the way I behaved…" she stuttered, still in a bit of hurt to her admission.

"Huh?" the queen turned around.

"I didn't mean to be so rude when I lost…" Anna muttered. Elsa put down her things and approached Anna, realizing just how much in pained her to say it.

"Oh, Anna…" she cooed, embracing her gently. "It's alright, my darling. If anything, it's my fault for teasing you so much."

"No, no. I overreacted. I should've accepted losing."

"Anna…"

"No, it's true. I always do this, and I'm sorry."

"I told you, it's OK. It's not as if I'm going to make you do something humiliating."

"Well, I hope not. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"May I ask, do you still love me the same?"

The queen looked Anna straight in the eyes, holding her shoulders, "Anna, there is nothing you could do to make me love you any less. I love you with all my heart, Anna, and always will I forgive you." The princess closed her eyes, taking a breath as she held her sister back. The soft embrace was magic—an instant medicine to heal wounds.

"Thank you, Elsa. I love you so much." she whispered. Once they let go, a kiss to Anna's forehead signaled the end to yet another intimate moment. Elsa took her sister's hand with a smile and led the way to the other side of the room.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked, grabbing a bowl and other utensils to show Anna what she was making. The princess nudged Elsa's chin with her knuckle, unchanging her view from the glowing blue of her sister's immaculate eyes.

"You know I do." The queen only giggled.

Before they could do anything else, the entire Earth began to shake intensely. The sisters tensed immediately, holding each other and any object to keep stabilized. The cupboard doors swung outwards and back, making whatever was inside to fall out and then vibrate violently on the floor. After ten long seconds, it stopped completely, almost behaving as if what just happened was but a trick in their heads. However, only after a brief moment did it happen again—this time much more vicious. Again they braced, holding still. Panic was triggered. The vibration made everything awfully loud. The experience seemed to only get more terrifying.

"Is it an earthquake!?" Anna yelled.

"I don't know." Elsa called in response. The kitchen now appeared to be a chamber of nightmares, for the different lengths of knives were flying to the ground. Plates followed and crashed in the impact; it was luck they weren't near. As the shaking did not stop for over a minute now, the princess began to freak out, screaming as she hid herself in a corner. Through the gaps of her fingers, she stared in horror at it all, tears trying to emerge. Elsa quickly moved in front and held her tight. With her left hand, she flicked and made a thick dome to cover them both. The princess held Elsa tighter than ever; only time would tell what would happen next.

At the end of eighty incredibly long seconds, finally it had ended. It was quiet again, and one could only pray it would stay that way. The sisters opened their eyes, hearing in the distance screams, knowing this was no earthquake. Elsa looked behind and let go of the grip on her sister; Anna, however, did not lighten up. The queen tried to move, but was stuck under the power of her princess.

"Anna, I need to get up, OK? I'll be back in a sec. You stay here."

"No!" the princess cried, two small tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Anna, please. I need to go. I'll only be gone for a bit, I promise."

"No, Elsa! Please! Stay here! Don't leave me!"

"Listen, I know this is frightening, but I have to see what's going on. I need you to stay right here, please. Can you do that for me?"

Anna hesitated—a lump in her throat, "…Y-yes…"

"OK." the queen said, kissing the princess before she left. Elsa headed straight for the main doors, knowing she'd meet up with Drake there as well. She dashed left and right until finally she saw it. Elsa pushed open the doors with her powers and saw Drake in the distance, looking up in the middle of the courtyard. Beyond that, the people in the town started to evacuate up to the left of the mountain; just a few more feet would show the reason for this order. Taking the first step outside, Elsa saw the reason, and what a big one it was.

In the water stood a dragon too massive for any word to comprehend. Compared to any of the nearby mountains, it easily outclassed in height. The beast's head twitched with the wicked smile of a crocodile. Below, its wings stretched out to show he was the mightiest of all. Even then, this was only the upper half, as the rest still hid submerged under the water. Realizing this, Elsa was only the size of an ant and lost all of her will to prevent their kingdom from being overruled. All hope was shriveled into a speck of dust.

The queen nearly collapsed due to the trembling of her knees. She felt weak—in wonder if her powers still worked, knowing her palms didn't feel the same. Elsa shivered in the cold of her fear. Before she hit the ground, she was picked up and held. Once she turned, she saw Anna—a look on the princess' face of concern. She helped up her sister by the shoulders, asking the cause of her feeble balance.

"Elsa, what's wrong!? Are you OK!?" panic in her voice. Though it was unbelievable how Anna had not yet noticed, Elsa only looked up—not one word was spoken in her terror. The princess gasped, stepping back immediately at the monster before them. Her jaw was lowered to speak, but only short scrapes of her vocal cords expressed the unrelenting horror she could feel poisoning her thoughts. Anna stepped back again, holding onto the queen's arm; surely she could protect them.

Watching her sister cower behind her grew a sense of anger in Elsa's chest. She realized it was only fear preventing her to face the problem that stood in front of them. With her posture fixing straight, the match inside was now glowing higher than what this creature could show of itself. Elsa knew she had to protect her sister from what she now saw as something ridiculous. All it was was a monster in the stories mothers would tell to their children when they went to bed. Just a big enough icicle through its chest would suffice, but then a voice in the back of her head spoke—quiet though clear. As it warned her to not kill, her head turned to Drake, who stood still in the same spot. She thought again and realized a problem now struck. If she was bound to a pact not to kill, how now would they deal with such a problem? No doubt Drake knew this, so only now his actions could save them, though what possibly could he do? As Elsa questioned his abilities to face such a beast, she suddenly noticed just how calm he remained. Only someone with a trick or power such as the queen would stand so composed.

"Ha! How's this for a challenge!?" a voice called out. With a bit more examination, a tiny spec atop the beast's head turned out to be Prince Lars. He stood holding a rope connecting between the two horns sticking out of the dragon's skull. From there, he spoke through some sort of horn.

"Meet Ruth, you pathetic worms!" he yelled out. The monster's foot then rose out of the water, lifting just above the town; its claw was the hand of a demon. "Let's see what he can do!"

"Lars!" Drake called, taking a single step forward. "Leave it alone. Your fight is with me."

"Oh, is that so?" Lars asked in a chuckle. The dragon's foot dropped back into the ocean. "What can you do? You're but the size of a bug! Take your best shot, fool!" The prince blew into his horn, and suddenly time slowed. Now was the moment of truth—the real battle. Now would decide the fate of the kingdom and show the pinnacle of Drake's abilities. Now, only hope remained among the questions wondering if his skills were enough. The sisters would finally see what this mysterious man was capable of.

To the call of the horn, Ruth twitched and spread out his wings. He roared loud enough to shudder the Earth and in just two seconds stepped forward. Still collected as could be, Drake stared as its foot hit the ground. Without even the slightest noise, the man made movement. His arms threw up together while his feet remained firmly planted to the concrete. The sky suddenly turned black under the clouds, and swiftly, his hands pulled down to his sides. Before the beast could take another step, a dozen massive, continuous bolts of lightning struck down to Ruth's head. It pushed the dragon without struggle deeper in the water. The beast screamed as its wings began to grow holes until finally his cranium burst. With a loud crack, the bolts pierced through Ruth's head. A yellow, blood-like fluid spewed out into the sea, along with the rest of the body. The corpse of the dragon rested on the surface of the water until shortly it sunk, falling deep to the bottom.

The sisters were at a loss of words. They didn't know how to comprehend the event that had just transpired before them. The only thing they seemed to know was how to gawk, replaying the same vision in their heads over and over again. A new view of this man of mystery had now come into their minds—one which they didn't know to fear or trust. They had finally seen just a glimpse of what he was hiding, and only from this could they worry for what else he possessed.

As their heads turned to face him, already had he disappeared. Not long after, they spotted him standing on top the front gate of the palace. He stared off into the distance of the fjords, eyeing something just right of the town. On the side of the mountain, he saw Ulfric and one of his brothers standing roughly fifty meters away from their boat. The prince stared directly into Drake's black cover before finally he turned. As Ulfric vanished into the trees, Drake pointed his finger. Another bolt of lightning fired, exploding their ship into thousands of pieces. The man held his fingertip close to his mouth and blew. He jumped back down into the courtyard.

"…You… you… you can…" Elsa hesitated.

"Your eyes do not deceive you, Elsa. I too, and many others, have powers as well." Drake replied before she could finish her sentence.

"And the dragon… I thought they were extinct…"

"Well, not exactly. There's definitely a great lack of them, but they just inhabit different areas of the world. We do exist in a fairytale world, you know."

"What?"

"What?"

"…"

"…" The man then spoke again—his hand rubbing the back of his head, "Well, as great as the months may have been, the prince is back unfortunately. I'll keep watch tonight; I want you two to get some sleep." The sisters didn't know what else to say. With questions only growing, they paused shortly—their voice unable to speak. They only nodded, walking back inside with wonders of a million men.

As a few more hours came and went, the sisters had finally settled into the princess' chambers. With Elsa being her sister's guardian, she held Anna close to her left with a single arm. Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, wrapping her left arm to the other. Together they had seized to end a discussion from the day's climax. They wondered what more Drake could be keeping secret and the haunting thought of where a dragon may be hiding. Among kisses given to one another to ease and repose, the continuing of their chat was not one yet to close.

"Elsa." the princess said lightly.

"Yes, love?"

"What's going to happen when this is all over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… what's going to become of us? We won't ever lose… this, will we?"

"No. Never. Not a doubt in my mind."

Anna nuzzled closer, "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. But… if we stay like this, what will we become? What do you want us to become?"

Elsa stared vacantly at the ceiling, falling deep into her thoughts, "I don't know, Anna…" the queen answered, unaware her sister had already shut her eyes to find rest. "I don't know…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, go!" Drake yelled. The queen and the man's arms threw up forward and began firing blasts at one another. In all different directions, ice and lightning collided with each other, creating large bursts of cloud. Adrenaline in Elsa's body skyrocketed in great intensity, and she began to realize her potential, which was yet untapped. It became clear to her quickly the power she was capable of. The hardships and training she had overcome thus far strengthened her faster than she and her sister, or anyone for that matter, even knew possible. Drake was even impressed at her growth. Perhaps it was the concern for her sister that allowed her to learn so shortly. Elsa could observe swift enough that she knew how to counter blasts with her own and fire where vulnerable.

After ten seconds of their continuous barrage, the man threw a single blast to the ground, causing a cloud to cover over him. Elsa was slightly vexed at his quick vanishing, but kept shooting nonetheless. In a flash, thirteen bright orbs flew out of the smoke and hovered high over the queen. She paused to think, but was quick to react. Elsa swiped her left arm right, sending a wide sheet of ice through each of them, which shrouded the courtyard in a much more vast puff of cloud. Using the power of her ardent intellect, Elsa slid a wide wall over in his direction though she could not see. The man peered forward, only suddenly seeing the ice hurled toward him. If Drake weren't so inclined, he would have fallen under her trap. He leaped, attaining leverage with a step on its peak. There was a small pause.

Drake emerged in the sky out at the top of the smoke, falling down right above the queen. Elsa saw his fist prepared to attack and stepped back twice just before he came in contact with the ground. Drake slammed his knuckles to the concrete—his head unchanged from a direct stare to the queen. Not a second later, he jabbed with his left; Elsa deflected his arm to her left. He spun the opposite way, following with an assault of his right elbow. Elsa pushed backwards, so, at the same time evading him, stood only a foot away with her hands held out in front. The queen grew a smirk.

Elsa found victory in herself. With just one tiny tense of her palm, she knew this battle could end in a second in her favour. She embraced the fact with utmost pride, meeting the truth of her abilities. If she were fighting anyone different, the advantage which she now possessed would claim the queen champion. Her fears seemed to diminish. She had the power to protect her kingdom. She had the power to protect Anna. No soul would dare try to touch her now.

"Alright. That was perfect. I think that'll be it for today." Drake concluded, reposing his posture. Elsa closed her eyes and puffed a small, cheeky giggle. Her hands fell back to her sides. While Drake continued elsewhere, Elsa walked to the front of castle and met with her dear sister, who sat on the bench. Anna stood up as she approached, holding a white cloth. She noticed the sweat pouring down from Elsa's face and immediately started to cleanse her. Anna's voice was serious in the bothered look of her expression.

"You know, you doing stuff like this worries me. Do you know how crazy and fast you two were fighting? Dare I say insane? Look at you. You're a mess! We're cleaning you up right away."

"My, my, such concern coming from my princess." the queen smiled, holding the left side of Anna's face as her sister continued wiping. "Usually you'd think it's great and cool that I'm doing stuff like this, unlike me, who would worry even if you burdened with the tiniest cut. Why are you behaving in such an unordinary manner?"

"Well, today seemed a bit overboard. You could have seriously gotten hurt. And is bad that I show concern for you? I wouldn't say it's unordinary. I do this all the time just maybe not as fretful."

Elsa giggled, "No, of course not. I love this side of you."

"Now you know how I feel… OK, c'mon. Let's get you fixed up." The princess took her sister into the queen's room and prepared her a shower as Elsa undressed. Anna stood after adjusting the water to her sister's preferred temperature and stepped out the door with a towel in hand to inform Elsa. The queen appeared much closer than Anna had predicted, and the princess was caught just a bit off guard from such assumptions. Her sister stood naked with a very tempting hands-on-hips stance—a perfect curve above her thigh. Elsa's grin only showed the essence of naughtiness, though despite little blood and bruises spotted around her hands and face.

"Would you care to join me?" the queen asked seductively. The princess' eyes lit up for a moment, but she snapped back. If Anna chose to resist her offer, just ever so serious was the princess' concern.

"No, this one's by yourself. It's punishment for making me worry to this extent. Now get in there. I'll be waiting with your towel."

"OK, my darling." Elsa giggled one last time, lightly pinching Anna's cheek. Elsa entered into the shower and slid the curtain across without the knowledge that her sister would actually be waiting on the counter just a few feet away.

Moments soon passed, and Anna remained patient—her head let low. But not long, interest spiked—eyes glancing to the left. Her sister began humming a melody. The beginning flow carried long and soft—a call beloved from afar—following with a steady rising of pitch. After three seconds, she shot high only for an instant, then fell gradually. She repeated to climb up again, but sorted through different pitches unlike before. Elsa soon found herself in her own freestyle; her only wish was that Anna could've been there with her, and so the princess was. She wished to bestow this gift to her, but always cowered at the risk of failure.

A few minutes passed, and Elsa exited the shower. She swiped the curtain to the side, only yet to look left as one foot placed upon the mat. When she did, a strawberry blonde girl filled her entire vision, as she only stood a half-foot away. Anna's abrupt appearance spooked the queen a bit, but not did her expression change. The princess pressed the towel up against her chest, smiling innocent prior to her next action. Anna had her lips found together with her sister's and held Elsa's tongue with her own.

"That was beautiful." Anna whispered, and she left without another word. Elsa was only able to think, though she wouldn't ponder for long. She accepted what happened without much to fret over, realizing there was no reason to argue with herself. The queen shrugged it off with a sigh; she did in fact want to sing for Anna, and so it had been done.

Elsa stepped through her bathroom door all dressed and dried. Across her room, she spotted Anna sitting on her bed with what seemed to be a cloth and swab in one hand. The queen approached and was greeted with her sister's hand out in front. The queen took hold and was seated just before the princess. Her arm was then tugged just a bit more.

"Here. Come closer." Anna said. The queen obeyed her command. Anna grabbed a bottle of lotion, which was resting at her side, and dabbed the gel onto the swab. She then carefully held the side of Elsa's face and proceeded to apply the gel on each of her cuts. Elsa winced slightly at the pain, but smiled of her sister's comfort.

"I like your singing." the princess said. The queen couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you… but it wasn't really meant for you to hear."

"Why not? I've heard you sing before. What's the big deal?"

"Well, first off, that was for me, and I didn't know you were even present. Secondly, you may not believe this, but if I were going to sing for someone, then I would have a problem. When we sang together, it was much more natural and impulsive, so I wasn't affected. I barely realized we were singing… if that doesn't sound weird."

"Well, I wouldn't disagree. Give me your hand." The queen did as she was told.

"Anna, is this really necessary? They're just tiny wounds. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Of course it is! And I don't care what you think! I'm not stopping!" the princess scolded with a bit more venom than one would expect. Elsa paused briefly as her sister began to wipe away the excess gel around the gashes.

"…Wow… I'm worrying you that much, huh? It was odd that you didn't join me in the shower, but this… you're anxious. You're turning into me." Elsa could no doubt see it in the depths of the princess' eyes.

"You're dang right I'm anxious. You're getting too caught up in your training, and next thing you'll know, you'll be picking a fight with a god from your overconfidence!" A moment of silence accompanied them.

"Anna, I am many things, but I'm not that irrational. I do-"

"No, no, it's OK. It's my fault. I understand the purpose. It's to help protect the kingdom and me. I know that, but I don't want you getting yourself into trouble just because you may know how to utilize your powers better. You always say how you couldn't live without your princess, and I know very well that I couldn't live without my queen." The princess' eyes began to show that desperate puppy face of hers, but Elsa knew it was not intentioned.

"Anna, don't fret. I've never been a fan of violence, but I'm choosing to embrace it for both of our and the kingdom's benefit." the queen explained. Anna sighed with the closing of her eyes and set her materials to the side.

"I know…" Anna said quietly. Elsa began to lay back and pulled her sister along with her, so she would lie on top. The queen stroked her fingers through strands atop the princess' skull and held her face with a gentle smile. Anna was a bit uneasy, but did her best to relax into her sister's arms.

"Now, I don't want you to worry anymore like this. It's my job, OK?"

Anna exhaled, "OK."

"And besides, my training doesn't have to continue for much longer anyway. We just have to wait 'til this is all over."

The princess smiled, "Alright…" Suddenly, her smirk turned into a much more salacious one, "But you know, deadly is the new sexy." And the princess moved in close—her eyes fluttering, and her tongue reaching. Elsa grinned the same and moved in as well.

A loud, sudden crash was heard the moment just prior to their kiss. They both stopped and looked toward the door, waiting as they listened. Four heartbeats passed; another crash came over them. A single heartbeat—one more shook the walls. The sisters began to get that unwelcomed feeling of fear. From their fingertips, toes, and forehead, chills soon rushed over their skin. Breathing became much clearer to hear.

The Earth seemed to shake as one last boom rumbled in the distance. The rattling in the room nearly made the queen's possessions fall off her dresser. Elsa sprang up, about to run to the danger, as it was her duty to protect her kingdom. A grip on her wrist quickly halted her from proceeding any further. She looked back and saw Anna—her face glowing of longing mercy. She expressed worry and a subtle warning of what may come should her sister chose to leave. With her face put, the princess shook lightly side to side. Anna pleaded as she must, though she knew there was no way she could prevent Elsa's intentions. The queen stared at her for only a few seconds until one last crash split their moment of silent speeches. Elsa glanced back just once, and they both headed away.

They ran towards the sound, feeling and hearing where the destruction was taking place. They already dashed through many halls, but the continuous rattling made it difficult to pinpoint a precise location. Going along nothing but whim, they soon found themselves near the hall which lead to the entrance. To their luck, the rumbling seemed to be radiating much greater, and a brief silence washed over them.

The door bashed open on the upshot of anger. Immediately, the sisters withheld their steps from inching any closer. The tingling of fear again brushed from their limbs to meet at the center. A grip between them became tighter.

Drake flew backwards out of the right corridor which headed to the doors. He collided with the corner of the opposite wall and fell forward on his knees. Then, out of nowhere, a massive beast charged at him and hit him over to the left with a lengthy metal object. The large, blunt end knocked at the side near the ribs, and the man was sent soaring through the air. Drake slid on his back to the feet of the queen and princess before the two of them looked up.

The sisters witnessed in horror a mountain of a man standing with a hammer of his appropriate size. His entire structure was built purely of muscle—rock bound within flesh. They stuttered at his monsterlike nature—hair a mess, and skin like rot. Above his bare feet and greenish pants, just a white shirt held—the bib stained yellow, though. Plastered to his already disturbing visage, a heinous smile with slobber running down his chin seemed to never disappear.

"Heh, heh… You… ugh… might want to stay back." Drake said in grunts, holding just a bit below his chest before the sisters could get a long enough look; though, no man in the world would want to see such an abomination. The hooded man slowly got up, wobbly in his stance. As Drake hunched over, the beast slowly took his steps toward them whilst dragging his hammer behind. The sisters backed up the more he neared, though his intentions didn't seem to care for them. Directly into his mask, the giant stared only at Drake, and soon cackling would abound in the beast.

"Ulfric said to me not to fight this worm. This worm is dangerous and shouldn't be toyed with, but look at you, you're so small. You're a puny worm. You are weak! You may have defeated Ruth, but you still fall beneath me. I can kill a thousand dragons with only my bare hands. I will bring your head to my brothers, and then the queen and princess. Arnold will kill you. Arnold is superior!" A pause briefly hushed around. Drake stood himself firm and placed his left hand up near his face and the other down by his hip. His right fist clenched.

Drake spoke to himself quietly, "Heh… It seems cliché, but why are all the big ones dumb?"

As Drake was about to dash, the prince put his hand behind his back and reached within his pocket. To the front, he pulled out something orange and tossed it forward. The hooded man caught it and held it in his palms confusingly before looking up. The hammer hit him, and he was sent flying down the corridor yet again. The object dropped a few feet away from the princess and queen and instantly they knew what it was.

A paralyzing shock stood them in place. The missing puzzle piece started to connect. Brought forth was their realization, and, like a brick wall, it struck them with immense force. Lying lonesome and sad was a carrot—not was this any ordinary vegetable. More familiarly, this was a nose which belonged to a certain snowman.

The sisters fell back into their thoughts. For two months, Olaf had been missing, and not once did they realize he was gone until now. The feeling of freedom must've affected them too great, for worries seemed so lost for such a long period of time. Staring at it made Elsa feel lifelessness. She found the reason for the slight itch constantly poking at her daily and connected with it on a much greater level. Olaf was a living embodiment of the emotions kept hidden most of her life, and now that he was gone, Elsa just dimly felt death's chill embrace. The queen could not sense Olaf's presence any longer.

"Haha! Here lies the remains of your precious, little friend. My brother took good care of him, and I shall do the same to you!" The prince stared down the hall with his words spoken and readied for the hooded man, who charged toward him after a quick recovery. Arnold raised his hammer above his head and crashed down to the floor where the man in the hood headed. Drake darted to the right to evade its impact and jumped up, punching the prince square on the nose. Arnold staggered, holding his face with his left before another blow delivered to his gut. Spit spewed out of his mouth. The prince, with now a much angrier expression, slammed his left fist to where Drake was standing for a quick attack. The man in blue slid back a few steps and was swung at his feet with a sweep of Arnold's hammer. Drake hopped over, then braced as Arnold began to charge. The hooded man slowly slid back three feet while the two of them fought to push one another back. For a decent amount of time, they stayed there until the prince was somehow forced a step back. His rage, with his expression even more fuming than ever now, spiked to the brim once beginning to question if this battle were the last to decide his fate. This tiny person began to become a threat, and the fact crushed him with an immense weight. What a fool he must've looked like.

Arnold did not take his failing so easily. No one could beat him, much less a so-called worm. As an immediate result, he let go, held both his fists on the ground, and threw downward his head. Drake swiftly slid through his legs, but halted too late. The prince spun as fast as he could, swinging his hammer with great velocity. Just as the hooded man looked back, he was hit instantly and thrown to the wall. As he fell to the ground, an imprint of his body was left. The next thing Drake knew, blackness engulfed his vision as he was lifted into the air by his face. Only a small portion on his right was uncovered, and through that window he saw the prince with a smirk. After a short giggle, everything paused, and suddenly Drake met with the side of his face into the floor.

Air to Earth; air to Earth, Arnold repeated to smash his face until a small crater began to form. The sisters could only gasp at something so brutal and inhumane.

After a half-dozen times, Arnold took Drake in both his arms and placed him against his chest. The prince squeezed as tight as he could, crushing the man rather swiftly. Drake quickly whipped up a collection of ideas and interlocked his fingers together above his head. His fists slammed straight on the prince's face, and the grip restraining him loosened. As Arnold's hands placed upon his face, Drake stood on his chest and sent two punches toward him. The prince fell on his back, and as he opened his eyes, he found the bottom of boots falling straight to his view. Not a second later, his mug was impacted with the full weight of a man.

An assortment of grunts and groans spit out of Arnold's mouth while he lied covered in his own saliva and blood. As near tears began to drip from his eyes, he began to remember what he came to do and intended to finish it. Again, as he began to stand, his expression flared red with rage. He had lost all control at this point and cared little for anything else but the hooded man's death. Without any strategy, he grasped his hammer and charged to the extent of his might. Visibly, his muscles tensed, and up raised his hammer. The end crashed to the ground just short of the man. Time froze for Arnold; he immediately realized his mistake. The man in the blue stepped on the blunt side and leaped to the prince's visage once again. With Drake's left, a hard kick to the right of Arnold's cheek threw him off balance before another kick with his right heel hit in the same spot. The prince snapped his head forward and caught Drake's foot as the man bounced off. Now held like a picked vegetable, Drake was beaten numerous times by his giant fist. There was a short pause, however, after the sixth hit, as Arnold started to feel something in his fist. At first, it was very faint, almost as if it were nothing, but then, with an exploding light of blue, a massive shock was given to his hand. Electricity sparked all around, and Arnold jolted back his hand with great surprise and fright. Drake kicked upwards at his chin, so his head was forced to tilt back. He then dropped to his gut and kicked with both feet, pushing himself away. The hooded man stood quick on his feet, and it was his turn to charge.

Drake picked up the hammer as he passed and slammed into the prince. He hit him four times—one down on his head, two to his gut, and the last sideways to one of his knees. Then, the hooded man braced him against the horizontal pole, lifting him the air slightly, and hauled ass to the end of the hall, slammed him up against the wall, then proceeded to send a barrage of punches to his face. Slowly, Arnold's hands fell to the ground as his strength began to fail. When they collapsed on the floor limp, one last hit was given, concluding both the battle and the prince's life. Atop the body lying loose, there was a bloodied and black crater. Arnold's face was no more.

Immediate silence came across them. Not a single breath or heartbeat was heard. Drake took a step back and stared silently at the body. The sisters knew not to question him. They waited and watched. Drake sat before the prince with one knee up to rest his arm on. Still no noise was present. His arm moved and patted Arnold's knee. A long second eventually slid by, and faintly Drake began to talk. A quick grunt escaped him.

"I'm sorry, Arnold… Better luck next time…" His head hung for thirty seconds.

Drake stood unchanged from his stare. With a step forward, he took Arnold's right arm and began to haul him away. In the distance, he faded away in fog from the sisters, and they were left to their wonders.

Minutes passed into hours extremely swiftly, drawing the end of the day near. Not much was spoken besides a few questions. The only thing the sisters really talked about was Olaf and what they planned to do; however, the girls both tried not to worry too much about it. The two of them agreed to recreate him again after this war was over, though still the thought of his death haunted them greatly. Though he could be brought back, knowing he was gone for the meantime was eerie itself.

Before they knew it, in bed they found themselves lay. Anna fell much faster than her sister; the queen seemed to have too much on her mind, though not exactly understanding what. Surprisingly, it was not of Arnold's death or Olaf, but a certain aspect of their battle that lingered too great. Elsa wished to understand this for reasons yet to embrace. The feeling seemed like she was missing a very important aspect. It provoked her as if she must know, and know she did search for. She sat up in her bed, gave Anna a kiss, and left to find Drake. The only thing Elsa was certain about was that it could help her to a massive degree.

It had been three hours since Drake's last appearance, and surely he would have returned. Not long at all, she found him in the library and headed to approach him—subtleness in her movements. She called out for his name quietly, and his head turned to her call. He wasn't reading a book—only staring at the ground next to a wall. She was straight to the point—her voice light but firm.

"We're not done training yet, are we? You can produce your powers through different parts of your body. You did it with your leg, did you not?"

"…I did."

"Teach me."


	13. Chapter 13

"OK, try here." Drake said to the queen, touching her left shoulder. Elsa closed her eyes with a visible tense in her muscles. She focused hard on the spot he had poked, but what she hoped for seemed to be still at a fault.

"You're too tense again." the man spoke up. "Don't force it. It may take time." Again, the man poked her, this time on her forehead. Elsa took a slow and deep breath, folding her former tight fists gently palm over knuckle. Her eyelids twitched two or three times as a sign of impatience still present within her. With a quick acknowledgement, these tribulations dispersed from her body. A pause was upon the two of them.

Out of the blue, Drake brushed his thumb across her forehead. Elsa looked and blinked a few times in wonder. She found him rubbing his index and middle finger against his thumb before noticing the fluffy scene that fell under it. Her eyes trailed back up to the dark cloth of his face, waiting for the explanation she knew he would give.

"Frost!" he said in a light but impressed manner. The queen's eyes lit up as she looked back down at his fingers. She sat back with her eyebrows high, staring down at her hands in awe.

"I did it…!" she thought to herself. An excited smile cracked on her face. "I did it!" she then said aloud.

"What's goin' on?" a yawning voice behind the queen spoke. Elsa watched the princess plop to her butt next to her and rest her head on the queen's shoulder; her hair was a bit frizzled. The princess mumbled something not anywhere clear or loud enough for Elsa and Drake to understand. Giggles between the man and the queen enacted due to Anna's drunken state.

"How long have you been here?" Anna pouted, wrapping around Elsa. "Were you guys here all night?" eyeing her sister from her half-open eyelids.

"We've only been here for thirty minutes, Anna." the queen replied.

"Well, that's long enough. We're going now." the princess tugged at her. Elsa sighed with a short giggle. She looked forward at Drake and asked.

"Are we finished?"

The man lifted up his palms, "Go ahead. We'll continue next day." The queen nodded, and the three of them left.

The sister's began their journey back to Anna's bedroom. Along the way, the princess would every so often throw her entire weight onto her sister and even try to kiss her. The queen did not mind so much for the kisses, but she had a distinct feeling that this was yet another one of Anna's acts. For the length of time she had been up—calculated by how far she had walked—it was almost certain that her mind would have sparked fully alive. However, Elsa did not speak of it, for she hatched an idea.

They shortly arrived through the door to Anna's chambers. The princess threw herself flat down on the bed with her sister standing at the side. She reached out for her wrist, but it seemed Elsa did not care for her plea near as much as she hoped. The grin on Anna's face disappeared and was replaced with the expression of moping.

"Elsa!" she rode her name out long. "Lay down with me!"

The queen's hand jerked back at one of her sister's attempts to grab her, "No, Anna. You're getting up now."

"Why!? Just lie next to me for a couple of minutes! It won't kill you!"

"Anna, get up now. You're gonna get dressed."

"But, Elsa, I'm so tired!"

"Oh, really?" The queen moved her arm in a moment while her sister shut her eyes due to her "fatigue". She lifted the back of Anna's short blouse delicately enough to expose a good region of her naked butt.

"How about now!?" and Elsa spanked her. Anna shot up and forward with her eyes wide and her mouth open. Elsa was already pulling the blouse off her back after the princess began to realize what happened. Elsa yanked the back of it to make the princess stand and threw it over Anna's head and arms faster than a snap and a clap. Anna stood bare before her sister—blush in her cheeks. The princess felt her lover press onto her back—oh, how perfect did their bodies piece together. Elsa embraced her with her arms wrapped near the princess' collar. The queen's face with a naughty smile closed into her lover's cheek. She kissed her several times and made her way down to the neck—each kiss more wet than the last. As she passed the jawbone, Elsa gently bit it. The queen used her right hand to turn Anna's chin closer. The last kiss was on the conversion to her shoulder—a sloppy and very loud one at that.

"My beautiful baby sister…" Elsa turned Anna's chin again and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "So gorgeous, so sexy…" she said eyeing downwards at her lover's body. "I love you." The princess giggled. Elsa's hands then held at her sister's curves just below the hip. Slowly, she made her way up. Halfway up Anna's stomach, she began to use her nails. Red claw marks trailed upwards, and, without another thought, her hands were in the full of Anna's breasts. The princess' head fell back on her sister's left shoulder, breathing through her teeth. Her heart rate gradually sped up while the queen worked her magic. Elsa squeezed tightly around the girth of both breast, feeling Anna's nipple press against the exact center of her palm. In a flash, Elsa's index finger and thumb were pinching her nips, but even that was short-lived.

Elsa used her palms to press against her nipples again to form the cups of a bra with her ice. She connected the two together at the front and traced around with a single finger to the back, creating the back strap and clip. Once finished, she did the same with her core—first riding up the middle of her puss, then sliding around her curves to piece it together over the perfect landscape of her ass. Elsa clenched her right buttock and kissed her on the shoulder.

"I love you, Anna."

The princess purred before giggling, "I love you, Elsa." she replied, reaching behind with her right to hold the back of her sister's head. She pulled the queen into her lips, holding Elsa's right hand with her opposite, parting seconds later.

"I knew you were awake." Elsa teased, staring her lover straight in the eyes.

Anna turned away with a short grunt, "Pfft, whatever."

Elsa pulled her close as she sensed the princess was about to march off, "You can't fool me. I know you too well." whispering just a millimeter from her ear. Anna rolled her eyes, sighing before she spoke again.

"OK, blah, blah, you got me. What are you gonna do?" throwing up her hands. The queen paused, let go, and faced her sister toward her.

"Well, I don't have anything in mind at the moment, but I do know you are getting dressed now." Elsa responded, stepping back and touching the princess on the stomach and collar. A dress formed from these two spots, and in seconds the princess was fully clothed. Anna looked down at her new dress as her sister tied the laces on her chemise. The middle was open like a V, which exposed a black undershirt behind the laces. The V was green and climbed up to her shoulders. Elsa smiled.

"Hmm, I like that."

Anna looked up at her with an even greater smile, "Thank you!" She continued to look at it some more and held out her arms to admire her soft, black sleeves. It had to be one of Anna's favourites by far.

"C'mon. Let's go have some breakfast." Elsa said. She held out her hand, gesturing for Anna to join. Anna, smiling, gladly took her hand, and off they went.

As soon as they emerged, they saw Drake only a few steps away approaching a bit swifter in pace. His hands were together and were fidgeting almost as if he were nervous. He came to a quick halt. Before either of them could say anything, he spoke.

"Hey, so y'know Hans and his brothers and all that?" the man's voice was a bit uneasy. The moment they heard him, the sisters were, too.

"Yeah?" Elsa replied, growing worried for the result of her asking.

"Yeah, well, y'know, the funny thing is, they're kinda here…" Not even a second to grasp what was said, there was a loud bang.

"Oh, no…" rushed through the princess and queen's mind.

"Alright, um, don't move. Stay here. I'll be right back." the man instructed, holding out his arm to them. He began to sprint to the brothers' direction, but only managed to get to first intersecting hall before meeting them.

The princess and queen saw Drake perform a backwards handspring to dodge an abrupt swing from a sword. Three men charged around the corner and proceeded to slash forward their weapons at him. In absolute awe, the sisters watched him evade their complete onslaught—not once did a blade even seem to get close. Although it was remarkable, the brothers were forcing him back rapidly toward the sisters. Drake must have known this, because the moment Anna and Elsa noticed, he began to counter.

The first one to take a blow was Gareth. He led the assault between his two brothers, but got caught as he left the upper half of his body vulnerable while swinging downwards. Drake flipped over him and grabbed his top when landing. His brother Aramis on the left side was a little quick to the trigger and cut across Gareth's chest before Drake threw him. The man in the hood then deflected a strike from the third brother and another from Aramis. He held the grip Aramis held on his sword and spun underneath. Aramis let go before his wrist snapped, and Drake quickly broke the blade over his knee. The third brother charged at him and jabbed forward. The hooded man strafed to the left, causing the man in the green jacket to pierce through Aramis. Before his eyes could even widen at the shock, Drake slammed him to the ground with his elbow.

Gareth lunged with his sword not a split-second after. Drake fell back, just barely avoiding the rapier. His hands locked on the ground, now in mid handspring. His knees pulled back all the way to his face. Gareth looked down at him, realizing the next move of his retaliation. Time slowed down.

Like the boom of thunder, Drake kicked upwards with all of his might into Gareth's chin. A loud _pow_ signified just how powerful the attack was. The man shot into the air a couple feet with his head forced to stare towards the ceiling. Drake was not yet done. He then flipped to his feet once Gareth began to fall and tackled the man before he could hit the ground. Almost certainly giving him whiplash, the hooded man threw Gareth onto the carpet, following with an intense, rapid barrage of punches straight to his face. His body became completely lifeless in under a few seconds, and it was time to finish off the last. Drake took a gun out of Gareth's pocket and stood.

"Argh…! Ah, fuck…! Knocked the damn wind outta me!" the third brother said in grunts, helplessly lying on the castle ground. He heard footsteps approach him, and he turned on his back to face up at the man in the hood. The man in the green coughed up spit as he smiled and tried to laugh.

"You got me good…" he winced.

Drake puffed, "I should say likewise, but… Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't apologize. It's the punishment I needed for following a life of sin."

"You're Peter, right?"

The prince looked at him astonished, "…Yeah… How-how did you know that?"

Drake gestured out and around with his hands, "…I'm very fond of your father."

"I see. You hoping to kick his ass like the millions of other people?"

"Indeed, but let's just say I'm first in line."

Peter giggled, "Good. Give him hell for me. While you're at it, could you kick Ulfric's ass, too?"

"Oh, he's the first ass I'm kicking."

Peter continued to laugh. After a second or two, the atmosphere of glee vanished. "So this is the end for me?" Drake didn't say anything. "So be it. I accept my fate."

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Guess it is." Peter turned. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, it was honour to meet you." he faced back up at Drake.

"Perhaps I shall save you from hell one day." said the man in the hood.

Peter laughed for the final time, "Until then… Farewell…" He closed his eyes and laid his head on the floor. A gunshot was heard. Peter was dead.

"Goodbye, my friend."

A shivering cloak brushed over the princess, queen, and man of mysterious authorities. A quiet not ever felt before hooked them with a rusty lance. The three of them each experienced a taste of death—the dark husk of an indefinite entity. The realization it was within them as well was truly haunting; no one can escape it.

Perfecting life cannot change the inevitable future. Life is a game. Death is truth.

Drake fell to his knees and faced the ground. The sisters watched him—how heavy must his conscience have been. Neither of them could even imagine what he must have been feeling. The queen continued to watch him, waiting to see if he may say something. Anna looked up; she really wished she hadn't.

Anna gasped, throwing up her fingers to her lips. The heads of both Elsa and Drake snapped up immediately. Down the hall stood Hans staring in complete shock at the carcasses of his brothers. Without a word or hint of intention, Drake was on his feet and burst into a sprint. The sisters followed suit just behind him. The three of them turned the corner where Hans fled. With a final step, leaping into the hall's open frame, a massive cloud of orange came into view. It was as if the Earth had stopped spinning. An overwhelming mountain of a flame hurled towards them.

"GET DOWN!" Drake screamed. He turned and grabbed the two of them in a flash of white. Everything turned dark.

Anna awoke. The crackling of flames was all she seemed to hear. Her eyelids were extremely heavy, but she knew exhaustion was no option to succumb to at a time like this. She had to find where she was—where Elsa was. The princess felt the cold, hard ground beneath her, and she peaked to find lines and patterns. She finally had enough strength to open her eyes fully for a few seconds. Anna saw the front of her castle. She was confused. After noticing the flames around her, she realized she was lying in the courtyard. How did she get there? She tilted her neck upwards and saw her sister unconscious. Worry began to strike her. She looked all over for Drake, but he was absolutely nowhere to be seen. Anna reached for her, but started to lose her vision again. Her hand fell upon her sister's palm. The princess fell into a slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Darkness flooded Elsa. Her eyes opened little by little. Confusion began to swallow her like a raging tidal wave as a familiar scene stood before her. Concrete, shackles, and whips were the only things she could see until, of course, she found traces of blood scattered near the chains and weapons. Elsa knew exactly where she was but couldn't help feel an inexorable sense of dread. Her mind was as blank as a piece of paper—a light bulb sparking as it did its best to turn on. There was absolutely nothing she could recall. All she seemed to know at the moment was that her head ached like someone was bashing it continuously and endlessly with a sledgehammer. Somehow not realizing it sooner, Elsa was upright, which was no doubt idiosyncratic. Her arms seemed to hang above her against the pillar she was strapped to. With her eyes focused strictly to her hands, she placed her palms flat upon the cylinder to try and break with her powers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Elsa stopped with her eyes wide and her body tensed to the extreme. Her head whipped to the direction of an unusual voice of a man. From her left, out of the black stepped a chubby, short, and revolting being. His face was absolutely grotesque, and his stench could affect the growth of plant life from a mile away. Elsa winced and almost choked on her tongue because of his foulness. However, her mind quickly drew away once seeing what was in his hand. The queen gasped not noticing how loud she was when, before her, an iron rod with its point blazing bright red and yellow hovered only a few feet away.

"So, Queen Elsa…" the man said as he stepped in front of the blonde. "we finally meet. My name is Jeffrey…" A frightening grin formed in his cheeks. "My, my…" he carefully scanned up and down her body, "you're better than I ever expected." Elsa stared at him sternly, nervous, and confused all at the same time. "I'm gonna have lots of fun with you!" he giggled.

Suddenly, he was on her. His breath was hot and reeked as he pressed his weight into Elsa, staring at her. The queen's hips twitched and contracted as they were held. Elsa's heart pounded three times a second. She could feel it bouncing against his skin.

"Oh, Queen Elsa… you're so sexy…" Jeffrey whispered his breath onto her cheek. "Let's see what that mouth can do…" His tongue suddenly popped out, reaching for her lips.

Elsa immediately shook as hard as she could, throwing the man off of her. He stumbled back two feet. "Don't call me that!" the queen scolded. The man only chuckled for a moment.

The blonde cried as the left of her abdominals fried for a second under the burning heat of his iron stick. As a hole melted in her dress, Elsa squirmed, hearing his evil, cold-blooded laughter. When Elsa came to and opened her eyes, he was right there again, only barely touching her this time.

"Don't deny it, Elsa." his words slithering like a snake to her lips. "We are meant to be together. Leave your whore, disgusting sister." The queen's fear instantly turned into rage.

"Don't you fucking dare call my sister that!" Elsa didn't even care about pain anymore. She had never been so livid in all of her life. "Where is she!?"

"Stop…please…" the princess desperately whispered through her pouring tears. Her eyes could barely open as she stared into the fire that was Ulfric. Most of her bones had to have been broken. She had never missed and wanted Elsa so bad before. The princess wept hopelessly. She didn't even know where she was.

"…Elsa… Elsa…! Please… Let me see my sister…"

"Shut up!" Ulfric demanded, and he punched her in the face again.

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Jeffrey smirked. "You'll never need to see her again once you're with me."

"I swear… If you've hurt her-"

"What are you going to do?" he stepped into her once more. Everything went silent. "You can't do anything, and if you do, she'd already be dead."

Elsa took a single breath, and the world shook.

A hand slowly started to creep up Elsa's stomach. With a single finger, Jeffrey hooked the top of her blouse, then yanked down.

The man stumbled back again, this time with plenty more steps as he held his face. Elsa headbutted the piece of filth with all of her unadulterated strength. The impact caused her no affect due to how condensed hate continued to build in her. Jeffrey, however, felt the punch of a hundred stones. He eventually let go of his face to pick up his rod and burned Elsa with it again. The queen screamed like before but had less time to recover. A second after, he began licking her cheek, trying to find a way into her mouth. He sucked on the left corner of her lips, then groped her left breast through her dress. The prince slobbered like the slapping of fish on the main deck of a boat. His core pressed into Elsa. The queen felt something highly unwanted.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed, shutting her eyes. A blinding flash of white caused Jeffrey to let go. In a moment of confusion, he stared at her, trying to figure out what happened. As soon as Elsa's eyes opened, she faced him and prepared her lips.

Saliva, which turned into frost, splattered just on the corner of Jeffrey's left eyelid. The prince shook the ground with his roars of pain. His hand frantically tried to wipe it off but failed far too many times. He peeled it from his skin as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, the grip of the ice wasn't so gentle as he would have expected. It clung to him like a parasite and tore his flesh when he eventually ripped it off. Just like Elsa, his rage spiked, nearly rivaling hers. His tongue found its way to her cheek again, and to ensure she wouldn't retaliate, he brought his iron along. Covering her mouth with his glove, Jeffrey burned her neck for a few seconds straight, which to Elsa felt like years. She panicked realizing he was not going to stop until he was finished. The queen had to act fast. What could she do? Her distress was preventing her to think clearly.

"_What do I do? What do I do!?" _Havoc ran amok through her brain. _"Wait! That's it!" she_ thought. She suddenly remembered her training. She needed to focus her energy to a single point. If she succeeded, her powers could freeze the rod, along with the man holding it, therefore stopping him right there and not letting him be able to execute Anna with the word. Alas, Elsa was too tense for it to work. Time was too rapidly running out.

"_Damn it! Come on!"_ Elsa screamed in her mind. The heat was suddenly gone.

A high-pitched, evil sort of laughter filled the air all around them. It didn't come from a single area. It was like the Earth beneath them was speaking. Both Elsa and Jeffrey looked around to find the source, but no one could ever locate it. Oddly, the queen wasn't so surprised by such an occurrence. There was a faint tone in the midst of the cackling that sounded like a certain voice. A sense of comfort washed over her, and at that moment, she knew she was safe. Elsa broke out in a chuckle. Jeffrey instantly turned around, watching her, growing both befuddled and frightened.

"What!? What's so funny!? Who is that!?" he stepped closer. Elsa grinned.

"Storm's a-comin'…" she said once and clear.

The thick, metal door suddenly began to bang loud over and over again at a constant pace. It grew more deafening by the blast of each impaction. Something was trying to get in, and that something was never going to yield. The fact was, it was succeeding in spite of the locks and how boarded up the door was. Jeffrey began to take a few steps back as he realized this. His whole body shivered under the weight of terror like grass in the howling wind. All he could do was stare at the door in incomprehensible dread. Elsa never broke her glare from him. She smirked, giggling.

The metal gave in with a significant _crack_ of its pain, slamming against the wall. For a second, Jeffrey's vibrating stopped. His elbows locked at his waist—his hands forward. And then he started again, even more in a paralyzing shock. Elsa turned when she heard, but her smile vanished quicker than she hoped. In the doorway was something she would have preferred not to witness or be in the presence of.

Like a statue—if one's fingers could vibrate—Drake stood, though not for the queen to recognize at first glance.

Everything was different. His blue became the most night of all blacks. His stance was filled with random spasms of his claws; like blades were his fingers. A black, dark blue mist emanated upwards to the sky, mainly from his hood and shoulders. Two red lights glowed directly toward the prince where his eyes would be.

Elsa had never felt such a feeling of surprise and shock. She truly began to question if she were seeing right or not. An intense disbelief was hers to hold. What was happening? Why was he so different?

The hooded man eventually stepped in. He was moving much slower than a legless child. His steps were focused only on Jeffrey. As he neared closer, his fingers twiddled faster like chimes in an angry storm. The prince panicked, taking a step back when Drake stepped forward. In a flash, Jeffrey remembered he was holding a burning rod. He glanced at it for a second, knowing it was his chance. His fist tightened around it, and the other gripped just underneath.

All feeling fell to the prince's spine. Jeffrey swung the iron, only for it to shatter in hundreds of pieces against the man's skull. Drake's neck didn't even budge. In a fear greater than the overwhelming size of the sun, Jeffrey tried to run backwards. He was too jittery to keep his footing correct. The prince tripped over himself countless times. As his last resort, he dug into his jacket, pulling out his gun that he had forgotten about. It dribbled through his hands and fell through his fingers; a bystander would have figured he'd be playing hot potato.

Finally, Jeffrey tamed the beast in his hand, aiming it towards the dark entity closing in. His index touched the trigger, but he was not quick enough. A bolt of lightning zapped it from Jeffrey's hand. The prince winced and held his wrist, pausing for a moment when he felt blood. He lifted his right arm up to find his hand missing. It had been blasted off along with his gun. Jeffrey quickly looked up. The man was only two feet in front. The prince stumbled backwards once more. He fell to the corner, almost crying as he pleaded for his life.

"Please! Spare me! I'll do anything! I'm sorry! Please! Please don't kill me!"

Drake didn't respond, but he did act. All of the sudden, his elbows locked to his sides with his claws turned upwards—almost in fists. His head tilted to one side, and his entire structure then began to twitch and shake. It was like something was inside of Drake that wanted to get out. He growled like a wolf. Grunts and sputters started to fly out of him. But those were only the opening act.

"Niap! Ecilam! Tsom eht uoy etah I!" The man in the hood began to speak. Neither the queen nor the prince could understand him. What really scarred the two of them was how he sounded. There were three different voices all in one. One was deep. Another was a bit high-pitched. The last was himself. Together it sounded like an echo or possibly some sort of demon. The faintest was his normal voice; it felt as if it was trapped behind the others. He was without a doubt nothing like himself. The only way Elsa could describe him was that he was gone. There wasn't a trace of that peculiar, special pureness, bliss, or even innocence that the princess and queen saw him to be and own. Drake was another half. He was an entirely different being. Elsa didn't feel safe around him anymore.

"Dratsab! Tsicar! Gip gnitsugsid! Yerffej rof teews oot si htaed!" The planet began to shake. Countless roars of thunder were heard on the outside. "Kcirp! Tar! …Elihpodep! Reffus uoy ekam lliw I!" The black aura suddenly slinked around Drake's body in numerous strips like snakes. They spiraled up his left arm into his palm. It built together, sort of like a dark, hellish flame. The rocks and stones on the ground went into a frenzy.

But everything went calm faster than the blink of an eye. All that could be heard was Jeffrey's frantic breathing. Drake's hand turned, so the darkness faced the prince. Absolutely nothing made a sound.

"Rot in hell." the three voices within Drake said. Smoke flew from his hand, swallowing the prince in a shadow. Screams began to be heard. The man in the hood turned and approached the queen.

"We're leaving." the creature said, freeing Elsa from her bonds. Elsa tried to face back at what was happening to Jeffrey, but Drake held a tight grip to her arm and pulled her. The man shut the broken door behind them before the blonde could get a good enough look. What she managed to see was the prince holding his head and wiping down his body as if bugs were all over him. The sound of torture caught Elsa's ears. She couldn't help but listen. She found herself staring blankly at the door. Appalled, she almost felt concerned for him.

"Elsa!" Drake sounded a bit angrily. The queen whipped back at him in fright. He quietly stared back. She knew he was trying to lure her away from the cell. "…Your sister…" he mentioned. The image of Anna immediately broke Elsa from her trance. Dread began to fill her as she pondered the negativities they could have done to her. The queen chased after the man into another cell. When she arrived—a foot behind and to his side—Elsa gasped like it was her final breath.

Elsa's heart and hope shattered. Everything around her became dead silent. A huge wind exploded off of her—as icy and full of pain as ever. All she saw was darkness and a single light in a distance that seemed so cold.

Battered, bludgeoned, bloodied, and bruised, Elsa's precious, beloved Anna was strapped to the wall, unconscious and covered in tears. Elsa's body started to quiver. Her foot took a step, dragging her failing knees forward. As the queen neared, her life seemed to flash before her eyes. Every memory with Anna played in her head. Elsa sniffled. She reached out to touch her. The shackles broke from the wall as weak as paper. Anna was lighter than a feather. She laid her princess over her arms like a baby as she knelt slowly. Elsa held her so gently as if she would crumble into dust if she was not careful. Elsa stared at her and then her wounds. Her eyelids filled with liquid.

Elsa wrapped around Anna firmly but still softly. She buried her face into the gap between the princess' head and furthest shoulder. The queen could feel Anna's chest rise up and down slowly. Elsa knew her sister was not dead, but the queen still cried in the agony that she did not protect her sister like she had promised. Her back pressed against the brick wall as she brought Anna's heart to hers. The queen's face rested on her neck. Lightly, she kissed her sister multiple times, some to try and soothe her wounds. Her final kiss lasted a long ten seconds to Anna's fragile lips. She squeezed her tightly once.

Drake abruptly growled again. "He's gone…" the man whispered, scanning all over the room. "C'mon. He could still be nearby. We need to get Anna out of here." His face turned over his shoulder to look at Elsa once, and then he exited the cell. Elsa did not question him. She got up and left with Anna in her arms without a second thought. The queen followed Drake. All she could seem to do was continue to stare at her sister to see if she might possibly wake up. When she did glance up to see where she was headed, the blackness on the hooded man seemed to spark. Every so often, he would spark once or twice. The occurrence would happen again faster each time. Eventually it looked like static. Elsa began to see glimpses of his blue. The queen understood. He was reverting back into his normal state.


	15. Chapter 15

The wind finally held its breath against Elsa's face once she yielded the horse, arriving at a far, faded memory deep in the forest. The world was still. She glanced at the small, dark, wooden cabin, remembering that exact picture and angle which now had visited her mind for the third time. Her and Anna had camped there twice as kids—the second time, alas, being a separate journey. She kept her eyes on the window as she caught eyes briefly with Gerda but broke to the left as she saw Drake approach the small house; he had followed on foot rather closely behind. Elsa quickly stepped off the horse, carefully carrying her sister down safely into her arms. The queen's heart shattered a little bit more every time she had to see that beaten face of hers. More tears continued to fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks. The queen's jaw tensed, and she rushed inside after Drake.

"Get Anna on that couch." Drake pointed to the right as he continued heading straight. Elsa did as she was told and sat, holding the princess close to her body. Gerda and Kai jumped to their feet in a great deal of shock as they witnessed the princess' vital condition.

"Oh, my! What happened!?" Gerda asked with all concern as if it were her own child. The queen tightly shut her eyes and squeezed Anna.

"The prince…!" she whimpered. She tried her best to stay calm, but the thought was always too much to bear. The old woman looked around nervously for a moment but swiftly went into action.

"Keep her body warm. Put ice on her head." Gerda instructed. The blonde placed her palm to Anna's forehead, gently cooling her. She watched as Kai covered them hastily with a blanket and brought over a cloth and some small glass bottle. He doused the cloth with a few drops and handed it to her.

"Put this on her wounds." he said before walking away with his wife carrying the bottle. Like her sister was the frailest of all glass, Elsa delicately placed the cloth upon Anna's cuts and bruises before looking back up, trying to follow all of their movements at the same time. It seemed like a hundred bodies all over the place because of how frantic everyone was. It didn't help that she had to try to hold back tears. Shortly, she caught Gerda approaching them once more, kneeling in front before touching the princess' cheek. Kai waited at the back of the room next to the hooded figure.

"Do you need anything, Queen Elsa? Is there anything I can do to help you?" The queen immediately gave in and hugged her sister protectively. She tried her best to remain as calm and quiet as she could through her breaking waterfall. The old woman eased off a bit, unsure what to say or even how to react. Luckily, Elsa knew how to tell her.

"…Please… just give me some time with her…" the blonde bawled. The whole world seemed weak. Gerda slowly stood and put her hand out as to say something. She closed her mouth and walked to the back to meet up with Kai. There was not a sound in the house but for the heart-aching, dreading sobs. They looked at Drake as if questioning if they still should leave her like this. Drake nodded and waved his hand.

"Go. I'll clean up everything, wash the dishes." he turned his head. Kai nodded, pressing his lips.

"We'll get a room ready for them." he replied. Drake nodded back. The servants glanced briefly at the sisters one final time. They turned and exited into the other rooms.

Drake did as he said. The creature began to put away what the couple had left on the counters. There wasn't much at all. It did not take very long. It was actually quicker than presumed. Of course, there was a key reason for that. Drake paused suddenly in the middle of wiping the counters as someone spoke.

"Who are you?" he heard Elsa say. It seemed like forever since he had heard that. He had to take a few seconds before replying.

He dropped the cloth and rested his fists on the counter, "I'm just… something trying to correct mistakes and bring about peace." slightly turning his head in her direction. Elsa was not having it.

"What does that mean: 'something'?" she asked sternly. The man walked in front of her, leaning against the window with his arm, staring out.

"To be honest… I don't know…"

"Start making sense!" Elsa nearly yelled. "What are you, then!? Are you an angel!? Are you a demon!? Stop trying to confuse me!"

"I guess I could be, couldn't I?" he replied calmly, not stating which one he was talking about. "Perhaps I am just a thought."

"Stop it!" Elsa said. His head turned her way. They stared silently until one of them broke.

Drake's head hung for a second, "I promise everything I tell you is true. There are some things that I do not know, however."

"Make sure I understand, then! Explain to me this: what the hell was that back at the dungeon!? You have lightning abilities. I've never seen lightning ever do something like that!"

The man raised his finger, "Some are gifted with powers, right, Elsa? Well, there are such things as binary hosts." he stated slowly and somewhat quietly.

"The hell is a host?"

"One who has powers—like you and I. Too much to explain why."

"Well, what are you saying?"

"I'm one of very many that has two powers—lightning…" he faced her, holding his index finger up, "and fear."

Elsa straightened, "Fear?"

"I'm able to make anyone's deepest, darkest fear a reality. Even the tiniest thing can be manipulated into their demise."

"So then… what you did to Jeffrey…"

He turned back to the window. "I made his worst nightmare eat him alive… in the most painful, slow way imaginable."

"But that… darkness around you… that was-"

"There are factors that alter powers in different ways." Drake quickly interrupted. "Emotions are the cause of these changes. Anger amplifies it. Fear weakens it. Happiness restrains it enough to be controlled, and sadness… almost relaxes it—calms it in a way. You know this, Elsa. You're even feeling some right now." The queen looked around and thought for a bit. She went far into her past. She remembered the times she felt those emotions, especially happiness and sadness. She remembered how safe she felt with herself when she was happy and also how naked she felt when she cried, envisioning the scene of her sister's close death. Elsa felt like the powers had left her at that moment; for the first time, oddly, her body felt normal and weightless but in pain at the same. The blizzard around her on the lake disappeared, and everything was quiet. The queen then went forward a bit and played the memory when she and Anna fell in love. That night, that beautiful night, she had never felt so amazing and in control—both for her powers and, of course, because of the fun they had. Elsa then broke suddenly—her eyes staring wide at the man—as a forgotten, unanswered question struck her from that very evening. She couldn't believe how she had not asked yet.

"Wait! Remember, you sang with me that night! How did you sing in a woman's voice?" Elsa heard a giggle as his shoulders bounced.

"Well, to simplify it, let's just say a person's voice is determined by how fast someone's vocal cords are moving. Women have higher voices because their vocals vibrate at higher speeds. Using my 'lightning abilities', I can allow my body to vibrate at various speeds, thus making me speak in a woman's voice. I could even imitate yours. It can help in various situations."

Elsa continued to think. "What about when you fought Arnold. He was three times the size of you. How were you able to match his strength?"

"It's odd you don't know." the hooded figure replied. Elsa was confused. "You really have never found out?" The blonde only continued to stare still and puzzled. "Hosts have incredible strength just in nature. Have you ever tested your own strength?"

"No…" she replied unsure.

"Well, you will be stronger than any normal human no matter how hard they try or train. You can lift impressive sizes of rocks and weights. Somehow, you didn't even know. How odd. Have you ever realized how easy it was to carry your sister?"

"But Anna can carry me."

"Well… maybe you should give it a shot sometime. Go test your limits. It might come in handy." Drake finished. Elsa sensed he was about to leave but was not quite done with his nonsense and facts just yet. She felt a flame start in her gut.

"Wait." she remained still. The blonde treated him with an unexpected, nasty look. "One other thing…" she said. Drake waited silently for her to continue. "If you had these powers all along, then why didn't you just kill them all in the first place!?" she asked angrily. There was a pool of tears filling in her eyelids.

He spoke clear and calmly again, "You and Anna were my first concern. I had to keep watch on you when you walked back to the castle in case they tried to attack then."

"But why not blow up the ship or just kill Ulfric and James anyway? You could've explained everything to me afterwards!"

"Long story, many answers…" The words came out of him like he was reading another's excuse. "…I… wanted more of a reason to kill them, I guess… I needed… to challenge myself."

"A challenge!? Wanting a challenge was the reason you didn't end it in the first place!? You know how many people died!?" Elsa scolded. She shifted, "Look at her!" Elsa said, holding up the princess. "She's hurt! How much less could she have suffered!?"

Drake did not flare back in any way that Elsa would have expected someone to. Perhaps she shouldn't have thought so, though; like he said, perhaps he wasn't exactly just "someone".

"Anna might have told you that I watched as all of the people burned in the town…" he responded. "I lied to her to give you two more of a reason to fight. Nobody died in flames—only buildings. I had already taken them somewhere safe."

"If you're trying to make me forgive you, forget it. I'm calling your bluff. You can't fool me. How can I believe something that stupid?"

"I've learned how to utilize my powers to a very certain extent. Imagination is virtually the only limit. Like a bolt, I can be from one place to another quicker than the blink of an eye. I went down there before I was talking to Anna. They were safe. I tried to save as many people as I could. That doesn't mean all of them. The servants in the castle were already dead before that."

"That's unacceptable. You save some but not all, even though you have the ability to. How could you do something like that?"

"…Everything happens for a reason. I don't know for sure, but… perhaps they're in a better place…"

"So you're guessing!? Why didn't you just do the same thing with them as you did to the others!?"

"I did to most. Anna even began to recognize that the servants were missing in the castle. I couldn't do all of them, though. Someone would have definitely suspected something, and that could've eventually caused an outbreak."

"So what if it did? You have the power. I've seen it. You're telling me you couldn't have taken them out!?"

"Not exactly. The first time I encountered Ulfric, I didn't do so great. I ran away."

"Why!? What are you so afraid of? What can you be afraid of!?" Elsa demanded an answer. She watched as the man sulked and paused.

"I've seen things that I never want to see again. There is something hiding within the brothers… I guess I just didn't want to believe it… I always knew it was there, though. I need to face this… thing at its strongest. If I don't, there'll just be another to take its place, and if that happens, more will die. …I've avoided it for too long. Just know that I was never going to let them kill either of you. You both may have got hurt, but it's all the more reason to fight back harder. You'll both be stronger from this, too. I promise you that. I apologize for everything that has happened. …There's something big out there, and it's my job to fight it." The man turned away from the window and took two steps before halting again. "We'll stay here for a bit… until I'm ready. I'll fix everything. Go and get Anna to bed. You both need rest." He shortly disappeared out of Elsa's peripherals, not making a single sound as he went back to the counter.

Elsa stayed for a bit, staring at the ground, thinking as she held Anna close underneath her chin. She waited there a couple of minutes. Finally, she got to her feet and entered her room, locking the door. Elsa gently lied the princess down in the bed, moving in next to her. It felt like years had passed before her tears dried. She took one last look at Anna's face. The queen wanted to smile but knew she couldn't. Elsa kissed her, cuddling the redhead as she searched for slumber. She hoped for minutes, but the minutes just turned into hours. She couldn't get what the man was saying out of her head. Elsa thought and thought, trying to piece everything together. Eventually, she fell under.

The queen's eyes abruptly opened to darkness from the sound of another's weeping. She heard it close. It was almost unrecognizable at first. Slowly, her body shifted and stood from the bed. Elsa opened the door and walked out of the room, listening as the moonlight guided her. She stepped into the kitchen and looked out into the living room—the other half of the room. Her brows furrowed in confusion and slight worry as she witnessed Drake squirming and twitching on the couch, sobbing quietly but uncontrollably. Knowing the man enough, he would have heard her enter, even if she had the most silent tiptoe ever. Elsa knew without a doubt he was sleeping; it was like she and her sister had grown a sixth sense towards him. She didn't understand at first. She watched him for a bit, even wondering if she should wake him. Elsa realized it was best to leave once she thought it out. He had to go through the process fully. She probably knew this better than anyone else. The queen lied back in bed once more, shutting her eyes. At the least, it wasn't her or Anna for once.


	16. Chapter 16

The ceiling looked down on Elsa as if waiting for her to stand once breaking from her slumber. The wooden frame of the narrow bed creaked like it was a squeal of pain as she stretched. Her head impulsively turned to the side, eyeing her sister—how brittle and cold Anna must have been. Her eyes immediately looked for her mouth, making certain her breathing was steady and incessant. With her right hand already entwined with her sister's, her left felt Anna's cheek and forehead. Her scars were growing softer, though they were not leaving anytime soon—perchance not even at all. Anna's perfect face, stained forever with blood shed by another. It filled Elsa with pure rage and contempt. Elsa winced at the thought, turning back to the ceiling. Her eyes opened once again, turning to her sister once again. A firm kiss was planted on the redhead's forehead. Elsa sat up, planning to exit the room, but it seemed as if someone wanted her to stay a bit longer. Anna's hand constricted and pulled in the blonde's arm when sensing her notion to leave. What made Elsa pause for a moment in question and awe was the fact that Anna was completely locked deep in slumber. It seemed her fondness for Elsa and their love for each other was greater than they even knew. It truly hurt her when she had to pry her sister's hand off.

Through one door, Elsa was in the kitchen-half of the main room, facing towards the other half where she saw Drake again lying on his back on the couch, appearing to touch his fingers to the opposite toes and then alternate sides. Elsa watched for only a small moment, not quite knowing if he had noticed her yet. After a few seconds passed, her question was answered.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." the creature joked before ceasing his actions. He sat back with his arm holding him up.

"Good morning to you, too." Elsa joked back with a small puff.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Uh… um… just fine…" she murmured, searching for something to say.

"Good. How's your sister doing?"

Elsa swallowed before she answered. "…Recovering still… Breathing fine. …She'll be alright, right?" the queen asked with nervous hands.

"Oh, absolutely. She just needs some time."

The blonde's heart lit up with a sigh. She knew Anna was always going to be alright. Hearing it from someone else, though, completely relieved her from every bit of doubt. Elsa's hands let go of each other. Too cold and anxious to stay at her sides, they quickly found their homes under the opposite oxter.

"Hey…" Elsa rang, diminishing the silence that was soon to engulf them. "I want to… apologize for being… perhaps a bit hostile last night." She saw Drake shift forward an inch or two in what appeared to be interest. "You understand that I don't like seeing Anna in pain, so I guess I might've been acting… harshly." Her cheeks grew red. It felt like liquid was pouring off of her scalp.

"Oh, no worries. Not your fault now, was it?"

Elsa had to shift her head back and blink a few times to make sure she had heard that correctly. She didn't seem to expect that kind of reaction—though she never stepped in anticipating a certain one. She tried to speak but only came out with an unsure, hesitated "no" and then a stuttered "thank you" for his calmness and honesty.

As another moment of silence hit them, Elsa felt the comforting warmth of the lost, forgotten sun peeking through a square window that watched behind. Her eyes tiptoed up its golden blanket. She gazed out the window. The green, the shadows, and the wind filled Elsa with some sort of blast of magic—almost like a gripping nostalgia. The birds sung their own poetry as if they were performing only for the queen—their audience—and as if she was understanding them. Elsa knew why it all struck her so, almost, painfully. She could hear, even feel, the shrilling whisper _"peace"_. It was embarrassing having to giggle. Elsa rubbed the back of her head, trying to hide at least some of her redness.

"Beautiful, isn't it? God's work is truly one to behold. And some may even wonder why I want to protect it so much. The bastards." the man chuckled. Elsa was close to questioning him again, but finally she realized there was truly no point in even thinking so. The woman joined him as a friend. And what a rush of friendship she did experience.

"It is." she spoke with her chest in pride. Her sealed fingers landed upon her collar, ceasing anymore giggles that planned to get loose.

Usually, Elsa would have taken herself hand-in-hand, dropping her arms down to the center of her hips like thin drapes that pathetically attempted to hide her body. But with the sun hugging her gently behind—the same way someone else did—the warmth granted her no desire to act timid and shut. As if her angel wings were finally breaking free, her arms gripped the sky and pulled. Her eyes closed in elation as she felt the muscles in her shoulders and arms stretch. A great exhale fumed from Elsa's nose as her arms swung to the back, grasping one another, then settling comfortably in place. Her chin greeted the ceiling for a second, then dropped when she opened her eyes at a cabinet hanging from the wall. She only glanced at it before eyeing the floor in a quick pause of thought. By "quick", it was barely even regarded as a pause.

"Are Gerda and Kai still asleep?" Elsa asked, though she assumed she would have said that a lot sooner.

"Uh, no. They went out for a walk not too far up the hill somewhere. They said left you breakfast, too, if you woke up before they got back. Oh!" he raised his hand, "They said there's a little hot spring sorta thing next to the bottom of this cliffside up the mountain a bit. It'll help your sister. You might want to take her over there sometime."

Elsa welcomed the words into her head with very open arms. She looked as if she was musing hard, nodding as she gave her agreeing opinion. Her body turned back at the doors, almost planning to proceed with the idea immediately. However, she came to a halt, realizing one last thing. She felt as if she could feel the heat from his vision burning right through her soul as she awkwardly stepped around. There was one more thing that needed to be answered. Whether he knew what she was about to say or not was unclear, though Elsa could sense the feeling as if he completely did.

Elsa's mouth felt rough and dry but managed at least to leak some words out. "So hey… are you alright?" the queen asked with a pain in her gut as she spoke. What he was reacting to during the night was none of Elsa's business, but she wanted to be sure it was nothing that she, let alone her sister, should be concerned about.

The queen did not wait long at all for an answer.

"Never better." he spoke in an almost childlike cheerful tone. Elsa was almost irritated with his answer, though it would always be confusion to hit her the hardest when faced with this odd entity.

"Y-you… U-uh. Are you sure?" was all she seemed to be able to make out.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

Elsa felt naïve for trying. "S-s… It's nothing. …N-no. Sorry, forget it." The silence afterwards was a figurative kick, as she felt so red and watched. There was a window telling her to just leave for Anna to make it less painful for herself. As good as it sounded, Elsa did not take it. She wanted to be sure at all costs. The queen just hoped it wouldn't take more than another question.

"So what's going to happen, then?"

Drake's head turned to the floor, appearing to find his answer before speaking. "Well, I guess we can only do one thing. We'll stay here for a couple of days. After Anna's fixed up and everything, we'll get back to training." he finished. Elsa nodded once, turning completely to enter the bedrooms. She stopped for the final time after hearing just one more thing.

"And then this will all be over in just a few days."

Elsa made one more step toward the door, facing it but with her head down like a child sulking at the scolding of its higher kin. Her palm met the cold bronze of the doorknob but did not turn. Elsa exhaled. The queen lifted her chin and finally gave her response. "I hope you're right." she looked at the hooded creature. Her wrist twisted, and she was through the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Slowly Anna stirred and woke in fragments from her year slumber, cutting into reality in different frames like her weary eyes were a single candle continuously burning out and relighting in a dark room. She recognized the green of grass and brown of bark every moment did her eyes capture a glimpse of the world. She found it strange, however, that every time she looked she saw it a bit different. That only lasted until she pieced her sight with the sound of footsteps emitting below her. Anna knew full well she could not muster the strength anywhere near enough to look, but there was only one person in her mind that she could think of who must have been carrying her.

"_Shh, Anna. Be still, darling. Go back to sleep."_

The motions came to a halt the next time her eyelids lifted. The soft fingers of grass held, brushed, and wrapped around the redhead's frail skin as she found herself lying on the ground, questionably becoming gradually colder from the feet up. Her eyes still did yet not have the strength to open fully, but her arms at least could shiver and shield her body from the cool air. Anna's throat erupted with timid whimpers, and her body curled up. It wasn't until she heard the sweet, soft voice of a very dear woman that the tense and strain in her muscles completely disappeared and she opened her eyes to see clearly.

"Anna, I need you to be still, please." Elsa said, holding her sister's panties after sliding them off. The piece of clothing hit the ground as Anna's hand cupped Elsa's as tightly and secure as her weak fingers could. The queen paused, first eyeing her princess' needy hand, then trailing up her arm, finally meeting with those wet, jewel, diamond eyes. Oh, how they glowed and yet screamed the underlying sorrow inside of the princess. Neither of them could spit a word. Elsa would be sure her sister didn't have to first.

"I need you to get up, Anna. We're at the hot springs. You need to heal."

The words sort of rang in the princess' head like a phrase from a dream. Anna was understandably slow to act and only sat up mostly from the aid of her queen. Regardless of her fatigue, the redhead still did everything in her power to complete her sister's command. She'd do anything at the sound of her voice.

After she achieved meeting the ground with her knees, Anna was picked up to her feet, though no stronger were her legs than the rest of her body. Anna fell forward into Elsa's body—the queen stumbling back a step before she truly caught her and regained proper balance. She caught the princess and held her in a comforting, secure hold as Anna rested for a second to find her strength. Anna's face buried into the blonde's collar whilst her hands braced onto the blonde's shoulders with her elbows on her chest. Sighing out of pity, Elsa took the opportunity to hold and caress the back of her princess' head; the queen would have inevitably smiled if it weren't for the faint whispers of tears. What hurt even greater was having to let go. She wanted to say something, but somehow, out of all the other times, this time she couldn't find it.

The blonde's hands switched from Anna's back to her front, knowing her sister would hang on even if she let go. She started undoing the laces upon her stomach before fully taking off Anna's top, letting her skin embrace the cool, windy air. It was evident that Anna wasn't only covering her body just to attempt to keep warm. She was indisputably anxious for her sister to see. Elsa knew too well.

"Anna," the queen looked her dead in the eye, stern and especially concerned. Anna wanted to look away. "…please." the blonde said clear. The redhead could not resist under her sister's pressure. Slowly she began to open up, but Elsa was there to hold her hands and help her through it. The shadow cast from the princess' arms vanished, revealing the battleground carved deep within the fabric of Anna's once smooth, perfect, freckled chest, stomach, and ribcage.

"…Anna…" Elsa choked. She did not want to believe what she had witnessed. Cuts, blood, and bruises enveloped every inch of her body as if it was a new skin. There was no question where the beating was focused more. Elsa had to only realize how awful it must have been to endure it.

"…Oh… O-oh, my… I…" Elsa was completely lost with words as a child would be if it was wandering in a dark forest far away from home. Elsa felt just as weak as the princess. Her mouth and eyes were both stuck gawking short southward her sister. Neither knew how long it lasted, but both agreed that it felt like ages.

Anna shielded herself again, tearing again as she expected no less from her sister. A step or two back did she gradually, unsurely traverse—head down and shoulders raised like a guard. Everything suddenly felt calm, though, when she felt a hand press upon her neck. The princess opened her eyes and turned to her sister.

"Anna, it's OK." Elsa quietly assured her, taking one of Anna's palms with her open hand. Her other fingers left the flesh of the redhead's neck to then join in taking her sister's diffident hands. Anna's bones were stiff of reticence. Elsa pulled the princess' hands delicately toward her body. Despite her halfhearted will, Anna trusted and followed her sister with every bit of her being, knowing Elsa was right and would be there. Elsa was damaged just as much trying to understand how confused and weary her shaken mind was.

The queen carefully lead Anna into the steaming water, first setting foot until the water reached just short of her collar. Elsa would have previously been prone to hesitate and wince at the pain of the heat, but, compared to her lover, she would not even realize pain. In any circumstance—may it be towering or ant little—if needing to aid her dear sister, Elsa would walk through a wall of flames and not twitch an eye. Elsa definitely knew that it wasn't her icy dress tempering her temperature. That just dissolved into nothing as far as she stood under.

Like a feather in her hand, Elsa guided Anna into the water with a single palm. Slowly but surely, the redhead met the queen's level, holding onto her tightly the moment she was close enough. The blonde almost had the heart to giggle. Lifting her, Elsa gently seated Anna upon a smooth rock at the edge of the water. Conveniently, it remained at a perfect height to keep the sisters level with one another. Finally, it seemed like Elsa could for once get a true look at her lover.

Elsa took Anna's hands and slowly separated them from her stomach. The princess would not dare to fight her sister's intentions, though even a blind man could see how intensely self-conscious she felt. The princess' feet immediately shot up the front of the rock, propping her knees up before her stomach. Elsa looked up into her eyes, sighing. She did not blame her.

"Anna, I need to see." the blonde said clear. The princess slowly did her best to obey, opening up but still holding an evident guard. "It's alright, Anna." the queen cooed, reaching steadily forward. She didn't want to keep the memory of her sister's body shuddering as her fingers touched, but Elsa was one wise to know that it would sit in a very uncomfortable corner in her mind for quite a long period. Her eyes wondered down a bit further, scouring the wounds on her ribcage through the water. Elsa's hand touched Anna's face first before anything else. Her palm took the full of Anna's cheek while her fingers lightly scratched the roots of her lover's red locks. With her thumb, Elsa wiped a newborn tear from the princess' spotted cheek.

Anna's body tensed as Elsa's fingers gradually traced down to her gut as if it were a shiver crawling down her spine. Her knees bunched up again but did not obstruct Elsa of her destination. The closer the queen got, the slower she traveled, as caution to not overwhelm her princess. The blonde could see Anna's arms trembling as Elsa lowered to the top of her ribs, hiding the redhead's scared, sobbing face.

"It's OK, Anna. It's just me." Elsa whispered as she felt lower on her sister's stomach with a feather touch so delicate. She only wished she could have been softer.

"Anna… may I-"

"No! Don't touch me!" an abrupt wail came soaring out of Anna's mouth. Her legs instantly jerked and kicked, accidentally and very forcefully striking Elsa right in the side of the gut, sending her back miles more than Anna ever intended to. The pain inside the princess grew to an excruciating degree. Her heart had to have ceased for at least a couple seconds. Her vision was met with a shadow. The sounds came back to not only her but her sister as well: little by little.

"…I'm sorry, Elsa…" Anna bawled, sulking like her face was dragged down towards the water by a sack of stones. She couldn't look back to her, whether from remorse or complete loss of dignity. All she could do was watch the rain from her eyes fill the pond. On Elsa's side, tears from a different end were shed.

Holding the middle section of her left ribs, Elsa only looked at her sister silently for a moment. Seeing through the absolute anguish in her lover's eyes, the queen could do barely more than pity. Fortunately, her pain was virtually inexistent. Anna was the last to be at fault. The blonde bit her cheek, then sighed. Her reflection looked up at her as if disappointed that she had not given the poor girl comfort yet.

"Anna…" she touched the princess' shoulder. It gave her relief to see those eyes look up at the sound of her voice. Gently, her other hand stole her sister's palm, cupping it lightly with the sweet curls of the queen's soft, feather fingers. "It's alright. I'm right here. It's only me." the blonde whispered as tender enough to shake a bit of Anna's mind from that locked cage. It surprised Elsa for once to feel those arms tightly wrap around her. It felt like a kiss to the cheek to finally crack a smile.

Elsa only gently set her down when Anna finally let go after a minute or two's satisfaction. Anna's eyes did not stray away from hers even the slightest or quickest glance. Those twinkling, puppy, azure iris jewels locked, longing for her beloved sister, staring as if she saw her ghost, as if Elsa would vanish the very second she looked away. Their hands intertwined dearly together. Elsa's voice calmly filled the air.

"Everything's going to be alright, Anna. I'm here. Don't be scared, love." Her eyes trailed down for a second. "I need to check. May I do that, please?" She was glad to see the princess nod with little to no hesitation. "OK. I'm right here with you, Anna." she tightened the grip on her left hand, letting go with her right. "Hold my hand. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable." The princess nodded once more. It was Elsa's cue to finally break the gaze.

The blonde's hand, like the first snowflake, touched just below her navel, feeling how bad the cuts and bruises were and, of course, searching for anything that seemed even more concerning or irregular. Her fingers gradually felt upwards, climbing all the way to the base and sides of her breasts; of course, at a time like this, it was nothing sexual. Anna's body could make Elsa melt at the best of times, but, should her flesh bear harm and injury, lust within the queen would completely incinerate.

Unfortunately, the queen's inspection was not smooth sailing. Worry especially struck towards the end of her examination at the midsection of her torso. As she applied a bit more pressure, Anna immediately bucked and yelped, holding her side just as Elsa had, as well spooking the blonde away from her body. Her teeth clenched together as she paused to breathe. The short and weak breaths and soft wails made for a truly frightening scene for the queen.

"…It hurts to breathe…!" the redhead grunted. Elsa's breath was briefly stolen, realizing her sister possessed the agony of cracked and shattered ribs.

It was difficult to pull away from gasping. Elsa could no longer stare at the tears falling from her lover's eyes. Her hand reached carefully closer like a curious child reaching into a lion cage. The queen could barely imagine her lover's physical trauma. The emotional pain within herself was the only thing she could compare it to; by sense alone, the distance between them did not seem too far.

However, Elsa could only smile when the tears on Anna's cheeks immediately vanished when the princess felt the loving touch of her sister's hand gently palm her cheek and wipe the water away. The princess' wet eyes opened, and her head faced the queen. She felt warm seeing the love glow from the blonde.

"Everything's going to be alright, Anna." the blonde cooed with utmost tenderness. Anna gave her a smile back, though it was weak and little. Elsa felt proud of her. She knew it was her sister's best. She could finally hear her heart beating.

"I know." the princess replied.

Their lips finally met each other after what felt like a thousand years without a taste. They both treated it as if it would save their lives. Anna's hand wrapped to her sister's spine and the other to her jawbone. Both of Elsa's cradled her lover's face. One after another, they exhaled, shortly parting seconds afterwards. Their gaze found itself back together, but it did not live for long. The cold rushed back to Anna when Elsa looked away and her smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Anna… again." Elsa's head lowered.

"For what?" Anna asked, hating to see her sister in the same pit of despair that she was bound in. Her hands grabbed and held the queen's hand. Her eyes locked, assuring her sister they would never break.

"For all of this. …It was all me. It was all my fault." The redhead's hands tensed a bit over her sister's.

"Elsa, don't beat yourself up. It's all in the past. There's nothing that we can do about that now."

"Would you be like this, though? If this never happened, would you still be hurt? I can't ever remove that from my head. I did this to you. …And the very last thing I wanted to do was to ever hurt you. Ulfric has taken our home and hurt people, and I die a little bit on the inside each time I'm remembered that I have to count you in that category."

Anna looked down into the water a bit off to the side. Her fists tightened, "Well… then kick his ass. And promise me you'll return in one piece. Or better yet," the redhead stared back into the queen's eyes, "don't go. Let Drake do it. That's why he's here after all."

The blonde avoided the weight of her sister's eyes. She sighed, "Anna, this is my fight to finish. I need to prove to myself that I cannot only run a kingdom but protect it as well and, most importantly, you." she explained. Elsa didn't exactly feel proud to admit it to her.

"But what if anything happens to y-" Anna was abruptly cut by finding her lips tangled in her sister's again. The spur of the moment was enough to diminish the little rage growing inside of Anna, but it swiftly found its way into a bonfire. Anna took in a breath. "You're not-"

"Anna," Elsa said strict enough to stop her sister again but gentle enough to not scare her completely, "I'm going to finish this. I've been training for it, and no one's going to tell me otherwise. He's committed too much." The queen paused for a second, dropping her hands in the water shamefully. "…I'm sorry, baby." she sighed again. Her voice was much quieter. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I am doing this. …Besides, you said if I promise I'll make it back in one piece. I promise you, Anna, my beautiful sister and princess, I will come back from this fight in one piece." She put Anna's hands together and cupped both of hers around, "I promise."

Anna pulled her in this time, crashing their lips together yet again. All they heard was the water trickling into the pond from the side of the mountain. Not a bird or bug stirred in their presence. It was only when their breaths collapsed at the same time did the wind and world seem to live again.

"I love you, Anna. I love you so much, darling." the queen said to her. Anna glanced to the water as her face grew slightly red.

"I love you, too." The princess lifted up her arms like two open doors. "Come here." she said. Elsa was shortly in her arms, pressing into her body as they shared many more kisses.


	18. Chapter 18

The sister's had finally shared their final kiss, standing at the edge of the spring, before heading back to Gerda and Kai's shack. They both dressed themselves up and left on their at least somewhat merry way. Elsa was just happy to see her sister smiling again, and Anna happy knowing her sister was happy. Regardless, it did not kill the pain the two of them had each suffered and definitely didn't let them forget the war at hand. However, there was a quickly approaching light at the end of the tunnel. There were only two brothers left now: that dick Hans and that prick Ulfric. The odds seemed in their favour, but the queen still was not smiling at the numbers. Whether it was the speculation of the brothers planning something or the just the plain, sheer doubt of succeeding, the queen felt irregularly on edge about this nearing finale, miles more than she already was. Perhaps it was just the fear of her beloved lover getting hurt again. She had already decided in her mind that Anna would go nowhere near the kingdom until after she and Drake had concluded the battle. Elsa promised on her life that no one would even get close to Anna this time. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to her princess a second time.

But all that conflict stuff could wait. All the queen cared about was Anna, and, as of right now, the princess was walking fine, only slightly limping. It was like Anna had barely been touched, but that did not mean Ulfric's punishment would be any lighter. Elsa looked at her again—her hurt face comforted. The blonde grew a smile as Anna leaned into her after she pulled her in tight.

Before the sun had moved even an inch, the sisters found themselves meters away from the wooden shack but even less towards a certain blue blur bouncing, brawling, and flipping through the air. The sisters understood Drake was training for the battle and more or less decided to head inside after at least saying their hellos. They passed him eventually with a greeting and approached the door. Anna had taken the first steps inside, but Elsa observed a few extra seconds at Drake before heading in. She needed a way to comfort Anna but also catch up on some combat at the same time. The queen knew Anna needed her attention more, and, if the princess did catch her training, she would definitely have a stern opinion about the queen potentially getting herself injured. She would look for the solution inside.

Elsa's eyebrows lifted as the two were welcomed by Kai and Gerda. The old woman approached Anna and asked how she felt, taking the redheads hands and seating with her on the couch. Elsa observed Anna reply a simple, "better" with a polite smile and nod. Her heart fluttered at how adorable Anna was formally. She suppressed a soft hum with her hand, though everyone was too focused on the princess to notice anything. The woman continued to ask and offer her bandages and tea and whatnot but was treated with the casual, "I'm fine, really". Elsa stepped in, sitting beside her sister with her hand on hers and easing Gerda.

"Please, let me take care of Anna. I'll set her in bed and give her everything she needs. You won't have to worry about her. Please."

The woman nodded, "Of course." She stood, as well did the sisters. "Please ask if you need anything at all. We'll be right out here. Kai and I will make breakfast shortly, too."

The sisters made their way over to the bedroom door. "Thank you." Elsa said. The queen opened the door for her sister and followed after. She turned with her hand on the knob, eyeing the couple once more before she shut. "I'm going to try and put her to sleep. I'll come out when we need anything." the blonde whispered. Gerda and Kai understood and both nodded their heads.

Elsa heard the _thump_ of the door closing and turned to eye Anna. "You're going to try to put me to sleep?" Anna whispered. Elsa stepped forward with a smile.

"It would probably be best for you right now to rest, but I also said that to do this." The queen felt her sister's soft cheeks in her palms and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. She quickly wrapped around the redhead, holding her lover's head against her chest. "I'm glad you're feeling better, and I want you to feel your best as soon as possible." They both leisurely slid onto the bed—one atop the other, resting in each other's arms. Anna held her sister like she was a needing infant, and Elsa gave her that comfort in return, brushing the red locks of the princess with her gentle fingers.

Elsa had almost found herself in deep slumber's grasp as well, seeing as she startled right awake when she opened her eyes next, forgetting where she was and what she was doing. Thankfully, the sun hadn't moved much at all since she last looked; a few minutes were the only thing she missed; and fortune was in her grip. Anna was hushed comfortably to sleep, and for quite a while longer it did seem. The princess snored that adorable infant pig snore that Elsa loved oh too much; no—she could never love anything about her sister too much.

As much as it was all true, Elsa painfully had to avert her eyes away from her and exit the bed. The queen hurt at the feeling of slipping away from her lover's arms—especially that last touch of Anna's palm fading. She couldn't stomach to just leave without looking at her at least one more time, but that final look—it seemed to haunt her. Through those smiles and giggles was still a horribly injured woman. The princess was not fine; Elsa knew it.

But she was healing at least. That's what continued to reassure Elsa. That's what she had to keep fighting. And the fight was near. The door gently shut behind her, and she headed straight to the main door. Her eyes lead her out the window. She sighed in relief, seeing as Drake was still out there—and not doing anything much more or less than what he was doing previously. Elsa stepped out into the open air; it felt comforting and relaxing. She made her way over and, fortunately before she was faced with the dilemma of thinking of something to say to attain his attention, was addressed with an, "oh, hey! You and your sister doing alright?" Elsa leaned her head to the side.

"Getting better…" she replied. "Having fun there?" she joked. The queen really didn't know what to expect as his response.

"Oh, yes actually!" the creature giggled. Odd. Out of all the times, why would he be joking and laughing during a training session before quite possibly the biggest fight of their lives? Well, her at least. He seemed hesitant to battle before. What brought this change? "You plan to join me or are you going to just sit there and watch?" That was Elsa's cue. She reacted quickly.

"Actually, somewhat." Drake halted his flips and faced her direction. "I was hoping we could get back to training… together." The queen was firm as always.

The man nodded and spoke in a spontaneous but assuring excitement, "Oh, of course. I want to see how much you've learned. Show it to me!"

With that, Elsa tore off her cape and her skirt from the knees down. She didn't care for much about the rest of her attire. She just wanted to get right into it. A forgotten confidence made its way into her heart again, and a smile crept on her face. Suddenly, her hand sprung out and fired a blast of ice. Drake dodged but in an astonished, near-frightened manner. He was impressed—did not even expect that. He knew he was going to have to amp himself up a bit if this were to continue. He only grew more ecstatic.

As his head turned back, her fist was only inches from his head. His arm was quick enough to block and even strike back. Elsa only returned with a block as well, following with another strike. There was a strafe, a parry, a dodge, another counter. And it continued on and on and on.


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa woke up yet again. Though she was tightly wrapped in heavy blankets, cushions, and her lover's arms, she was shivering—shivering not wholly from the cold. Her hands trembled as she touched her sleeping sister's face with her palm. Her face reached forward and kissed the princess. It pained her to have to feel herself pry away at Anna's arms until she broke fully out of them and stood at the side of the bed. She just wanted to crawl back beside her—even just for a second. Elsa knew she couldn't. As she stood in the doorframe, preparing to head out, looking back, what hurt her most was not shoving her away and having to leave, but knowing Anna would have to wake up without her at her side—without someone to hold her in this time of need.

The world was too quiet. It seemed dead. The only sound she heard was the faint creak of the door shutting behind her. She saw Drake waiting by the exit, looking at the ground. The creature looked deep in thought. She didn't know if he even noticed her yet. As she took a few steps toward him, his head turned to her. He stood up straight from the wall he was leaning on.

"Are you ready?" Drake asked. Elsa closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I am." she nodded. Drake turned and opened the door. The both of them stepped out, and they were off.

Especially for Elsa, it seemed much shorter than expected to arrive at the castle. The kingdom was always so gray during this time—as if the world knew what trouble was brewing. The both of them just stood on the low of the mountain, right before the stone streets. They waited a moment to collect themselves. Elsa couldn't help but notice the slight quiver in Drake's hands. What could he be afraid of? The thought always confused her.

Their legs, like machines, led them into the town, surely but hesitantly. Elsa was beginning to feel that stress—her heart pounding. But the queen had grown. She was too strong to let something as little as stress weigh her down in a moment such as this. She wouldn't run away this time. This was her home, her people, her family. She had a kingdom to fight for. Elsa was not going to let anyone take it from her.

Like a hurricane, the two charged in, breaking through the front gate and then the main entrance. Their heads swiftly whipped in every direction, scouring the halls for any sign of the brothers. They were quick to move on when realizing nobody was to be found. Cautiously, they searched around corner after corner until finally, there he was.

Ulfric, alone, stood silent in the middle of a corridor. His face was calm and certain. Elsa just watched as the two beasts stared each other down for a few seconds or so. As still and silent as the castle was, somehow it grew even quieter. The shadows became darker. Slowly, with his right hand, Ulfric reached across his body to the left and unsheathed his blade. Elsa felt a bit worried. Not only did Drake possess no weapon, it did not seem like he wanted one, since, of course, it would be child's play for Elsa to just make him one if he ever asked. But he did not. And though Elsa knew of his talents, Drake was even scared. The queen did not know what he was planning, but she had no other choice but to put her faith in him.

"Elsa," Drake said, breaking the silence. "remember, you're not here to fight. You're here in case things go really bad. I'm sure they won't… but there's a chance it could." His head turned back, "Oh, also, Hans is obviously not here, so… watch your back." After his head turned forward, Ulfric charged.

The battle began as the two of them went in—Drake only evading while Ulfric kept the offensive. Shortly, Drake was advancing, beginning to push the bearded man back where he was left vulnerable. From that, he started to even deflect his blade—not on the sharp edge but the flat of the sides. Elsa was starting to feel a bit of the weight lifting. That was until Drake tried to counter his attack one more time and unfortunately lost his hand to the blade.

Elsa tensed and gasped as she watched Drake's hand spin freely in the air in slow-motion. The blood sprayed out like a pond fountain, raining to the floor in a red sheet. Elsa felt weak. It was already over. Drake was no longer in any condition to fight. That meant the queen had to be the one to finish it. She did not know if she was ready; she sure as hell didn't feel like it. Terror swiftly consumed her. She eyed Ulfric and his grin—a grin that already declared victory.

Time resumed at normal pace. All Elsa heard was a quick "ha" from the bearded man as the rest of the blood landed on the ground. But everything else went silent as all three of them watched Drake's hand come crashing down. The noise was a bit too silent. It made the prince a bit suspicious. Ulfric wondered why the hooded creature didn't make even the slightest sound. Both he and the queen's eyes shot wide open in shock.

Drake's hand landed perfectly back in place on his arm and made a fist from pinkie to thumb as if he was fitting a glove. Panic fled the prince's eyes. He could not believe it at all.

"_What!? Impossible!"_ the bearded man screamed in his head. His vision scoped in solely on the other man's loaded fist. He had no way to defend from his last attack; he threw himself off balance. Ulfric could barely shut his eyes before it had crashed into his cheekbone.

The prince rolled several meters back, dropping his blade at the feet of his opponent. Drake kicked it a safe distance behind himself—away from Ulfric. Again, he took his stance, not picking up the blade and using it to his advantage. He only remained still until the prince was on his feet. With a mighty roar, Ulfric charged forward once more. Drake was swift to copy; it was almost like he acted on impulse. A small shock ruptured the air as the two beasts clashed. It was a moment of struggle as the two of them gripped onto one another, trying just to force the other back for a bit. Ulfric's whole being was red with anger. The sound of his gritting teeth and efforts filled the air while Drake made none. Though the hooded creature did not create any noise, it was he who was failing in the battle. Inch by inch, he was pushed back. (How nostalgic.)

"Come on!" Ulfric said to Drake. "Show me your power! Where is it!?" Ulfric stared straight into the blackness of his enemy's hood. He waited and waited for an answer, but not one word came out of Drake. Drake's head was slightly angled downwards as if he was too timid to glance back into Ulfric's eyes. "What's wrong with you? What are you so afraid of?" Ulfric asked. He was treated with the same response; although, Drake did look back at him for a second or two. It might not have looked like anything, but those swift seconds meant all of the significance and reason in Drake's gradual failure.

Ulfric glared at him and spoke again. "You're afraid of me? …No. You're… You're afraid of…" The bearded man understood. He flared in anger. "You pathetic" he let go of the hooded man, "idiot!" readying his fist. The prince struck Drake on his arms that shielded him, sending him back just a few meters in front of the queen. The two of them saw Ulfric lift up his arm and open his palm. Just a split-second after, a giant flame came hurling towards them.

"Elsa!" Drake yelled in desperate assistance. Elsa quickly raised her hands, creating a massive wall of ice between them and the prince. As the flame hit, the barrier shattered and went up in a massive cloud of smoke and steam. Elsa took her hands away from her face. Like a demon, out of the smoke emerged Ulfric's face and his hand swiftly coming in for an attack. Elsa had no time to react. The bearded man halted, however, feeling a grasp on his foot. Before he was thrown back, he swung his arm, throwing a wide blade of fire into the blonde's heart. Impulsively, Elsa attacked back, piercing Ulfric in the shoulder with an icicle.

Both Elsa and the prince fell back—the queen stumbling to the floor, holding her wound, and Ulfric falling into the smoke, brawling again with the hooded man. Elsa began to watch them as the black cloud gradually dispersed. She held her ribs in agony. It felt like there was a growing fire burning inside of her. From the middle of her torso, just underneath her bosoms, her dress tore across to her left side. Her hand held her body, using her abilities to instantly cool herself. Frost formed over her skin, but it could only ease her pain to a small extent. There was steam emitting off of her. To her dismay, she looked down at her body, only to see black prints like grill marks sewed into her body.

Fists and kicks flew back and forth between the men. Finally, Drake was under the advantage, effortlessly besting the bearded prince in hand-to-hand combat. He was as light as a feather on his feet compared to his opponent and could actually manage to swing his legs up high enough to strike the prince's head with his foot if need be. For a while, Drake was completely toying with him—only dodging to see if Ulfric could actually land a hit and not even bothering to strike back. Knowing his best option was to fire off his powers, the prince raised his arms to aim, but even that was too slow to pull off before getting hit. Things seemed bright in Drake and Elsa's favour; however, as the battle raged on, from Elsa's view, something was definitely wrong. Drake would shake his arms and legs after every moment of contact. His movements were hesitant and became much slower.

"_Damn it…" _Drake thought to himself. _"He's using his powers to heat up his body to temperatures too high to touch. If I let this drag out for too long, I won't be able to touch him at all. I can't touch him for even a second… so…" _Drake stood up straight and stretched his arms and back with a chuckle, _"I'll just have to be faster!"_

Continuing the fight, Ulfric shot a barrage of flames towards the man, who expectedly dodged them. Drake first dashed into a sprint, dodging the firsts, then rolled and flipped around and over the rest until he shattered the distance between them. A smirk grew on Ulfric's face as he shielded himself from his enemy's attack. He took a total of three blows right to the face and gut, definitely incinerating that smile.

"_What!?" _the prince thought. His body glowed red in heat as Drake charged at him once more. Even if he was hit, the temperature at which he currently was would be able to burn skin even before it touched. The blazing, red glow flared up again as Drake approached, and again, the prince fell victim of another series of punches.

"_Impossible!" _Ulfric tensed up. _"He's striking me so fast the heat doesn't affect him!" _Barely before he could even finish his thought, the bearded man was struck again—this time down on the ground. Drake launched forward, soaring through the air with his fists up high, ready to crash down. Ulfric turned and threw his hand toward him, instantly hurling a flame into Drake and succeeding. Drake was consumed in smoke. Only just a second later, he appeared again, swiftly breaking through the black gas screen.

"_What!? Was that first one some sort of mirage!?" _Ulfric was in no way able to defend himself. Taking one more hit directly to his temple, Ulfric flew down the hallway, lying weakened and totally drained of his power.

The world went silent at long last as the smoke slowly cleared completely. Elsa didn't know if it was the smoke or just the constant gray weather that made the castle look so misty and unwelcoming at this moment. In Elsa's sight stood Drake in the distance. He was walking down the hall to the prince, who lied nearly unconscious on the castle grounds. Her vision was fading; she couldn't take much more of this pain inside of her. Drake's feet stopped once he got close enough. Ulfric stared up at him ever so bloody and still so angrily. The bearded man coughed a few times—red goo spewing from his trap. The air seemed so much colder.

"Afraid of fire?" Ulfric questioned the creature standing before him. "And yet… you still… didn't use your own power…" he choked and gagged. "I don't know if you're brave or just a plain idiot. Ingrate!"

Drake only lifted his arm as he spoke, "Says the man lying at my feet." he replied sternly.

"I loathe the fact I have been beaten by the likes of you. Take all who have opposed me, and you are the one that stands on top. Pathetic! Utterly pathetic! My only solace from this idiocy is death. Bring me to hell. At least I'll be away from your presence."

From Drake's hand, a blade emerged from a black mist. "I don't want to lie," Drake said firmly and clear, stepping on Ulfric's arm, so he could not get up, "that kind of hurts." The hooded man's arm rose with the blade.

And just then, time ceased. Elsa thought back to the beginning—before all this happened. That dream she had that one night replayed once more. Who would've thought that single night would be the very keystone for the change in her entire future? Well, actually, as proven by her and her sister a long time ago, it was not farfetched after all. That night—that beautiful, lovely night when it first happened made Elsa feel pain no longer. All those times she felt depressed and rejected was replaced with bliss and comfort. Only one person could do that. Anna was all she ever wanted and needed. Anna was her sunshine and was like a child's favourite blanket. Anna was what made the world go round. With everything in Elsa's life, Anna stood at the center. She was God's gift to her—a gift so pure and perfect she couldn't possibly ask for anything better.

But then her life began to change. A demon prince broke its way into her life. Elsa remembered all the havoc it had wrought upon her and her sister. Death, cries, and pain all caved in on top of them. And throughout all her paths, it led her here, lying on the floor in agony. Elsa was not going to take this end so simply. She was tired of watching. This bastard prince ruined people's lives, destroyed her kingdom, killed her people, and, worst of all, he hurt Anna. It was not going to end like this. Elsa did not give a damn about some gloomy curse that would befall her should she kill him. This final moment was Elsa's duty—not Drake's. And she would have Ulfric's soul.

Her hand lifted quickly upwards, and from the floor beneath Ulfric, ten sharp spikes of ice pierced through him, killing him instantly. Drake immediately whipped his hand back at her. "NO!" he cried, but it was already too late. Silence fell over them. Drake's arm fell back down to his side. He sat down right where he stood as if feeling grief, disappointment, and remorse in himself—as if he failed. Elsa felt an odd sensation flood her veins. It was an intensely deep, dark feeling. Her blood was cold—so cold that she felt it. No words put together in any form could describe it fully. She and Drake stared at those spears of ice she had formed. Ulfric's lifeless body dangled between them. His blood curtained them in a hellish red—a red that fused with the anger of her ice to forge an even darker shade. It was clear, though you could not pick it out: these creations of ice were different. They were not beautiful and gentle like the queen once was; they were only to be described as something much more evil. For the first time in forever, Elsa was scared of herself.

The pause ruled them for a time that felt like days. Drake was quieter than Elsa ever knew, even when she was first starting to know him. But she could not stay like this forever. This fear inside Elsa grew and grew. It overwhelmed her too quickly. What she had done—it couldn't just go without question. Elsa didn't know what to do, but she had one thing to say.

"What happens now?" she weakly asked him. She saw his head turn slowly, and then he spoke.

"…Now… all we can do is wait."

The queen's eyes retreated into darkness.

Anna's delicate eyes blinked a few times as she emerged out of her slumber. There was not a light on in the room nor was there a window, so she could only see things faintly. Smiling, she bundled herself comfortably within her covers and nestled backwards inch after inch. After a few seconds, she grew lazy and turned, reaching her arm across the bed. To her dismay, she did not feel anyone there. Her eyes opened again and viewed a scene that did not show Elsa next to her or anywhere else in the room. Sighing, the princess figured Elsa was outside perhaps making her some breakfast to take care of her. She wished Elsa didn't work so hard all the time. She would be taking care of her just as good by lying down with Anna. Anna held herself as the chilling air wrapped around her as she stood from the bed. Approaching the door, she turned the knob and shielded her eyes briefly from the light. Anna saw Gerda and Kai as she emerged and greeted them with a polite "good morning". Still, she did not see her sister.

"Princess Anna! Are you feeling better? Did you sleep OK?" Gerda asked approaching the girl. She wrapped Anna in a blanket off the couch, seeing as she was slightly shivering. Anna didn't care about that, though, or she would've gotten one already from her bed. The redhead first answered her questions with a single "yes" before asking hers.

"Um… w-where's Elsa? Do you know?"

The old woman smiled and touched Anna's hands to reassure her. "Oh, yes. Elsa left a note for you." She turned and retrieved the note from Kai, handing it then to Anna. The princess looked down at it as the woman continued. "She went off with that Drake fellow to gather fruits for you."

"_Drake, too?" _Anna thought. _"Both of them gone?" _It didn't seem all that right to her. A dreadful feeling began to form in her gut. Anna flipped up the folded piece of paper and read.

"_Going out with Drake to get some food and fruits for Anna.  
Will be back soon." _

Recognizing Anna's touch, a small heart right in the middle beneath the writings slowly popped out. This wasn't just a note; it was a code. Anna knew like no one else could. "No…" the redhead whispered in fear. Her head looked forward across the room to the door.


End file.
